Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!
by Eiko-chi
Summary: "Ayo menikah!" sebuah lamaran yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah atasan pada bawahan ini datang dari mulut sang Kazekage setelah empat tahun lebih tidak bertemu. Namun dinginnya sikap Gaara membuat Matsuri jatuh bangun. Bahkan sang Kazekage hanya berkata 'Hn' saat si mantan murid menyatakan cinta. Bagaimana perjalanan cinta mereka? RnR please. Ch 12 update!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fanfiction

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Chapter 1: Prolog

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam setelah lima menit lebih tercekat begitu saja. Dadaku berdebar kencang saat diriku sadar akan posisiku saat ini. pupil mataku membesar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Kemudian kedua alis tipis yang hampir tak terlihat di hadapanku terangkat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya lawan bicaraku yang bingung dengan reaksi yang ku berikan.

"Ah," Gumamku. Lalu tahu-tahu pikiranku hilang lagi.

"Matsuri?" Panggilnya. Suara berat itu memanggilku dengan tegas. Membawaku kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Menikah, sensei?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Hn" Jawab lawan bicaraku sambil mengangguk ringan.

"Menikah dengan sensei?"

"Hn"

"Aku? Menikah dengan sensei?"

"Hn"

Hening.

"KYAAAAAA" Jeritku dalam hati. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG… ini adalah hal paling gak mungkin dalam hidupku!

"Bagaimana?" Jubah Kazekagenya berkibar saat angin berhembus kencang dari jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Hem!" Aku mengangguk dengan pelan lalu pipiku memerah saat sensei berjalan mendekat.

Tuhan, ini adalah hal yang paling kutunggu-tunggu sekaligus hal yang paling gak mungkin dalam hidupku. Setahun setelah Gaara-sensei diangkat menjadi Kazekage aku tidak lagi belajar dengan sensei. Gaara-sensei telah sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Belum lagi perang dunia shinobi yang bergejolak hebat tahun kemarin sukses menyita perhatiannya termasuk semua ninja diseluruh dunia. Sebagai kunoichi amatir aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut di garis depan. Berbekal ilmu yang di ajarkan sensei padaku aku bertugas menjaga seluruh penduduk Suna Gakure.

Alhasil. Lebih dari empat tahun penuh aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Ya, empat tahun telah berlalu begitu saja. Dan akhirnya kedamaian dunia sudah kembali pulih. Kedamaian yang sebenarnya, dimana semua dunia shinobi telah bersatu saat ini. _No war, no more cry!_

Aku sangat bahagia. Perasaan damai dan tenang yang sekarang kurasakan ini ingin sekali kugenggam erat. Kujaga agar tidak ada lagi kesedihan dan kehilangan. Cukup aku yang merasakan kesedihan akan kehilangan keluargaku akibat perang dan aku tidak mau generasi penerus Suna Gakure ini merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Dan dihari yang cerah dan damai ini, setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu dengan sensei, aku mendapatkan panggilan untuk datang ke kantor Kazekage. Gaara-sensei memanggilku! Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Sebelum datang ke ruangan ini, pikiranku telah di penuhi oleh berbagai praduga yang ujung-ujungnya hanya membuat hatiku tidak tenang. Aku yang menduga bahwa sensei akan menanyakan kabar perkembangan anak-anak sekolah –kebetulan setahun yang lalu aku diangkat menjadi guru- telah menyiapkan puluhan laporan yang siap ku kirim kapan saja. Tapi ternyata yang di tanyakan sensei bukan itu, tapi…

"Ayo menikah!" Ucap sensei saat aku bertanya ada keperluan apa denganku. Bagai di todong suriken di depan mata, pikiranku melayang begitu saja.

Tidak ada kata-kata romantis, atau pernyataan cinta yang mendebarkan, atau ciuman dan pelukan, atau… oke lupakan! Tapi yang ada adalah sebuah statement _'Ayo menikah!'_ yang dari pada disebut 'permintaan' bagiku itu malah terdengar seperti 'perintah' yang dilontarkan atasan pada bawahan. Sebuah moment sakral yang tidak manis sama sekali!

"Kalau begitu, minggu depan aku akan membawamu menemui saudaraku. Kita akan membicarakan hal selanjutnya nanti. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Gaara memasangkan sebuah cincin berwarna putih kejari manisku. Lalu kembali duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada pelukan, bahkan senyuman pun tidak ada!

Sensei tetaplah sensei. si angkuh yang sedingin gurun pasir di malam hari. Tidak pernah berubah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia berencana menikahiku. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan perasaannya padaku!

O.o

"Ne, Matsuri-sensei lihat aku berhasil melakukannya!" Teriak Takashi sambil menarik tanganku ke arah sasaran tembak.

"Ah, benar! kau menembak suriken tepat di tengah lingkaran! Hebat!" Aku mengelus ubun-ubun anak lelaki itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hehehe… terimakasih sensei." Takashi menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

"Karena kau sudah berusaha sangat keras besok sensei akan membawa hadiah untuk Takashi." Seorang perempuan muda datang mendekat.

"Ah, benarkah Nanako-sensei?" Mata Takashi berbinar saat mendengar kata hadiah yang keluar dari Nanako-sensei.

"Hem.. sepulang sekolah besok datang ke kantor bu guru ya!" Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mengelus rambut Takashi lembut.

"Nah, sebelum pulang ayo obati lukanya dulu." Aku menarik tangan mungil Takashi lalu membuka genggamannya perlahan. "Lihat. Lukanya banyak sekali. Cepat temui Sanae-sensei di UKS ya!"

"Hem!" Takashi mengangguk pelan lalu berlari dengan riang ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Ah, akhirnya anak itu bisa juga! aku sangat bangga padanya." Gumam Nanako

"Ya, dia selalu penuh semangat." Timpalku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong semangat. Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih hidup, ya?!" Selidik Nanako. Matanya memincing curiga.

"Apaan sih?! Memang tahun-tahun sebelumnya aku kayak gimana?" Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya, memastikan.

"Ah, enggak juga sih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini udara di sekitarmu udah beda. Bau-bau pernikahan gitu!"

Mendengar itu, napasku tertahan untuk beberapa detik. Ugh! Instingnya selalu saja tajam.

"Ne, aku benar kan?!" Desak Nanako. Aku mundur selangkah. Lalu tersenyum gugup. Aduh, masa harus di beritahu sekarang sih?!

"Egh, me…mengenai itu…" Kata-kataku terhenti saat kurasakan punggungku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, selamat sore Kazekage-sama." Nanako membungkuk. Mendengar kata 'kazekage' badanku seolah membeku. Perlahan ku putar badanku.

"Ah, Gaara-sensei. Selamat sore." Kataku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Aduh, ada apa Gaara-sensei kemari? aduh, kenapa dadaku?! Aduh, bagaimana ini?! ayo tenanglah!

"Selamat sore." Balas sang Kazekage dengan dingin seperti biasanya. Tegas dan tanpa senyuman.

"Ano, Se…sensei?" Gumamku, entah apa yang harus ku katakan? Dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap kearah mataku.

"Ah?" Nanako berseru. Bingung.

"Matsuri, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Ulang Gaara.

"Hem," Gumamku, mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo. Kuantar pulang."

"HAH?!" Seru Nanako lagi, seakan menyuarakan perasaanku. dibandingkan dengan kekagetan Nanako, jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku juga kaget setengah mati.

Nanako memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh tekateki. Kekagetannya kembali terlihat saat Gaara dengan sopan mengambil tas kerjaku lalu berjalan perlahan.

Belum sempat kulangkahkan kaki, Nanako menarik tanganku lalu berbisik ke telingaku. "Aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti malam." Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menemukan pandangan kau-harus-ceritakan-semuanya-padaku. Aku meneguk ludahku. Lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo!" Panggil Gaara-sensei di ujung gerbang sekolah.

"Ja, nee!" kataku pada Nanako kemudian berlari kearah Gaara-sensei.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya saat aku sampai tepat di hadapan Gaara-sensei.

"Ah, Nanako meminta penjelasan akan kehadiran Kazekage-sama yang menjemputku hari ini." Kataku. Aku menatap sensei untuk beberapa detik. Lalu pipiku memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja kukatakan. 'Sensei menjemputku?!' rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutku. (?)

"Aku ingin tahu dimana rumahmu. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu besok pagi." Ujar sensei.

Ah, begitu rupanya. Besok adalah hari dimana aku akan datang menemui saudara sensei untuk membicarakan rencana pernikahan kami.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama! selamat sore." Sapa seorang pedagang buah-buahan saat kami mencapai kawasan pertokoan.

"Selamat sore." Responnya.

"Sensei~ Selamat sore!" Seorang perempuan berkepang datang berlari kearahku. Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Tomo-chan." Jawabku. Kuelus ubun-ubunnya saat si imut ini memeluk pinggangku.

"Kazekage-sama, Konnichiwa~" Tomo-chan membungkuk sopan pada sensei.

"Konnichiwa," Jawabnya lalu ikut mengelus ubun-ubun Tomo-chan.

Kaget, mataku seolah terpaku pada sosok sensei yang begitu lembut. Memang wajah sensei tetap dingin tanpa senyuman tapi aku tahu bahwa ia mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

"Baru pulang ya, Matsuri-sensei. Terimakasih telah menjaga anakku." Seorang perempuan paruh baya menghampiriku.

Aku tersenyum, "Sebuah kebanggaan bisa mengajar anak sepintar Tomo-chan." Pujiku.

"Ah, Sensei bisa saja. Kazekage-sama, konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa."

"Kazekage-sama, Matsuri-sensei! Ayo mampir dulu!" Teriak seorang pria di sebrang toko. Tersenyum sambil memamerkan potongan sayuran segar di tangannya.

"Kazekage-sama, Sensei…"

Dan begitu seterusnya hingga kami menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 jam untuk melewati 500 meter kawasan pertokoan. Itulah mengapa matahari kini telah sepenuhnya tenggelam di ufuk barat. Meski tertahan disetiap langkah kami saat melewati toko-toko itu, aku merasa bahagia.

"Apa selalu ramai begitu?" Tanya Sensei.

"Iya, kadang aku malah dipaksa ikut makan malam bersama mereka."

Rumah Gaara sensei berada di sebelah barat desa Suna, jadi jarang sekali sensei melewati pertokoan yang kebetulan berada di sebelah timur dari pusat pemerintahan.

"Besok, jam berapa sensei akan menjemputku?" Tanyaku.

"Sekitar jam 10."

"Apa aku harus memakai pakaian resmi?"

"Pakaian biasa pun tidak masalah."

Ah, sebetulnya bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah 'kenapa sensei menikahiku? Apa sensei mencintaiku?' ya semacam itulah! Tapi sayang, susunan hurufnya malah berubah saat melewati pita suaraku. Ah sudahlah. Lupakan! Jangan terlalu berharap, Matsuri!

"Em, sensei!" Panggilku.

Gaara, yang berjalan di depanku, menoleh. "Hn?"

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahku!" Kataku. Tanganku otomatis menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Oh." Gumamnya.

"Terimakasih, telah mengantarku pulang." Kataku menmbungkuk sopan,

"Hn"

Ah, benar-benar kelewat dingin! Pikirku. "Ne, Sensei!" Panggilku. Gaara menoleh.

"Cup!" Sebuah kecupan singkat kudaratkan di pipinya.

"Ja, nee!" kataku lalu cepat-cepat menaiki tangga.

Ya tuhan! Matsuri, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan…

Tepat setelah aku masuk ke dalam kamar apartemenku, aku terduduk lemas. Seluruh wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Kyaaaaa….. Matsuri! Kau nakal sekalii! Umpatku.

"Ting Tong!"

Suara bel terdengar. Sangat jelas karena aku terduduk dengan punggung membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Nanako-chan! Kau cepat sekali datangnya." Ujarku. Mendesah pasrah.

"Ayo masuk Nana–" kata-kataku terputus saat melihat sosok yang berdiiri di hadapanku saat ini.

DEG!

"Tasmu." Katanya. Lalu mengulurkan tas ke tanganku.

Blushhhh…

Gila, _checkmate_!

"A..a.. …a…" Gagapku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun!

"Sayonara." Gaara membungkuk sopan. "Oyasumi." Bisiknya. Lalu menghilang saat turun di tangga.

BRUG!

Aku menarik napas dalam. Kuraba dadaku yang berdebar hebat. KYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA… rasanya aku ingin menjerit sekuatnya!

"Ne, Matsuri-chan!"

Lamunanku seketika buyar, kutemukan Nanako-chan telah berdiri di pintu masuk. Matanya menyelidik, menatap ganjil padaku.

"Nanako-chan!" teriakku. Kupeluk erat Nanako-chan hingga ia terjengkal ke belakang.

"UAAA… Matsuri-chan! Lepas! A..aku.. ti..dak..bi..sa.. ber..na..pas!"

"Nanako-chan, Nanako-chan, Nanako-chan…."

"SESAK!" Teriaknya. Lalu memandang tajam kearahku. Kulepas pelukanku.

"Ayo! Kau harus mengatakan semuanya padaku!" Tanpa basabasi, Nanako menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk.

"Biar aku yang tebak," mata Nanako menyipit padaku. "Sejak kapan kau dan Gaara-sama berpacaran?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

Kuteguk ludahku. Kutatatap Nanako dengan gugup. Ah, haruskah ku katakan semuanya?

"Ja..jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" Ancamku. Nanako mengangguk dengan khidmat. Lalu kembali menatapku, penasaran.

"Seminggu yang lalu Sensei mengajakku menikah." Uraiku. Langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"APA?! MENIKAHHHH? KAU? MENIKAH DENGAN GAARA-SAMA?" Teriaknya histeris. Cepat-cepat ku bungkam mulutnya.

"Kau! Tenang sedikit!" Bentakku. Nanako mengangguk nurut.

"Ta..ta..tapi, kau menikah dengan Gaara-sama?!" Gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu?!" Ejekku. Padahal saat sensei mengajakku, aku juga kaget setengah mati.

"JELAS AKU KAGET! ITU KAN GA MUNGKIN BANGET!"

Ugh sampai segitunya ya!

"Gimana kejadiannya tuh kamu dilamar sama Gaara-sama?"

"Ah? Em…" Entah apa reaksinya nanti. Ku ulur waktuku sejenak.

"Gimana?" Selidiknya.

"Ayo menikah!" Gumamku.

"Hah?"

"Iya, Gaara-sensei hanya berkata begitu padaku. Lalu aku mengangguk. Tamat!"

"HAH? Kau benar-benar pencerita yang buruk!"

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya." Rengekku. Ah, sedih rasanya.

"Tidak ada pernyataan cinta?"

"_Nope._"

"Tidak ada ciuman?"

"_Nope."_

"Tidak ada pelukan?"

"_Nope."_

"HAH?! Kau pasti bercanda." Selidik Nanako.

"Bahkan senyumanpun gak ada!" Aku menggerutu kesal.

"HAH?! SERIUS?"

Aku mengangguk, "Hem!"

"Kasihan sekali kau… ya ampun! Gaara-sama tetap saja sedingin es. Ckckck… tabahkan dirimu Matsuri!" Nanako mengusap punggungku. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Sabaku no bersaudara. Kami akan membicarakannya mengenai rencana pernikahan ini besok. Yah, begitulah."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi tadi? Saat aku datang jiwamu seperti setengah melayang! Bengong kayak orang bego di pintu rumah." Ah, lagi-lagi! Insting Nanako-chan memang tajam!

"Eh? Em… Anoo…" Blush! Mengingat kejadian tadi aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Hei, Matsuri! Ayo cerita!" desaknya.

"Em.. tadi…" Blush.. pikiranku terbang ke detik-detik memalukan itu. uahhhhh… aku tak sanggup bercerita! Rasanya malu sekali… mana besok Sensei datang menjemput lagi?! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak sanggup bertemu dengannya… kyaaaaa…

"Hei, Matsuri! Kau masih hidup?"

O.o

"Matsuri-chan, kau sudah datang?! Maaf ya, merepotkanmu!" Suara Temari-sama datang menyambut kedatanganku dengan ramah.

"Ah, Matsuri-chan sudah datang ya, ayo masuk!" Kepala Kankuro-sama menyembul dari salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah.

"Permisi. Terimakasih atas undangannya." Kataku sambil membungkuk sopan. Aku berjalan mengikuti Temari-sama ke sebuah ruangan dimana kepala Kankuro-sama menyembul tadi.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya!" Ujar Temari-sama. Tangannya dengan cekatan menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir dan meletakkannya di hadapanku.

"Iya, sudah lebih dari 4 tahun. Bagaimana kabar anda?" Tanyaku.

"Kabarku baik sekali. Apalagi setelah mendengar Gaara akan membawamu kemari untuk membicarakan pernikahan."

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah mendahului kakak-kakakmu ini!" Gerutu Kankuro-sama yang duduk di sebrang meja.

Aku menunduk dalam. Rasanya pipiku mulai memanas lagi apalagi saat Gaara mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. Jantungku langsung berulah lagi.

"Angkat wajahmu. Tenanglah." Bisik Gaara-sensei padaku. Suara rendahnya membuat jantungku terasa ingin meledak ke luar.

"Jadi. Kapan rencananya?" Tanya Temari-sama dengan senyuman cerah, seolah menenangkan hatiku yang mulai gugup.

O.o

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku kembali sensei." Aku membungkukkan badanku saat kami telah sampai di depan kompleks apartemenku.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. Lalu berbalik hendak pulang.

"Ano…" Panggilku, Kepala sensei menoleh.

"Sukidayo, sensei!" Entah angin apa yang datang menerjang diriku. Mulutku seolah menyahutkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuperintahkan di dalam otak. Sehabis mengatakan itu. tubuhku terasa kaku. Lalu wajahku memerah hebat.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara. "Ja, ne!" Ujar Gaara. Buru-buru berbalik dan pergi.

Siiinnnggggg….

Pernyataan cintaku?! Pernyataan cintaku! Hei, sensei! jeritku dalam hati.

Apa-apaan itu?! 'Hn'?

Kyaaa memalukan!

-TBC-

Fict pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Entah mengapa tergerak membuat fict multichap dengan pair GaaraMatsuri mengingat fict dengan pair ini sangat jarang. Btw, untuk readers sekalian mohon dukungannya dengan mereview cerita ini. chapter dua akan kulanjutkan jika ada review. Hahaha :D

So, review ya minna~

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

A/N: I wanna say thanks to the people who have given me reviews. Skyesphantom, Guest, Baby Kim, Nana Kazuki, AishaMath, qyu-chan, Natsuya32, Richa Kenzeira, and kushu-chan thank you so much! This is for everyone. I hope you will like this. Please _Enjoy…_

Chapter 2: "Tidur."

Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu meremas kepalanya. Tubuhnya dengan gontai berjalan menuju kursi. Sambil meraba-raba, Gaara mencari pegangan untuk menompang tubuhnya yang terasa limbung.

'_Pening'_ Pikirnya.

Saat mencapai kursi, ia cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di kursi Kazekage. Sambil memijat pelipisnya Gaara menutup kedua bola matanya. Tengkuknya terasa tegang. Dan kepalanya pening sekali.

"Tok tok tok!" ketukan pendek itu membangunkan istirahatnya yang singkat.

"Masuk!" Gaara menarik punggungnya dari senderan kursi. Duduk dengan tegap seperti biasanya.

Seorang pria paruh baya datang. Membawa tumpukan kertas ke mejanya. "Kazekage-sama, ini adalah laproan hasil rapat kemarin. Para menteri meminta anda mempertimbangkan kembali kebijaksanaan tentang eksport dan import untuk bulan depan."

Gaara memincingkan matanya, membuat kedua alis kasat mata itu terlihat mengerut. '_Tidak kelihatan'_ keluhnya saat kedua matanya tidak dapat menangkap dengan jelas deretan huruf-huruf yang terasa kabur.

"Masukan ke dalam tas." Gaara mengalihkan pandangan pada pria paruh baya itu.

Pria itu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya langsung sibuk memasukan sedikit demi sedikit tumpukan laporan ke dalam tas.

"Kazekage-sama," Panggilnya di sela aktivitasnya. Gaara menoleh sebentar, memperlihatkan pandangan ada-apa?

"Sepertinya anda harus bergegas pulang. Cuaca tampak sedikit buruk hari ini." Ujarnya.

Dan benar saja, langit telah benar-benar mendung. Keadaan diluar jauh lebih gelap dari jam yang semestinya.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai nanti malam." Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan tas di meja kerja lalu menunduk hormat. "Saya permisi tuan." Katanya kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah pintu tertutup Gaara kembali menyesakkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok di belakang kursi. Menghela napas panjang. '_Ah, rasanya tidak pernah sesakit ini_.'keluhnya.

Gaara telah mencoba berulang kali memejamkan matanya. Mencari tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan pening yang semakin hari telah membuat badannya tambah lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Matanya sudah terasa sangat berat, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa benar-benar beristirahat. Bukan karena ia sibuk, oke mungkin ia memang benar sibuk tapi yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya beristirahat atau lebih tepatnya tidur!

Secara teknis yang ia tahu ketika kakak-kakaknya terlihat letih sehabis kerja maka mereka akan menutup matanya dalam beberapa jam lalu kembali pulih saat matanya membuka kembali. Dan mereka sebut proses menutup mata itu dengan tidur.

Sejatinya Gaara adalah manusia istimewa. Dulu, saat rubah ekor satu masih tersegel didalam tubuhnya, Gaara tidak pernah diijinkan tidur itulah mengapa ia benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali tentang bagaimana beristirahat. Kalau dulu tidak masalah ia tidak tidur, karena chakra rubah ekor satu dapat membantu Gaara menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya meski tanpa beristirahat. Tapi empat tahun lalu shukaku keluar dari tubuhnya dan Gaara sekalipun tidak pernah tertidur. Untuk beberapa tahun pertama Gaara masih bisa mengatasinya, ia menggunakan seluruh pegendalian chakranya agar ia bisa meningkatkan produksi darah dalam tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa tetap segar walaupun tidak tidur. Namun semua itu pasti ada batasnya, dan kini Gaara benar-benar merasakannya. Tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas dan pening. Gaara hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri jika ia terlalu lama berdiri atau duduk dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Matanya sering terlihat gelap dan sakit. Otot-ototnya terasa tegang. Seringkali juga konsentrasinya sedikit buyar dan ia merasa frustasi karenanya.

Kazekage punya banyak kerjaan setiap hari. Walau fisiknya hanya duduk tapi otak berpikir keras. Makanya, saat konsentrasinya tidak baik Gaara merasa susah. Bukan hanya pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai, konsentrasi juga merupakan kunci pengendalian chakranya, makanya ketika konsentrasi itu pecah, Gaara akan benar-benar dalam bahaya! Seluruh tubuhnya mungkin akan langsung ambruk dan ia tidak bisa bergerak semilipun…em apa ya istilahnya? Tak sadarkan diri?

Gaara telah berusaha menjaga konsentrasinya dengan tidak membuat dirinya terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal sepele. Tapi kadang, ada juga saat ia strees memikirkan cara untuk 'tidur'. Ia telah berjam-jam memejamkan matanya namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengalami perbaikan malah kadang tambah parah. Ia juga telah mencoba memijit-mijit otot kakunya untuk membuatnya tenang dan santai tapi yang ada daftar kerjaan malah tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya hingga membuat ia terpaksa menjejali konsentrasiinya dengan pekerjaan lalu lupa tujuan semula.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? bagaimana menemukan 'tidur'? ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu tidur itu rasanya seperti apa?! Lantas gimana ia tahu ia telah sampai pada tidur atau tidak?!

Gaara menajamkan indranya saat radarnya merasakan chakra Matsuri perlahan-lahan menjauh dari gedung sekolah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas yang berisi laporan dan buru-buru keluar dari ruangan.

Diluar, matahari telah sepenuhnya hilang di langit. Angin berhembus sedikit kuat dari biasanya. Membuat pasir berterbangan.

"Gaara-sensei!" Sebuah pekikan datang dari arah gerbang Akademi Suna Gakure.

Yang berteriak adalah seorang gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Kepalanya tertutup tudung dengan syal yang melilit hingga ke hidungnya. Menyisakan mata yang telah ia lindungi dengan kacamata.

Gadis itu berlari kecil kearahnya. Lalu matanya terlihat menyipit seakan sedang tersenyum. "Selamat sore." Sapanya. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tangannya meraih tas si gadis lalu berjalan di depannya.

Gaara berjalan santai, berusaha menyamakan irama langkahnya dengan Matsuri meski mantan muridnya itu berjalan di belakangnya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat bagian belakang jaketnya ditarik, Gaara menoleh.

"Gaara-sensei tidak perlu mengantarku sekarang. Cuaca sangat buruk hari ini. akan sangat berbahaya jika sensei mengatarku terlebih dahulu." Katanya.

"Siapa yang akan mengantarmu?" Tanya Gaara. Keningnya berkerut. Bingung.

Matsuri jauh lebih bingung lagi, "Eh?" gumamnya. Mata Masturi spontan mengarah ke tas kerjanya yang dibawa Gaara. "Lalu tasku?" Telunjuk Masturi mengarah pada tangan Gaara yang tengah menggenggam tas Matsuri. Pandangan Gaara jatuh pada tangannya sendiri. Lalu ia angkat tangan yang satunya lagi. Tangan yang tengah menenteng tumpukan laporan hasil rapat.

Kedua alis Matsuri terangkat. Lalu mengerut. "Kenapa dengan tas itu?" Tanyanya.

"Besok kau libur?" Gaara bertanya balik.

Kerutan di kening Matsuri bertambah _'apa pula maksud pertanyaan sensei ini?'_ Pikir Matsuri. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Menginaplah di rumahku." Tegas Gaara.

Blush…

"EH?" Matsuri tersentak. Rona merah langsung menjalar di seluruh pipinya. "Ma..maksudnya?" Secara otomatis pikiran Matsuri melayang. '_me…menginap? Apa itu maksudnya ajakan untuk –?'_

Pikiran Matsuri langsung terhenti saat Gaara membuka tas miliknya, memperlihatkan tumpukan kertas didalamnya, "Bantu aku memeriksa hasil rapat." Katanya sukses menghancurkan pikiran hina Matsuri.

"HAH?"

Jujur, ini adalah percakapan terpanjang antara Gaara-Matsuri beberapa bulan terakhir. Tapi masalahnya, kini Matsuri telah terkapar telak karena kaget. Matsuri… Matsuri…, emang kamu mikir apa?!

O.o

Kedua kaki Matsuri terlipat kaku. Tangannya saling bertaut dan wajahnya tampak gugup.

"Ano, sensei…" Panggilnya.

Gaara yang baru datang dari dapur dengan dua gelas teh mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat mendengarkan.

"Temari-sama dan Kankuro-sama kemana?" Tanyanya.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling lalu matanya berhenti pada kalender yang tergantung di sebelah barat dekat jendela.

"Tanggal 28, mereka sedang missi." Jawabnya.

"Sou ka…" Matsuri menganggukkan kepalanya, "EH?!" Jeritnya tiba-tiba. '_Itu berarti tidak ada siapapun di sini?!'_ Mata Matsuri melebar. "Ka..kapan mereka pulang?" Matsuri mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran yang kemungkinan besar pasti ia pikirkan.

"Seminggu lagi."

Dan jawaban Gaara malah semakin menguatkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Cepat-cepat Matsuri menundukan kepalanya. Membuat dagunya hampir tenggelam di lehernya. _'kendalikan pikiranmu, Matsuri! Kendalikan! Kendalikan!'_ rapal Matsuri dalam hati.

"Hu –hujannya tambah deras ya," Ujar Matsuri membuka percakapan yang tidak penting

Gaara melirik ke arah Matsuri, mengangguk.

Hening.

"Sepertinya anginnya juga semakin kencang." Lanjut Matsuri. Makin tidak penting.

Kembali, Gaara hanya mengangguk. Lalu…

Hening.

Matsuri melihat tangan Gaara yang dengan lincah menyapu halaman demi halaman dari tumpukan kertas di meja. Gugup, Matsuri tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa. Keheningan ini membuat debaran jantungnya semakin terdengar keras saja. Ia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Ne, sensei apa teh nya mau tambah lagi?" Tawar Matsuri melihat gelas milik Gaara yang telah kosong.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali tenggelam dalam tumpukan laporan.

"Gaara sensei!" Suara gadis itu kembali terdengar, kali ini agak jauh. Tampaknya Matsuri masih di dapur.

"Ya?" Teriak Gaara.

"Bolehkah aku memasak untuk makan malam?" Tanyanya. Kepala Matsuri menyembul dari pintu ruang tamu.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara.

"Ne, Sensei apa kau suka sup lobak?"

Tangan Gaara berhenti. Kepalanya ia dongkakkan hingga Gaara bisa melihat wajah Matsuri dengan jelas. "Ya." Gumamnya. Lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Hyuu…

Gaara merasa badannya benar-benar lemas. Tubuhnya limbung. Dan kepalanya sangat pening. Pusing.

"Se –sensei!" Panggil Matsuri cemas. "Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanyanya. Dengan sigap, Matsuri membantu Gaara berdiri stabil. "Ne, sensei. Kau kenapa?" Ulangnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Katanya. Lalu melepaskan pegangan Matsuri. "Aku akan mandi dulu." Dan ia berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah lantai dua.

"Se –sensei…" Gumam Matsuri khawatir.

O.o

Aroma masakan menguar tajam saat langkah kaki Gaara semakin mendekati dapur. Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak ia terakhir kali mencium aroma masakan rumah. Selama ini kakak sulungnya, Temari tidak lagi memasak. Temari terlalu sibuk mengurusi hubungan antar-Gakure. Ia jarang sekali berada di rumah. Sekalinya libur Temari lebih memilih tidur seharian. Lalu Kakaknya yang kedua, Kankuro tidak bisa diharapkan. Sebagai sesama lelaki, ia juga tidak pernah memasak sekalipun dalam hidupnya. itulah mengapa, dapur di dalam keluarga Sabaku no ini hanyalah sebuah hiasan saja. Pelengkap!

Makanan sehari-hari biasa diantar bibi Yin. Bibi Yin adalah pengurus rumah yang datang seminggu sekali untuk membereskan rumah dan dua kali sehari untuk mengirim makanan pada keluarga Gaara tapi hari ini nampaknya bibi Yin tidak bisa datang karena di luar sedang hujan badai.

"Sensei? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Matsuri. Wajahnya merona hebat saat melihat kearah Gaara yang kini memakai baju kaos berlengan pendek dan celana kain panjang. Gaya pakaian rumah yang belum pernah sekalipun dilihat oleh Matsuri.

"Un, Kalau kau mau mandi kau bisa pakai baju kakakku." Gaara mengucek rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Melihat adegan ekslusif itu, Matsuri diam-diam meneguk ludahnya. Cepat-cepat ia palingkan pandangannya sebelum matanya terpaku.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan mandi setelah kita makan malam." Jawabnya.

Matsuri kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya membuat makan malam. Tangannya dengan luwes memasukan ini dan itu ke dalam panci hingga aroma harumnya semakin menggugah selera.

Gaara meneguk ludahnya. "Lobak?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Matsuri mengangguk kecil. "Sayur lobak dengan irisan daging dan taburan kacang serta bawang goreng."

Matsuri tengah memasukkan irisan bawang merah ke dalam minyak dalam katel ketika Gaara membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol susu.

"Ting!"

"Sensei, bisa kau lihat nasi di _ricecooker_? Sepertinya nasinya sudah matang." Matsuri menunjuk pada _ricecooker_ di samping lemari es yang telah berbunyi.

"Un," Gumam Gaara lalu membuka tutup _ricecooker_ itu. "Matsuri, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aduk nasinya, biar matangnya merata." Matsuri menyodorkan cukil nasi pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya melihat tangan Matsuri tanpa berniat mengambil cukil itu. "Bagaimana cara mengaduk nasi?" Gaara bertanya dengan polos.

Singg….

"HUAahahaha…." Tawa Matsuri pecah seketika.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, bingung melihat reaksi Matsuri yang malah tertawa lepas.

"Ah, Aku lupa kalau sensei adalah seorang tuan muda!" Ujar Matsuri "Coba lihat baik-baik tanganku." Matsuri kemudian meliuk-liukan tangannya.

"Ah, ya!" Gaara mengambil cukil nasi dan memperagakan gerakan tangan Matsuri. "Seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

Disampingnya, Matsuri tersenyum bangga. "Sip!" Katanya, lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk menyentuh rambut Gaara yang masih basah dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Pintar!" Lanjutnya.

Gerakan Matsuri terhenti ketika Pandangannya tertangkap oleh sepasang mata hitam Gaara. Rona merah langsung menjalar keseluruh wajahnya. Membuat napasnya terhenti secara mendadak.

Suara hujan mengalun lembut.

Adegan saling tatap itu telah berlangsung lebih dari dua menit ketika Gaara tiba-tiba memanggilnya, membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Matsuri,"

"Hah, Ada apa?" Matsuri terperangah. Kaget.

"Gosong!" Ujar Gaara, membuat kedua alis Matsuri mengerut tidak mengerti.

"Bau Gosong!" Jelas Gaara.

"UA, BAWANG GORENGNYA!" Matsuri segera berlari pada bawang dalam katel yang malangnya telah berubah warna menjadi hitam legam.

"Maaf sen –!"

"BRUG."

Kata-kata Matsuri terputus, "–SENSEI!" Teriaknya. berlari menggapai tubuh Gaara yang tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja.

"SENSEI!" Panggil Matsuri. Dengan cepat Matsuri menepuk pipi Gaara. Namun nihil, Gaara benar-benar tak sadar. Dia pingsan! Dan inilah pertamakali Matsuri melihat Gaara terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Tenang Matsuri."Gumam Matsuri mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Cairan bening telah menggenang di balik pelupuk matanya dan siap mengalir ke pipinya.

O.o

"…i"

"…sei"

"Sensei"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara panggilan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

"Tik!"

Setetes air jatuh ke pipinya. Membuat indranya kembali tersadar. Gaara mencoba mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sensei!"

Sebuah tangan mengelus-elus pipinya dengan lembut. _'Nyaman'_ pikirnya.

"Tik!"

Setes air jatuh lagi, kali ini ke bibirnya. _'Asin'_ Rasanya.

"Sensei… sensei…" Suara itu berulang kali memanggilnya. Suara yang terdengar sedih diantara isak tangis.

_Menangis?_

Mata Gaara bergerak perlahan. _Ah, sepertinya konsentrasiku benar-benar telah pecah tadi._ Pikirnya, sambil mengingat-ngingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Gaara merasa seluruh badannya mendadak mati. Lemas sekali hingga ia bahkan tak sanggup membuka kelopak matanya sendiri.

"Tik!"

Setetes air kembali jatuh. Kali ini jatuh di hidungnya.

Telinganya kemudian samar-samar mendengar suara isakan yang semakin melemah. _Ah, diluar masih hujan_. Suara gemerisik air pun mulai terdengar jelas.

"Sensei…"

Panggilan itu membuat Gaara sepenuhnya kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Tik!"

Setetes air mata yang kini jatuh tepat di mata Gaara. Membuatnya perlahan bisa membuka kelopak matanya.

Lewat cahaya yang masuk perlahan ke matanya, Gaara menemukan sesosok wajah Matsuri menatapnya dengan khawatir. Matanya memerah, dan air mata mengalir ke pipinya yang juga telah memerah sampai ke hidung.

_Matsuri menangis?_ Pikir Gaara. Ada suatu letupan merangsek masuk ke dadanya. Membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Sensei… sensei… sensei…" Panggilnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Tik!" Air matanya kini jatuh ke pipi Gaara lalu turun ke lehernya.

"Adakah yang terasa sakit, sensei?" Tanyanya sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah." Jawab Gaara pelan. Kini kedua mata hitamnya telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Menyadari bagaimana poosisinya sekarang membuat ia kebingungan.

Kepalanya dengan sangat 'beruntung' tertidur di pangkuan Matsuri. _Pantas nyaman._

"Syukurlah." Matsuri mengusap kening Gaara dan menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. "Ayo pejamkan mata sensei!" komando Matsuri.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. separuh dari jiwanya menyuruhnya segera bangkit, tapi dilain sisi ia ingin tetap seperti ini. Hangat dan nyaman.

Gaara hendak bangkit dari posisi memabukan ini, namun tangan Matsuri menahannya.

"Sensei terlalu lelah, tidur sebentar!" Titahnya. Mata Gaara terbelalak. Baru kali ini ada yang berani memerintahnya seperti ini. Nada bicara Matsuri mendadak tegas.

"Laporan." Pikiran Gaara mendadak teringat pekerjaan lagi.

"Tunda dulu. Saat ini otakmu terlalu _over_. Istirahat sebentar ya." Bujuknya. Dan kesalnya jauh dilubuk hatinya Gaara benar-benar tidak kuasa kehilangan perasaan hangat ini. apalagi jari Matsuri yang menyisir rambutnya telah membutakan indra perasanya.

Hujan masih mengucur dengan deras malam itu. Bunyi air yang jatuh ke tanah terdengar sangat menenangkan. Perasaan hangat saat udara di luar terasa luar biasa dingin membuat Gaara tak bisa lagi melepaskan posisinya. Badannya yang bagai telah terpaku, berbaring nyaman di lantai ruang tengah yang hanya di alasi tatami dan tanpa penghangat ruangan. Meski begitu, tubuh Gaara –anehnya- terasa sangat hangat.

Tangan Matsuri membelai rambutnya. Tangan kecil yang lembut. Tangan yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat matanya tertutup begitu saja. _Ah, lelah sekali_. Pikirnya. Lalu gelap.

o.O

Mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan kedua bolanya yang hitam membesar saat melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding.

_Jam 10?_

Kepala Gaara yang dulu selalu terasa pening kini telah membaik. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih segar. Gaara hendak berdiri dari berbaringnya ketika tidak sengaja matanya melihat wajah Matsuri yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Dengkuran halus terdengar seirama dengan hembusan napas yang teratur dan dalam.

Hujan masih turun. Tapi sekarang tidak terlalu deras.

'kruyuuukk…'

Ah, Gaara jadi teringat. Ia kan belum sempat makan malam. Ia juga jadi teringat, sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa jam di dinding itu masih menunjuk pukul 7 malam. Tapi sekarang setelah ia membuka matanya tiba-tiba tiga jam telah berlalu begitu saja. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Kepala Matsuri perlahan semakin turun. Terus turun dan… ia terperanjat. Membuat kepala Gaara, yang tidur di pangkuannya, ikut tersentak. Matanya terbuka.

"Ah, sensei sudah bangun?" Sapanya begitu ia bertemu dengan mata Gaara.

_Bangun? Apa itu berarti aku telah… tidur?_

Kesimpulan itu melesat dengan cepat di otaknya. 'tidur' adalah sebuah permasalahan sangat besar bagi Gaara akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak yakin apa itu 'tidur' atau bagaimana 'tidur', ia benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk apapun tentang rasa 'tidur'. Tapi perasaan yang baru yang tadi dilalui Gaara pun baru baginya. Jadi itu juga bisa menjadi kemungkinan bahwa ia tadi telah 'tidur'.

"Hn" akhirnya Gaara hanya mengeluarkan jawaban andalannya yang singkat, padat dan… ambigu.

Menyadari posisi yang agak sedikit… em apa ya disebutnya, intim? Pipi Matsuri merona merah. Jujur saja sedari tadi kakinya sangat pegal dan sakit karena kram. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah selama Matsuri bisa melihat wajah tidur Gaara untuk pertama kalinya. Ugh, bagai melihat malaikat tidur di pangkuannya, Matsuri bahkan hampir gila karena tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman di bibirnya.

Gaara tak juga beranjak dari posisinya. Wajah kakunya hanya terpaku pada langit-langit ruangan. Menerawang jauh, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit. Wajah yang penuh dengan beban dan permasalahan.

Dan posisi yang …intim ini terpaksa harus segera berakhir ketika perut keduanya, yang protes minta diisi, berbunyi hampir bersamaan. Memalukan memang, tapi tak masalah karena itu manusiawi.

"Sensei aku akan menghangatkan sayurnya sebelum kita makan. Tunggu sebentar!" Matsuri bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Gaara.

Lalu otak Gaara semakin jelas memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang rasanya… _aneh?!_

-TBC-

A/N: Dear readers, Thank you for reading guys. Any review will be highly appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

A/N: Minna, special thanks to Natsuya32, LalaNur Aprilia, Cherry, Baby Kim, Kushu-chan, qyu-chan, Hwang Energy, and Jessy Angelica for reviewing my fic! Hope you'll continue supporting me…. ^^/ enjoy please…

Chapter 3: "Kenyataan yang menyakitkan"

Matsuri menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Semua energi yang ia punya terasa habis begitu saja. _Sial, dasar Nanako! _Rutuknya.

Si ember bocor Nanako, akhirnya, kelepasan bicara! Alhasil, semua warga sekolah tahu kalau Matsuri dan orang nomer satu di Suna Gakure telah bertunangan. Kebocoran yang bagai banjir bandang ini akan membawa Tsunami berskala maha dahsyat karena seluruh murid SD Suna Gakure akan bercerita pada orang tua masing-masing dan membuat seluruh masyarakat Suna mengetahuinya!

Bencana ini… entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada Gaara?!

Kekhawatiran Matsuri terbukti ketika gosip menyebar dengan begitu cepat keesokan harinya. Bahkan para wartawan telah bertengger manis di depan apartemen Matsuri sejak pagi buta. Jadilah Matsuri tersolasi hari itu.

_Dasar Nanako BODOH!_

Jadi selebriti dadakan bukanlah hal yang bagus. Pertama kali ditimpa gosip benar-benar menyesakkan. Pasalnya, entah dapat berita dari mana, status hubungan keduanya dilebih-lebihkan! Sebuah Koran yang menjadi langganan Matsuri memberitakan bahwa katanya Matsuri dan Gaara telah tidur bersama! Tidur bersama apanya? Ciuman aja belum pernah!

Sumber lain menyatakan bahwa salah seorang warga bernama X mengatakan bahwa ia pernah melihat Matsuri keluar dari rumah Kazekage dipagi buta saat Temari dan Kankuro pergi dalam missi. Lalu ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Kazekage sering terlihat di sekitar lokasi apartemen Matsuri di sore hari. Lalu timbulah kesimpulan: "Mereka sering menghabiskan malam bersama".

Matsuri menghela napas. "Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat Gaara yang langsung pulang setelah mengantarku?! Dasar gosip bodoh!"

Dan para saksi mata berinisal pun semakin banyak bermunculan dengan berbagai pemberitaan yang ngelantur luar biasa! Tapi itu belum seberapa… sebuah club yang menyatakan dirinya 'Gaara-sama Fans Club' membuat pernyataan 'PERANG' sebesar halaman Koran! Oke, ada peribahasa mengatakan _Love is War and in War everything is legal. _Tak masalah. Selama mereka tidak mengancam untuk membunuhnya, Matsuri akan tetap sabar menghadapi kutukan tidak masuk akal itu.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak gosip itu menyebar. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda surut! Apalagi, Kazekage tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun untuk membuat semua gosip ini mereda. Matsuri pun hampir gila! Ia bagai orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya mempercayai pertunangan ini. Hatinya bimbang dan semakin merasa konyol sendiri.

Gaara, Gaara… sedingin apapun Gaara, setidaknya sebuah pernyataan cinta wajiblah ia utarakan pada calon istrinya itu. Sekali saja… Agar Matsuri yakin pada kenyataan ini. Agar Matsuri tidak menganggap semua ini bualan belaka.

Tapi Gaara sepertinya tidak memiliki sisi romantis sedikitpun! 0,0000001% saja tidak ada! Pria yang hanya tahu bekerja dan bertarung tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkan perasaan wanita. Ia bahkan baru tahu rasanya 'tidur'!

Matsuri semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Otaknya terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan semua gosip ini. Ia juga belum pernah bertemu dengan Gaara lagi semenjak itu. Kalau saja Gaara sedikit memberi kepastian akan perasaannya pada Matsuri, Matsuri akan merasa jauh lebih tegar menghadapi ini. Semua ini, membuat kepalanya ingin meledak!

Sebuah ketukan menyadarkan lamunan Matsuri. Dengan sedikit limbung, Matsuri berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Selamat pagi nona Matsuri." Seseorang dengan wajah yang begitu asing muncul dibalik pintu rumahnya.

Matsuri mengerutkan keningnya, _bukan wartawan, kan?! _Pikirnya waspada.

Menyadari sikap Matsuri, pria setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah, "Saya bukan wartawan. Saya datang sebagai utusan dari pemerintah pusat untuk membawa anda menghadap Tetua." Ujarnya.

_Ah,mengenai pertunangan ini ya?_ pikir Matsuri. Lalu kepalanya mengangguk pendek. "Tunggu sebentar, saya akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu." Ujar Matsuri.

"Sepertinya wartawan diluar sangat banyak, jadi sebaiknya anda saya jemput lewat jalur belakang,"

Matsuri lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening, "Jalur belakang?"

"Benar. tiga puluh menit lagi kendaraannya akan datang. Silahkan bersiap." Lalu pria utusan ini dengan sopan menutup pintu apartemen Matsuri dari luar, meninggalkan Matsuri dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Tapi waktu tiga puluh menit bukanlah waktu yang cukup bagi seorang perempuan untuk bersiap mengahadap Tetua yang sudah seperti calon mertua. Matsuri merasa seluruh kepalanya berputar saat menghadapi tumpukan baju yang ia keluarkan dari lemari.

"Aduh, baju yang mana nih?!" Gerutu Matsuri. Tangannya sibuk memilah-milih ini dan itu. lalu tanganya berhenti pada sebuah baju kimono peninggalan ibunya.

"Apa aku pakai baju ini?" Pikirnya.

"Tapi aku akan merasa sangat malu jika memakainya. Aku kan tidak bisa pakai kimono sendiri!" Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah baju terusan berwarna merah muda yang lembut. "Apa yang ini saja?" Gumamnya.

Lalu jam kukuk di meja riasnya berbunyi pertanda waktu yang dijanjikan akan datang lima menit kedepan.

"Waduh! Lima menit lagi! Ah, sudahlah… pakai ini saja." Matsuri mencabut sebuah baju dengan asal.

Dan tepat seperti yang pria paruh baya itu janjikan, lima menit kemudian kaca jendela di balkon bergeser perlahan.

"Anda sudah siap, nona?" Panggil sebuah suara.

Matsuri bergegas mengambil sepatunya dan berlari menuju balkon. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sebuah burung raksasa bertengger di pagar yang ada di balkon. _Jadi ini maksud jalur belakang dan kendaraan._

"Mari, pengang erat-erat!" Tuntun pria pembawa berita itu. dan wussss…. Burung itu langsung terbang begitu Matsuri naik ke punggungnya.

O.o

"Apa kau tidak tahu diri?"

Sebuah salam yang sangat tidak sopan untuk membuka percakapan siang itu.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam sejak Matsuri menginjakan kakinya di ruang bermeja bundar ini, seorang nenek tua datang dengan kata-kata itu saat bertemu Matsuri.

"…apa?" Matsuri mengerutkan keningnya, berharap salah dengar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu diri?" Ulangnya dengan suara parau yang tidak nyaman di dengar.

Matsuri meneguk ludahnya, semua kata sapaan manis yang ia siapkan tertelan sudah.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Matsuri bagai korban salah tangkap.

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku? Apa kau tidak tahu diri?!" Nenek tua itu semakin mengeraskan suaranya, membuat hati Matsuri menciut.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu keras." Ujar seorang kakek tua disampingnya.

Kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek usia lanjut ini duduk mengitari meja bundar dengan mata menyudut di kursi Matsuri. Membuat Matsuri merasa seakan akan dimakan monster mengerikan dari pulau antah berantah.

"Apa kau yang bernama Matsuri?" Tanya seorang Kakek dengan kumis menjuntai yang panjang.

"Ya."

"Apa kau yang bertunangan dengan Gaara?" Tanya seorang nenek bertudung hitam.

"..Ya?" Jawab Matsuri sedikit meragu. Tapi sepertinya kumpulan orang tua ini tidak menangkap keraguan itu.

"Ah, anak itu benar-benar telah menusuk kita dari belakang!" komentar seorang diantara mereka.

"Ya, sepertinya dia serius dengan jawabannya yang waktu itu."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan ia berbuat seenaknya. Gertakan sambal seperti ini bukan penghalang bagi kita untuk tetap melanjutkan perjodohan dengan klan di Konoha Gakure."

Mendengar kata perjodohan dan Konoha, hati Matsuri merasa menclos… _apa? Apa maksudnya?_

"Perempuan seperti ini tidak pantas mendampingi Gaara. Dia bahkan jauh lebih buruk dariyang kita duga." Nenek yang membentak Matsuri di awal pertemuan langsung melirik Matsuri dengan enggan.

"Hinata Hyuuga tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis lusuh seperti ini."

"Apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu hingga menolak perjodohan dan melakukan pertunangan dengan gadis kotor ini?!"

Mendengar semua penghinaan ini Matsuri merasa seluruh harga dirinya telah hancur. Hinata Hyuuga?! Jelas, ia kalah jauh… Hinata Hyuuga yang bagai Yamato Nadeshiko (gadis ideal Jepang) tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Seujung kuku pun ia tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Kita harus menghentikan ini semua. Perjodohan dengan Hinata Hyuuga dari Konoha harus tetap terjadi!"

"Dengar, nak! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau khayalkan. Tapi berhentilah berharap bahwa kau akan menjadi istri Gaara karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"…"

"Kau, hanya dijadikan tameng oleh Gaara untuk menghindar dari perjodohan ini."

"Kau, yang lusuh seperti ini, tidak mungkin dicintai Gaara."

"Gaara hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Gaara tidak mungkin menikahimu."

"Gaara hanya akan menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Keputusan ini sudah final. Pernikahan yang akan berdampak bagi hubungan diplomatik antar Negara ini tidak mungkin kau hancurkan, kan? Buang jauh-jauh angan-anganmu untuk menikah dengan Gaara. Kau, hanya semut yang tidak berhaga. Jadi, enyahkan perasaanmu padanya."

"Ya, cepat putuskan pertunangan konyol ini!"

"Hei, Nak! Jawab!"

Tetua-tetua itu menggebrak meja bersamaan. Bagai tengah memutuskan sanksi pada terdakwa.

"Kau dengar tidak? Cepat bubarkan pertunanganmu dengan Gaara."

_Ah, Ya! mungkin aku hanya dijadikan alasan bagi Gaara-sensei untuk menghindari pertunangannya dengan Hinata-san. Aku disini hanya sebuah boneka yang telah dimanfaatkan. Aku hanya terlalu percaya diri dengan menganggap Sensei mencintaiku dan akan menikahiku. Semua ini hanya lelucon. Tidak lebih! Aku hanya dimanfaatkan… dimanfaatkan…_

Kata-kata itu bagai bergaung di kepalanya. Terus berulang hingga hatinya terlalu kelu untuk menangis. Perasaannya hancur. Angan-angannya hancur. Dan sedikit kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia kecap harus berbuah racun. Ia merasa telah didorong jatuh ke jurang yang dalam.

Semua pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya terjawab sudah. Gaara melamarnya hanya untuk menghindari perjodohan. Bukan karena Gaara mencintainya…. Bukan! Sama sekali bukan!

_Ah, begitu rupanya. Itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Itulah mengapa ia hanya bergumam dingin saat aku menyatakan cinta. Itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah memperlakukanku selayaknya kekasih. Aku hanya terlalu percaya diri. Menyedihkan…_

Matsuri menghela napas panjang. Lalu berdiri dari duduknya. _Sakit sekali ya Tuhan! Sakit…_

Sebuah pisau belati tengah mengorek isi jantungnya, isi hati beserta seluruh perasaannya.

Matsuri mengeraskan kepalannya. Lalu menunduk dalam dihadapan para Tetua yang dengan tajam menunggu responnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya mencoba menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Matsuri mengambil napas yang mulai terasa sulit. "Aku permisi." Lalu berbalik pergi.

_Semua ini HANYA LELUCON!_

O.o

Gaara mengurut pelipisnya berulang kali, tapi pening itu tak kunjung hilang juga. _Ada apa ini? Padahal kemarin-kemarin sudah baikan?! _Pikirnya.

Pintu masuk ruangannya terbuka tanpa ketukan. Membuat Gaara menoleh dengan sedikit bertampang kesal.

"Gaara-sama, maaf keperluannya sangat mendadak! Tapi Tetua meminta anda segera menghadap!" Seorang pria setengah baya membungkuk sopan.

_Ugh, ada apa lagi? _Gerutunya. Ia merasa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Tetua akan sangat merepotkan.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Jawab Gaara. Lalu meraih segelas kopi yang terhidang di meja kerjanya.

"Baik, saya permisi." Bersamaan dengan itu pintu tertutup dan pria itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Gaara menyesap kopinya sembari sesekali meniup uap yang keluar dari cangkir kopi. Ia memilih menyesap kopinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Tetua-tetua yang hanya akan merewelkan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan menambah pusing kepalanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pusing, semenjak Matsuri tak lagi menjadi bantalnya, ia benar-benar kehilangan rasa 'tidur' itu lagi. Ah, rasanya ia akan membutuhkan Matsuri malam ini karena kepalanya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa pening ini.

Mata jade Gaara menangkap sebuah headline Koran yang tergeletak di meja tamu. _Misteri hubungan Gaara dan Matsuri: Mereka telah tidur bersama?_

Perlahan, kaki Gaara melangkah untuk meraih Koran itu. Sebuah headline yang sejak seminggu terakhir ini menghiasi halaman awal Koran-koran yang ia baca.

_Dari mana mereka tahu aku pernah tidur dengannya?_ Tanya Gaara dalam hati.

Tangan Gaara dengan cekatan membuka lembar demi lembar halaman tercetak itu. lalu mengangguk heran. _Kenapa mereka bisa tahu?_ Pikirnya.

Di koran itu tertulis bahwa Gaara dan Matsuri sering menghabiskan malam bersama. Matsuri juga sering terlihat keluar dari rumah Gaara di pagi buta. Yah, kepala Gaara dengan cepat mengingat saat-saat Matsuri menginap di rumahnya dan menjadi bantal tidurnya.

Ia akui, setelah ia merebahkan diri di pangkuan mantan muridnya itu kepalanya jadi terasa lebih baik. jadi ia mengundang Matsuri untuk menginap di rumahnya berberapa kali. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat kepala Gaara membaik setelah tidak tidur beberapa hari. Malam ini pun ia berencana untuk mengajak Matsuri menginap di rumahnya lagi karena pening di kepalanya yang semakin memburuk.

Ah, ia juga ingin sekali memakan masakan buatan Matsuri. Atau setidaknya mencium aroma masakan dari dapur Sabaku no yang hampir tidak pernah berasap.

Lalu kepala Gaara dengan spontan melirik kearah jam dinding, dan mendengus pelan. Jam 13.00. Empat jam lagi sebelum kantor bubar. _Masih lama._

"Tok Tok Tok!" Ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk!" Ujar Gaara.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. _Pria itu lagi?_

"Gaara-sama, Tetua memanggil anda." Katanya tetap bernada sopan.

"Ah, Ya!" Jawab Gaara. _Aku lupa!_

"Tetua sudah menunggu anda di ruang pertemuan." Tegasnya, menyatakan bahwa para orang tua itu tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi.

Gaara mengangguk kecil lalu meletakkan koran ke tempat semula.

o.O

"Kau tidak sedang dalam posisi memilih, Gaara!" Sebuah lengkingan tajam bergema di dalam ruangan.

Gaara menghela napas pendek, percakapan ini membuat kepalanya semakin pening. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku." Respon Gaara seraya mengokohkan pandangannya.

Wajah para tetua mulai memerah, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Gaara.

"Perjodohan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan apapun yang terjadi!"

"Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Matsuri apapun yang terjadi!" Balas Gaara.

"Kau?! Kau pikir kau siapa? Pernikahan ini adalah tanggung jawabmu sebagai Kazekage untuk mempererat hubungan diplomatik kita dengan Konoha Gakure!"

Gaara mendengus pelan, bukannya ia tidak mengerti tapi justru para tetua ini yang tidak paham! Jika perjodohan ini tetap berlangsung Hokage mereka, Naruto, tidak akan tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya direbut begitu saja… justru perjodohan ini akan membuat hubungan antar Kage jadi memanas!

Tapi para orang tua ini tidak akan pernah bisa menerima apapun yang dikatakan Gaara. Mereka menganggap semua itu omong kosong dan hanya alasan belaka. Ah, dasar nenek-kakek!

"…"

"Kau mengerti?! Jadi, putuskan pertunangan bodoh itu dan jelaskan pada media bahwa yang akan menikah denganmu adalah Hyuu..."

Omelan nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek tua itu membuat kepeningan Gaara melonjak dua kali lipat. Alhasil, Gaara tak mampu menangkap apa yang dikatakan mereka. _Berisik!_

"…kau harusnya tahu diri… kazekage…. Gadis itu tidak pantas….. bla bla bla…" Otot-otot di kepala Gaara semakin menegang. _Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!_

Dengan garang Gaara menggebrak meja. Chakra kotor yang ia keluarkan membuat ruangan bergema keras. "Aku undur diri." Katanya, lalu menutup pintu tanpa seorangpun di ruangan sanggup memprotesnya.

_Kepalaku sakit sekali…_

"Kazekage-sama, lima menit lagi anda akan bertemu dengan wartawan dari redaksi Koran SunaTodays … lalu disusul dengan laporan dari Kankuro-sama … Kemudian nanti sore akan ada rapat gabungan … Lalu, jadwal setelahnya…" Seorang sekertaris langsung meninju kepala Gaara dengan deretan jadwal kerja yang rasanya semakin mencekik.

"Batalkan! Kepalaku sakit!" Jawab Gaara setelah sang sekertaris berhenti mengoceh lebih dari lima menit.

O.o

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Matsuri hanya duduk dengan ekspresi kaku seperti patung. Sari mendekat kesampingnya.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau akan menikah dengan Gaara-sama? Kenapa kau malah terlihat sangat terpukul?"

"Gaara-sensei seorang Kazekage, kan?" Tanya Matsuri ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Gaara-sama adalah pemimpin kita. Orang nomer satu di desa Suna ini!" Jawab Sari. Perempuan berambut panjang itu menghela napas. "Kau tahu, kan? Gaara-sama telah menjadi Kazekage selama bertahun-tahun! Kenapa kau mendadak lupa seperti ini, sih? Kau amnesia, ya? kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Matsuri tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Ia tetap diam kaku dengan mata menerawang, kosong.

Gelar Kazekagenya itu membuat Matsuri merasa kecil. Ucapan para Tetua beberapa jam yang lalu menyadarkannya. Menyadarkannya akan perbedaan yang jauh melintang antara dirinya dan Gaara. Seperti mengatakan, _lihat ada semut disana _dan _lihat ada dinosaurus di depan mu!_

"Kazekage bertanggung jawab penuh bagi kemakmuran desanya, kan?" Kata Matsuri.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kazekage bertanggung jawab penuh atas kondisi hubungan antar Gakure, kan?" Kata Matsuri lagi.

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Ya! tentu saja!"

Matsuri yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba melihat kearah anak-anak yang berlarian di taman.

"Kehidupan mereka pun menjadi tanggung jawab Kazekage juga, kan?"

Sari menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin."

"Ah, bahkan hidupku pun menjadi tanggung jawab Kazekage-sama. Aku tahu karena dulu sepeninggal orang tuaku hidupku menjadi tanggungan Gakure. Kau tahu siapa yang berperan penting dalam perdamaian dunia shinobi ini?"

"Kazekage-sama dan kage lainnya."

"Binggo!"

"Bukan hanya itu semua sistem perekonomian pun menjadi tanggung jawab Kazekage-sama."

"Sistem kurikulum tempatku mengajarpun tanggung jawab Kazekage-sama!"

"Benar! begitu juga dengan kantorku bekerja sekarang!"

"Banyak sekali tanggung jawabnya."

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seluruh desa bergantung pada Kazekage-sama sebagai sentral."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Perasaan kecil, tidak memiliki apa-apa, tidak adil, dan kemarahan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan membuat bibirnya menjadi berat.

"Kau! Ada apa denganmu? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sari, membuat Matsuri tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Matsuri, seperti sedang menghibur perasaannya.

"Benar begitu?"

"Ya, tenang saja!"

Tiba-tiba, Matsuri merasakan sesuatu yang panas bangkit dalam dirinya, sebuah perasaan yang entah ada dimana, hancur berkeping-keping. Sesuatu yang ada di hatinya, yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui, runtuh seketika.

"Aku…. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihnya…. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuat dia berpaling padaku… selamanya aku hanyalah pecundang yang terlalu percaya diri… aku…. Ah, dunia ini tidak adil, kan?!..."

Matsuri menangis, sementara Sari tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Matsuri. Sejak mengenal Matsuri, dia belum pernah melihatnya terluka seperti ini setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Matsuri… ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu terluka?"

"Tega-teganya dia melakukan ini! bisa-bisanya dia mempermainkan perasaanku! Dia sangat jauh… aku tidak menyangka dia sejauh itu…. aku… sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa meraihnya… Aku tidak menyangka…"

Matsuri mengubur kepalanya di pangkuan dan menangis terisak-isak. Semakin keras mengendalikan diri. Semakin kuat emosi yang terasa. Perasaannya terasa meledak hingga ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kenangan-kenangan bersama Gaara terlintas dikepalanya. Seperti sebuah film yang sangat menekannya.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, saat Matsuri memilihnya sebagai guru, saat berlatih bersama, saat Gaara datang menyelamatkannya, saat Gaara memutuskan menjadi Kazekage, saat Gaara melamarnya, saat pulang bersama sehabis kerja, saat Matsuri mencium pipinya, juga saat Matsuri menyatakan cinta setelah bertemu dengan kedua saudara Gaara, saat Gaara mengajaknya menginap, saat Gaara tidur di pangkuannya, saat Gaara memakan masakannya dengan lahap, saat Matsuri membantunya mengeringkan rambutnya, saat pertamakali Gaara tersenyum walau hanya sedetik, saat mata Gaara menangkapnya ketika bangun tidur di pangkuannya, saat Gaara belajar memotong wortel, saat Gaara memandangnya dengan teduh….

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu memukul pikirannya. _Aku…aku… tidak bisa melepaskannya!_ Ketika pikiran itu melintas di otaknya, Kesedihan yang tak terkendali menyerangnya. Hatinya terasa sedang di koyak-koyak. Menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana ini Sari….? Apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

Isakan Matsuri telah berubah menjadi segukan. Sari, yang merasa simpati padanya memeluk punggung Matsuri yang naik turun dan ikut menangis bersama walau ia tidak begitu mengerti apa permasalahannya. Air mata Matsuri mengalir deras. Semakin deras dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti mengalir.

Matsuri merasa langit diatasnya runtuh!

-TBC-

A/N: Sorry guys for leaving this story for so long… I just have no idea and and seem clueless to write… anyways, how about this chapter? Review minna~ hehehe ^^/v


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

A/N: Thank you for continued stream of reviews. I'm glad so many of you appear to like my fict. Natsuya32, Rewinsan, Cherry, Hwang Energy, LalaNur Aprilia, Mugiwara p, Baby Kim and Nara Kazuki. Thank you for your support. I dedicate this chapter for you guys. Hope you'll like this. Enjoy… :D

Chapter 4: "Weird day"

Meski kepala Gaara telah menunjukan tanda-tanda kepeningan yang sudah diambang batas, tapi radarnya akan chakra Matsuri masih berjalan dengan sangat baik. Lewat radar itu, ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Matsuri disekitarnya. Gaara telah menelusuri bangku di taman itu hingga matanya menangkap dua sosok perempuan yang menangis bersama.

Perempuan yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di pangkuan dan perempuan yang memeluk punggungnya. Ah, tangisan yang memilukan itu membuat telinga sensitifnya sedikit teriris. Lalu kepalanya sibuk berpikir. _Kenapa Matsuri menangis?_

Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa perempuan yang satunya lagi ikut menangis, tapi ia merasa sedikit tersentuh. Pria ini adalah pria yang tumbuh dengan tangisan. Maka ia tahu betul mana yang menangis mana yang hanya ikut menangis.

Air mata Matsuri mengalir deras hingga ia bisa mendengar tetesannya saat mendekat. Sambil menguatkan pegangan di pangkuannya ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Disela-sela jari manis kirinya Gaara dapat melihat cincin yang tersemat. Cincin yang mengikatnya dengan Gadis yang menangis itu.

Cahaya matahari menjelang sore menyambut mata gadis yang memeluk Matsuri. Bayangan buram yang terpantul di matanya membuat ia memaksa menyipitkan penglihatannya. Lalu, ia melonjak dari duduknya.

Gaara yang melihat itu, hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian si gadis berambut panjang membungkuk dalam dan pergi tanpa suara. Meninggalkan Gaara dengan Gadis yang masih menangis parah.

Gaara mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Lalu menunggu…

Semakin lama ia mendengar tangis memilukan itu, semakin terusik perasaannya. Perasaan tidak dikenal yang memaksanya menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti hasrat. Pikirannya menuntut lebih perhatiannya. Membuatnya semakin merasa pening untuk beberapa waktu.

Perlahan, suara isak tangis itu melemah. Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah cegukan yang sepertinya menyiksa. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang terlipat. Lalu merogoh saku untuk mencari saputangan. Dengan cepat ia menghapus ingus yang ikut membanjiri wajahnya dan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menghela napas.

Kepalanya spontan menoleh saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya. Lalu perlahan ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu teman duduknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sari?" Tanya Matsuri, bahunya naik turun karena cegukan.

Teman duduknya itu mengusap kepala Matsuri dengan tangan yang satunya lagi dan membawa tubuh Matsuri semakin merapat.

"Aku… aku ini seperti semut yang ingin mendaki gunung Everest!" Kata Matsuri, kepalanya menyesak ke bahu teman duduknya. Sampai saat ia memeluk pinggang teman duduk itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget.

"Se…sensei?!" Pekiknya.

Meski wajah Gaara tidak menunjukan emosi, namun matanya menangkap Matsuri dengan teduh.

Matsuri hendak bangkit dari posisinya, Namun Gaara dengan cepat mengeratkan pegangannya. Membuat Matsuri bergeming dari duduknya.

"Lepaskan aku, sensei!" Gumam Matsuri,

Gaara tak seincipun bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Matsuri.

"Sensei, LE. PAS!" Katanya tajam.

Ini pertama kali bagi Gaara, Matsuri yang biasanya begitu penurut membangkang padanya. _Ada apa dengan Matsuri?_

"SENSEI, LEPAS!" Pekiknya hampir menjerit.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak berniat melepas pegangan itu, tapi pekikan Matsuri membuat telinganya berdengung. _Pening_.

Dan saat Gaara kembali membuka matanya Matsuri telah menghilang dari hadapannya. _Cepat sekali!_

Gaara menekan pelipisnya. Lalu memijat kepalanya seperti biasa. Sikap Matsuri sungguh diluar dugaan. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Lalu peningnya? Ia butuh Matsuri sekarang, tapi gadis itu melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Gaara mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat ia berdiri dari bangku di taman itu. Matsuri telah menghilang tapi radarnya menuntun Gaara menuju suatu tempat. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada pandangannya yang telah semakin mengabur dari langkah ke langkah. Yang ia butuhkan adalah Matsuri… tak ada yang lain.

"Matsuri…" Panggilnya.

Gaara mengambil napas sebentar saat ia merasakan Chakra Matsuri yang kuat di sekitar ia sekarang..

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini. Keluarlah!" Katanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari nada suaranya. Tetap dingin dan tanpa penekanan yang berarti.

Dilain pihak, Matsuri yang mendengar perkataan senseinya ini hanya menahan napas. Berusaha membuat dirinya seolah-olah tidak ada di sana. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Gaara saat ini. Ia ingin sendirian.

"Matsuri aku membutuhkanmu. Cepat keluar!" Kata Gaara. Kepalanya telah membuat puluhan burung seperti berlarian mengitari matanya.

Lewat dedaunan yang membantunya bersembunyi, ia bisa melihat Gaara yang ternyata tengah berjongkok tepat dihadapannya.

Otaknya sibuk berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia tidak mungkin berlari. Di belakangnya ada sebuah rumah yang terlalu tinggi untuk ia panjat. Lalu si sampingnya hanya ada semak belukar yang tidak mungkin ia lewati. Satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa pergi adalah jalan yang ada di depannya, di balik semak-semak ini. Tapi disana ada Gaara.

"Matsuri…?" Panggil Gaara. Kali ini ada kekesalan dalam nada suaranya.

Gaara sungguh tidak dalam keadaan mood untuk meladeni permainan petak umpet dengan Matsuri. Namun Matsuri benar-benar ingin sendirian sekarang. "_Ah" _keduanya menghela napas.

Lima menit telah berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Matsuri akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Gaara merutuk kesal. _Merepotkan._

"Kuhitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tetap tidak keluar akan kupaksa!" Ancamnya.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Ti –"

"BERHENTI MENGHIITUNG SENSEI!" Sebuah pekikan membuat Gaara melonjak kaget. _Aduh, kepalaku!_

"JANGAN MENDEKAT PADAKU… PERGILAH!" teriakan yang hampir terdengar seperti jeritan itu telah menarik perhatian orang-orang yang sedang menikmati sore di taman.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama hingga Gaara akhirnya tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Matsuri dari balik semak-semak. "Tiga!" Katanya tepat di telinga Matsuri.

Merasa tubuhnya mendadak diangkat, Matsuri berteriak sekuatnya. "Kyyyyaaaaaa….."

Lalu…

"BYUURRRRR~"

Seorang ibu tua dengan pak tua, yang entah siapa namanya, berdiri tak jauh di belakang Gaara dengan tangan memegang ember kosong.

_Brrrrr… dingin!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? dasar mesum!" Pekik si bapa tua.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Gaara untuk menyadari situasi. Hingga ia akhirnya bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di belakangnya. _Sejak kapan ini jadi tontonan?_

"Se… Sensei!" Matsuri memekik kaget saat ia melihat punggung Gaara telah basah kuyup. Lalu. orang-orang di belakangnya yang menatap punggung Gaara dengan amarah.

"Berhentilah berteriak. Kepalaku sakit!" Gaara benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Diturunkannya tubuh Matsuri. Lalu ia mengambil napas panjang. _Siapa yang mengataiku MESUM?_ Pikir Gaara. Ini adalah penghinaan terbesar baginya!

"Se…sensei…" Melihat _deathglare _andalah Gaara telah memuncak di permukaan wajah. Matsuri menarik baju Gaara, mencoba menahannya. _Gawat!_

Gaara berbalik. Lalu memperlihatkan raut kesal seolah ingin mengatakan _siapa yang menyiramku barusan?_

"Ka..KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Pekik seluruh penonton dadakan itu bersaamaan.

Gaara tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya bisa menahan amarah sambil mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Ma... Maafkan saya." Pria tua yang memegang ember menunduk dalam.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kazekage-sama, suamiku?" Ibu tua menghampiri Gaara dan mencoba mengusap punggung Gaara yang sudah basah.

"Kau sendiri yang memberiku ember ini, kan?"Si pak tua merutuk istrinya.

"Aku kan tidak sadar dia Kazekage-sama!"

"Memangnya aku juga sadar?"

Angin berhembus lembut.

"Ha~~Ha~~ HACHI!"

"Ya, Tuhan! Kau nanti bisa masuk angin. Ayo mampir dulu ke rumah kami."

Ingin rasanya Gaara mempertanyakan kekesalan bertubi-tubi yang ia alami hari ini. Mulai dari ocehan tetua, Matsuri yang membantahnya, lalu pasangan orang tua yang menyiramnya di sore berangin juga mengatainya MESUM!

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan." Matsuri membungkuk dalam pada pasangan suami-isteri yang telah berbaik hati mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Rumah pasangan yang belakangan diketahui bernama Fujiwara itu terasa begitu hangat. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar. Hanya sebuah rumah gaya minimalis dengan dua kamar yang masing-masing berukuran enam tatami, sebuah ruang keluarga yang merangkap tempat makan, sebuah kamar mandi dan dapur.

"Aduh, maaf ya… nampaknya pakaian suamiku tidak ada yang muat untukmu." Ibu Fujiwara muncul dari balik sebuah kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga sudah cukup." Matsuri meletakkan sebuah mantel hangat dihadapan Gaara yang tengah merangsek kedinginan di kosatsu.

"Ayo lepas bajunya, sensei… nanti kau masuk angin." Matsuri menarik tubuh Gaara yang sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan diri dari kosatsu.

"Dingiiiinnnnn…."

"Iya, makanya ganti dulu bajunya. Ayo cepat!"

Diluar, hujan telah mulai turun. Tidak terlalu deras, tapi angin yang berhembus sangatlah kencang. Lalu… dalam cuaca seperti ini ia harus melepas bajunya…?

Gaara memandang ragu pada Matsuri, _apa kau mau membunuhku?_

"Senseiiiii... Cepat buka bajunya…" Sikap diam Gaara memaksa Matsuri membuka baju Gaara tanpa permisi.

"Tidak… dingin! Aku tidak mau!" Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kosatsu dan menutup jalur akses Matsuri.

"Senseiiii~ jangan kekanakan begini dong! Cepat!" Telunjuk Matsuri dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh pinggang Gaara. Membuat Gaara dalam sesaat kehilangan pertahanannya.

Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Geli!_

"Wah...wah...wah…" Matsuri menatap Gaara dengan pandangan jenaka, lalu tersenyum menyeringai memperlihatkan sepuluh jari yang terangkat dan menekuk seperti cakar harimau.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan…?" Gaara berujar panik. _Bahaya!_

"Buka bajumu senseiiii~" Dengan lincah, kedua tangan Matsuri mengelinap ke pinggang Gaara. Menggelitikinya hingga Gaara jatuh dan berguling di lantai.

"Hen… hentikannn haha… hentikan.. haha…" Gaara tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Antara kesal, marah, dan geli… ia bingung, baru kali ini merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"Hahahaha…" Tawa Matsuri pun pecah lebih parah hingga dari sudut matanya air mata tengah mengintip.

Suara tawa Matsuri membawanya semakin menikmati sensasi aneh ini. Merasa gerakan Matsuri semakin liar menggelitiki, Gaara mengambil kedua tangan di pinggangnya dan memaksa Matsuri jatuh tersungkur di atas tubuh Gaara. Membuat keduanya spontan berhenti tertawa.

Ada jeda cukup panjang hingga akhirnya Gaara membuka suaranya, "Kubilang hentikan."

Matsuri ingin membalas, tapi kata-katanya terhenti di ujung mulut. Menyadari posisi yang membuat orang akan salah paham, Matsuri bergegas berdiri. Tapi kedua tangannya ditahan Gaara hingga ia kembali tersungkur.

Wajah Matsuri memerah, panas menjalari tubuhnya. Ia merasa seakan tengah tersungkur ke perapian yang sedang menyala.

Lalu, kedua tangan Gaara menyelinap ke pinggangnya. Membuat ia terperangah tak percaya. Sama halnya dengan Matsuri, Gaara pun tak kalah kaget. Tapi kemudian Gaara teringat akan pening di kepalanya. _Ah, ini pasti tuntutan dari kepalaku_. Pikirnya.

Hujan masih mengguyur Suna Gakure. Gemerisik air yang jatuh bersamaan membuat Gaara sedikit merelekskan tubuhnya. Tangannya mendekap erat Matsuri dan membenamkan ia ke dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan yang ia butuhkan beberapa hari terakhir. Lalu, hembusan napas yang dalam dan teratur terdengar. Ia telah terlelap…

Matsuri merasa jantungnya hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya tak mampu berpikir lagi. Seluruh badannya terasa menegang. Ia kaget! Kaget setengah mati… seorang Gaara memeluknya? _Ya, Tuhan… mimpi apa aku semalam?_

Matsuri menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai di samping tubuh Gaara. Tidak ada pilihan baginya selain menemani sang mantan guru tidur. Dekapan Gaara terlalu kuat untuk ia lepaskan. Terlebih, ia memang merasa senang.

Perlahan, tubuh Gaara bergerak ke samping, mengikuti gerakan Matsuri. Lalu tangannya dengan refleks menarik tubuh Matsuri untuk semakin mendekat.

Hening merayap. Matsuri telah merasa jantungnya semakin mendekati stage meledak! _Ya, Tuhaannn. _Batinnya telah menjerit dengan gusar.

"Matsuri-chan?" Panggilan lembut menyadarkannya.

"Ya?" Tanya Matsuri, tetap tidak bergerak dari posisi.

"Ya, Tuhaannn apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah seruan berat terdengar saat pintu masuk bergeser.

"Ah, i..ini…" Wajah Matsuri telah memerah hingga ke telinga. Bagaimana pula ia menjelaskan ini…?

"Kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja," Ibu Fujiwara menarik tangan suaminya. "Tenang saja, anggap di rumah sendiri."

"Bu..bukan begitu… ka...kami, ah! Sensei~" Matsuri mencoba menjelaskan tapi suami isteri Fujiwara nampaknya tidak akan peduli pada apa yang ia katakan.

"Sudah, biarkan… nampaknya Kazekage-sama terlalu lelah." Tuan Fujiwara memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun. "Isteriku, tolong siapkan kamar tamu, nampaknya badai pasir tidak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi… Matsuri-chan, menginap saja dulu di sini, ya?"

"Ah, Ma –maaf sudah merepotkan. Terimakasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini semua salah suamiku yang menyiram Kazekage-sama…"

"Kau masih menyalahkanku? Kau yang memberiku ember dan mendesak aku menyiramkannya!"

"Ah, suamiku... sudah ya… ofuro sudah siap!"

"Kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Nanti malam aku memasak nasi kare kesukaanmu."

"Kau…"

Dan percakapan suami isteri itu tak terdengar lagi saat pintu kamar mereka ditutup.

Matsuri menghela napas. Rasa kantuk mulai menyergapnya. "Oyasumi, sensei." Katanya, lalu menyesak ke dalam pelukan Gaara.

O.o

Perasaan dingin memaksa inderanya untuk terbangun dari tidur yang begitu tidak rela ia lepas. Kemudian, aroma masakan yang menguar di sekitar ruangan membuat kesadaran Gaara pulih sepenuhnya.

Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. lalu perlahan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis yang kini tertidur di pelukannya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya saat Gaara mencoba untuk bergerak. _Tidur yang pulas_. Pikir Gaara.

Ia hendak menarik tangannya ketika kemudian ia merasa tubuh gadis itu terlalu hangat untuk ia lepas. Dan lagi, ia terlalu nyaman dari posisinya sekarang. Gaara memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan mencoba kembali masuk ke kegelapan.

Kepala Matsuri bergerak, rambutnya yang menyesak di leher Gaara membuat ia setengah geli. Dalam tidurnya, Matsuri tersenyum. Kedua tangannya melingkar ke pinggang Gaara. Dan Gaara membeku…

Detak jantungnya seakan membawanya berlari. Desah napas Matsuri membuat keringat dingin mengalir. Ah, ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa bagaimanapun Gaara seorang pria bukan? Sedingin apapun, perasaan itu pasti ada. Ya, kan?

Gaara meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Ia harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Sial, tangannya tak mampu ia gerakkan. Terlalu kelu karena sedari tadi telah menahan berat badan Matsuri.

Selama beberapa menit, Gaara telah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Ia merasa posisinya saat ini tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Dan selama beberapa menit juga, Matsuri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ma…Matsuri…" Panggil Gaara, ia sudah menyerah! Tak ada pilihan lain selain membangunkan gadis itu.

"Hmmm…" Matsuri mengeram, lalu kakinya terangkat dan menyilang ke kaki Gaara.

"Hei, Matsuri!" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Posisinya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa tinggal diam lebih lama.

"Eghhh… sensei baka… hmmm…" Gumam Matsuri tidak jelas.

Kening Gaara berkerut. Gaara benar-benar tak habis percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Muridnya, mantan murid sebenarnya, mengatainya baka! BAKA?!

_Setelah mesum, sekarang baka?_

"Hei, Matsuri!" Gaara mengusap rambut cokelat itu. Niatnya sih ngebangunin, tapi sialnya gerakan itu malah semakin membuat Matsuri nyaman.

"MA. TSU. RI!" Panggil Gaara. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Belum bangun juga, ya?" Nyonya Fujiwara datang dari arah kamar tamu dengan sebuah selimut di tangannya.

"Hn," Gumam Gaara. Ah, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membangunkan gadis ini.

"Hihihi…" Nyonya Fujiwara terkikik geli, membuat Gaara mengerutkan kening, bingung. _Apa yang lucu?_

"Coba cium, nanti pasti bangun!" Saran nyonya Fujiwara dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau ajarkan pada anak muda? Dasar!" Tuan Fujiwara menyembul dari dapur dengan sinduk di tangannya.

"Ah, kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja, suamiku… kan romantis."

"Romantis apanya? Cepat, kemari… coba lihat karenya."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar aku mau mengganti dulu selimut…" Nyonya Fujiwara membawa selimut ke kamarnya, lalu berhenti sebentar di pintu. "Lebih baik pindahkan ke kamar saja, nanti masuk angin." Katanya.

Inginnya sih begitu, selain Matsuri bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman ia juga bisa terbebas dari perasaan menyiksa ini. Tapi masalahnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari posisinya sekarang!

_Apa kucium saja?_ Saran nyonya Fujiwara melesat begitu saja ke dalam otaknya. Setengah dari pikirannya menolak melakukan itu. Terlalu berbahaya untuk nanti malam.

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, Matsuri tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan berbalik membelakanginya.

Harusnya, Gaara merasa lega. Tangannya bisa terbebas dan ia bisa bangun sekarang. Harusnya begitu… ya, harusnya begitu. Tapi kenapa ia merasa kesal sekarang?

Mata Gaara menangkap punggung Matsuri. Lalu ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Mencoba menahan hasrat tak dikenal yang memaksanya memeluk gadis itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggungnya yang terlihat hangat.

"…sensei…" Gumam Matsuri dalam tidurnya. Membuat ia spontan merapat pada gadis itu.

"…jangan…jangan pergi…" Gumamnya lagi.

Gaara mendongkakan kepalanya, Ia kemudian melihat air mata menetes dari balik pelupuk mata gadis itu._ Menangis lagi?_

Tangan Gaara meraihnya. Memeluk Matsuri dari belakang lalu ia tenggelamkan kepalanya diubun-ubun kepala Matsuri.

"Hn," Ujar Gaara. Seolah menjawab gumaman Matsuri.

Mendengar suaranya sendiri, Gaara dengan segera tersentak bangun! _Apa yang kulakukan?_

"Kau sudah terbebas?" Tuan Fujiwara datang dengan tumpukan mangkuk di tangannya.

"Susah ya, terjebak begitu. Membuat kita kadang jadi serba salah!" Sambungnya. Diam-diam Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Hati-hati, kadang kita tidak sadar apa yang kita lakukan!" Lanjutnya.

_Aku baru saja mengalaminya._ Gaara ingin sekali mengatakannya, tapi kata-kata itu tersangkut di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Perempuan membuat kita tidak berkutik untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa kita mengerti." Ujar Tuan Fujiwara seakan menyuarakan isi hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Mereka cerewet dan sangat merepotkan. Tapi ketika mereka menjauh kita merasa kesal dan ingin menariknya kembali."

Lagi-lagi, perkataan Tuan Fujiwara membuat Gaara menatap tak percaya. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

"Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh, ya?" Pertanyaan Fujiwara berbalas sebuah kerutan di dahi Gaara.

"Maksudku, tentang cinta! Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

Kerutan itu semakin dalam. "Cinta?" Gumam Gaara seolah mengatakan hal paling asing dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya memang asing, sih!

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya, kan?" Melihat reaksi Gaara, tuan Fujiwara ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

Mata Gaara beralih pada sosok Matsuri yang masih tertidur dengan damai di sampingnya. Lalu mata itu beralih pada tuan Fujiwara. Menatap bingung seolah ingin mengatakan. _Aku? Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini?_

"Bu...bukankah dia gadis yang di beritakan di Koran?" Tanya Tuan Fujiwara penuh perhatian.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara sambil mengangguk.

"Dia calon isterimu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Fujiwara membuat bibirnya kelu. _Apa?_

"Tu…tunggu! Kalau begitu, kau tidak mencintainya?" Tanya Tuan Fujiwara hati-hati.

Ditanya begitupun, Gaara tidak bisa membuka suaranya. Ia merasa bingung!

"Kau mencintainya atau tidak?!" Desak Fujiwara. Ia merasa pemimpin desanya benar-benar lamban!

Tapi Gaara sepertinya terlalu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan sebagai jawaban bahwa ia tidak tahu!

"Kau sendiri yang melamarnya, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. Seakan ingin mengatakan _tentu saja!_

"Kau melamarnya tapi kau tidak tahu kau mencintainya atau tidak?" Mata Fujiwara melebar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa sih yang dipikirkan anak muda ini…?

Gaara terdiam. Dibenaknya melesat sebuah pertanyaan. _Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah?_

"Lantas untuk apa kalian menikah kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya?" Tuan Fujiwara benar-benar tidak bisa berdiam diri. Sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, ia harus mengajarkan bagaimana menjadi seorang lelaki pada anak muda yang menatapnya dengan bingung bagai anak Tk yang diberi soal kalkulus.

"Ah, anak muda ini…!" Fujiwara mendesah. "Apa kau ingin menikahinya?"

Kali ini Gaara mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa?"

Gaara melihat kearah Matsuri, lalu pada tuan Fujiwara, pada Matsuri lalu pada tuan Fujiwara lagi. Hingga ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan. "Entahlah."

Dan detik itu, tuan Fujiwara seakan ingin menjitak kepala merah di hadapannya! _Dia pikir menikah itu apa? Dasar bodoh!_

"Aho!" Umpat Tuan Fujiwara. Kalau tidak ingat anak muda di depannya ini seorang Kazekage, ia mungkin sudah memukulinya detik itu juga.

Otot di kening Gaara secara otomatis menegang. _Apa? AHO?! _ Ini yang terburuk! Setelah mesum dan baka, sekarang aho! Kalau ia masih bengis seperti dulu, mungkin ia sudah membunuh Matsuri dan pak tua ini.

"Anak muda, berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanya Tuan Fujiwara.

"21" Jawab Gaara semakin bingung. Sekarang tanya umur?! Apa pula maksud dari Tuan Fujiwara.

"Temani aku minum sake malam ini." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Gaara dengan iba. Sepertinya ia akan mengajari pria muda ini pelajaran tentang romantisme dan cinta.

"Sake?" Ulang Gaara bagai merasa asing sekaligus waw!

"Kau belum penah minum?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa kau benar-benar seorang pria?"

"Apa?!" Mata Gaara semakin melebar. Sekarang ia diragukan! Apa pak tua ini minta dibunuh?

Melihat reaksi wah Gaara, ia memangut, "Ah, baiklah! Aku mengerti sekarang. Bersiaplah… kita akan melewatkan malam yang panjang." Kata tuan Fujiwara seraya bangun dari duduknya.

"Ah, pindahkan calon isterimu itu ke kamar. Ia akan masuk angin kalau tidur seperti itu." Lanjutnya dan hilang saat berbelok menuju dapur.

"Gaara-kun, ofuro sudah siap!" Terdengar suara nyonya Fujiwara di kejauhan.

"Iya." Jawab Gaara. _Gaara-kun?_

Ah, entah kenapa panggilan itu terasa begitu asing baginya. Akhiran –kun terasa begitu…. Aneh!

Gaara berjongkok di depan tubuh Matsuri, lalu terdiam sebentar. _Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini?_ Gaara melayangkan tangannya dan menyeka rambut Matsuri yang turun menutupi wajahnya.

_Halus._ Pikirnya.

Lalu tangan itu turun menyentuh keningnya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bi–_Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan?!_

Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Semakin lama memandangi gadis itu semakin ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dan ini _berbahaya!_

Gaara hendak mengangkat tubuh itu ketika kemudian mata Matsuri terbuka lebar.

_Timming _yang buruk_!_

"Se…sensei…?" Mata Matsuri terbelalak sempurna.

Gaara menghela napas pendek. "Kau mau terus tidur atau makan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menurunkan kembali tubuh Matsuri. _Kenapa aku kesal?_

"A…aku mau mandi dulu saja." Katanya, teringat bahwa ia belum mandi.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau duluan saja." Kata Gaara seraya kembali duduk di dekat kosatsu.

Matsuri kemudian menyadari bahwa baju Gaara ternyata belum diganti. "Se..sensei saja duluan… baju sensei kan masih basah, ya"

"Tidak, kau duluan saja." Gaara semakin melesak masuk ke kosatsu. _Nyaman…_

"Tapi sensei, bajumu kan agak basah. Sensei saja yang duluan…"

"Tidak! Kau duluan…"

Matsuri berdecak sebal. Sikap kekanakan senseinya muncul lagi."Sensei~ nanti masuk angin, cepat sana mandi!"

"Cerewet! Kau duluan." Gaara yang telah menempelkan pipinya ke kosatsu melihat Matsuri dengan tatapan kesal. Sikap menyebalkan Matsuri muncul lagi.

"Sensei~"

"Kau duluan!"

"Senseiiiii~"

"Tidak!"

Matsuri mengangkat tangannya dan menekuk ke sepuluh jarinya. "Sensei!" Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Melihat pose berbahaya Matsuri Gaara meneguk ludah. "Jangan mendekat!" Ancam Gaara sambil merentangkan tangan kehadapan Matsuri. Mencoba mencegahnya.

"Mandi!" Matsuri berjalan selangkah mendekat.

"Kau…" Gaara menatap Matsuri, horror.

"Mandi!"

"Tidak!"

"Sensei~"

"Kau duluan!"

"Senseiiii…"

"Ah, berisik! Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja?!" Tuan Fujiwara yang datang dengan piring penuh berisi makanan menyela.

"APA?!" Ujar Gaara dan Matsuri bersamaan.

"Benar, biar adil mandi bersama saja." Tambah Nyonya Fujiwara. "Kalian ini berlebihan sekali. Sudah tidur bersama juga kan?! Kenapa harus malu?"

Untuk poin ini Tuan Fujiwara menyeringai pada Gaara. Menatap tak percaya. _Pria seperti ini? tidak mungkin!_

Wajah Matsuri telah memerah hebat. "Ti… tidak… kami… arghhh…" Matsuri meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Sedang Gaara melihat ke arah Tuan Fujiwara dengan kesal. _Lagi-lagi aku diremehkan!_

Kedua suami isteri itu menatap pasangan muda dengan jenaka. Membuat Gaara merasa harga dirinya dilecehkan. Dengan geram, Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tangan Matsuri dan membawanya pergi.

"Se..sensei?! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

_Apa yang kulakukan? _Langkah Gaara spontan terhenti. _Ah, benar! apa yang sedang kulakukan?_ Pikirnya.

"Dasar pengecut!" Sebuah gumaman yang hampir tidak terdengar mengusik pendengaran Gaara. _Pak tua sialan!_

"Mandi!" Kata Gaara.

"Apa?" Matsuri tersentak.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama!"

BOOOMMM!

Masturi merasa seakan bom nuklir baru saja meledak di atas kepalanya.

"APA?!"

Melihat reaksi Matsuri, tuan Fujiwara terkekeh. Membuat Gaara semakin ingin membunuh pria tua itu.

Menyadari tatapan berkilat Gaara, Matsuri akhirnya mengerti. Dengan satu gerakan ia melayangkan tangannya ke udara dan…

PLAK!

"Sensei, BAKA!" Pekiknya lalu melesat pergi ke kamar tamu dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Hening…

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar hingga Gaara akhirnya menyadari keadaan.

"Hmpttt…" Tuan Fujiwara menahan tawa.

"Su..suamiku," Kata isterinya sambil menyenggol suaminya.

Gaara menyentuh pipinya yang mulai memanas. Lalu menghela napas panjang. _Apa yang telah kulakukan? _Tanyanya.

Kalau ia tidak ingat ini rumah orang lain, Gaara pasti sudah merusak pintu kamar itu dan memaksa Matsuri berbicara padanya sekarang! Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu marah, bahkan menamparnya! Ia sangat tidak suka Matsuri tak mengacuhkannya. Ia benci… ia merasa kesal… arghhh….!

Akhirnya, Gaara berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

_Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!_

-TBC-

A/N: I post this chapter sooner because next week I'll be in Sumedang for enjoying my vacation with my big family. I feel like I can't touch my notebook for so long, so I would like to mention first, the next chapter may take longer than usual. I just need a battery recharge and something to do for a while. Thanks again for your support… and happy new year… hahaha :D


	5. Chapter 5: Her Friday 'What a Day'

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

**A/N: To be honest… I can't stop smile when I read your reviews about the previous chapter. Natsuya32** (Jujur nih, aku juga ketawa-ketawa sendiri waktu bikin chapter itu. haha XD rasanya kok Gaara jadi mesum, ya? tapi aku terlalu berat untuk mengubah alur ceritanya jadi langsung post deh hehe)**, Aden L kazt **(dan setelah itu aku bingung bagaimana membuat adegan training perasaan itu. akhirnya chapter ini kubuat dengan Matsuri sebagai penutur cerita. #ngeles)**, Cherry **(aku juga gak bisa senyum kalo baca reviewnya… hehe termakasih)**, Guest** (sip, udah lanjut Guest –san!)**, Hwang Energy **(Review anda membuat hidungku jadi panjang kayak pinokio. Hehe, Eiko-chi persembahkan chapter ini sebagai oleh2 dari sumedang! #maaf tahu-nya udah habis LOL)**, Aya Harukawa **(Hi, I'm baaaccckkkk, Aya-chan! gak terlalu kelamaan kan updatenya?)**, Rewinsan **(Catat itu! jadikan aku yang pertama mengecap Gaara 'MESUM' haha #ditimpukreaders. Culik aja Gaara nya biar Fansgirls ngamuk! Heueheue XD)**, Maito Takeru **(No problem~ as long as you give me reviews is okay.. hohoho :o #maksa.)**, Baby Kim **(Syukurlah~ Ke-OOC-an Gaara dapat diterima dengan baik. Susah sih klo Gaara gak OOC! Bikin kepala migren nyari idenya… oke sip, aku akan membuat prinsip Gaara menjadi 'diam itu emas, ngomong itu berlian' LOL)**, Nara Kazuki **(Aku tahu aku lucu #dilemparsampeilangdilangit.)**, AishaMath **(Bole bole... manggil apapun no problem…sip keep review ya ^^)**, Mugiwara p **(Aku ingin menghancurkan muka badak yang hampir gak pernah senyum itu! pengennya sii ada OVJ tour ke Suna. Kan lucu kalau ngebayangin reaksi Gaara yang nonton Sule ngelawak. Tapi entar malah jadi ganti genre lagi~ kok jadi kepikiran ya? Pokoke keep review deh Mugiwara-san), **and Hasegawa Yui **(Terimakasih atas pujiannya hehe jadi maluuu… oke sip! Udah update, nih! :D)**. Thanks to you who have been continuing reviews this fict… Enjoy, please :D**

_"Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again."~ Unknown_

Chapter 5: Her Friday… 'What a day!'

Semalam, aku benar-benar kekanakan. Namun setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, siapa yang sebenarnya bersikap seperti anak kecil? Sensei yang menjadikanku sebagai bahan pelampiasan kemarahannya terhadap Tuan Fujiwara, atau aku yang merajuk karena tersinggung dengan sikapnya itu?

Lalu pagi ini Sensei tahu-tahu pergi begitu saja. Salahku sendiri sih yang mengunci pintu kamar itu. Tapi setidaknya Sensei minta maaf padaku atau yah minimal ngetuk pintu! Semalaman itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suami isteri Fujiwara yang membujukku keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

Jujur saja, saat itu aku sangat lapar! Namun, harga diri memaksaku bertahan bergelung di atas futon. Sensei sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Sikapnya itu membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Tanpa terasa aku telah menangis semalaman. Membuatku teringat akan arti pertunangan yang selama ini membuaiku ke negeri dongeng nun jauh.

Aku ini cuma semut yang terlalu banyak bermimpi.

Lalu setelah hampir seminggu tidak mengajar karena tidak bisa keluar dari apartemenku yang dikepung wartawan, hari ini selepas dari rumah Fujiwara aku memutuskan untuk mengajar ke sekolah dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku harus tegar melalui semua ini karena bagaimanapun waktu terus berjalan. _Aku kan butuh uang!_

"Selamat pagi, Watanabe-san." Sapaku saat satpam sekolah berjaga di pintu gerbang.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul lalu membungkuk, "Selamat pagi, Matsuri-sensei."

Aku merasa beruntung karena pintu gerbang bebas dari wartawan. Dengan langkah ringan aku berjalan menuju ruang guru yang ada di lantai dua. Semoga hari ini bisa menjadi hari yang indah.

"Matsuri-sensei!" Sebuah seruan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Takashi-kun?" Seorang anak laki-laki berlari menghampiriku. "Ada apa?" Aku mengusap ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Takashi menundukan wajahnya, "Ano, sensei." Katanya ragu.

"Ada apa?" Ulangku. Kali ini, aku berjongkok untuk melihat wajahnya. "Kenapa Takashi-kun?"

"Sensei akan menikah dengan Kazekage-sama, kan?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa kusadari, napasku tertahan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ya Tuhan… apa aku masih belum terbebas dari ini…? kalo bisa, aku ingin libur dulu. Setidaknya sehari saja… biarkan aku tenang!

"Ke…kenapa Takashi-kun menanyakan itu?" Aku mencoba menghindar. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena aku pun tidak tahu! Antara aku dan Sensei ada sebuah benteng pembatas yang menjulang ke langit. Aku tidak akan sanggup memanjatnya!

"I…itu karena –"

"MATSURIIIII~" Sebuah teriakan memutus perkataan Takashi. Membuatku berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

"Na…Nanako? Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Nanako datang dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau… kau harus menjelaskan ini… apa maksudnya?"

Pertanyaan Nanako membuat keningku berkerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, aku lupa membawanya!" Nanako melihat kearah tangannya yang kosong, lalu menarik tanganku. "Ikut aku!"

Si gadis ember bocor itu dengan cepat membawaku berlari menuju ruang UKS. Disana, ada Sanae yang sedang membaca halaman utama koran harian SunaTodays.

"Ada apa, sih?" Kutarik tangan yang sedari tadi digenggam Nanako dengan kuat. Rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk!

Melihat kedatanganku, Sanae buru-buru menutup pintu UKS dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia juga menutup tirai jendela dan menyalakan lampu ruangan. Membuatnya terkesan seperti ruang interogasi di kantor kepolisian yang mencekam. Sepertinya firasatku kali ini akan sangat tepat!

"Kau harus jelaskan ini!" Kata mereka berdua hampir bersamaan. Keduanya menunjuk _Headline _yang tertulis dengan huruf besar dan tebal. 'DICAMPAKAN MATSURI, SABAKU NO GAARA AKAN MENIKAHI HYUUGA HINATA'

Mataku melebar sempurna. Hingga kedua bola mata itu terasa hampir keluar. Mencampakan sensei? Tidak… tidak… ini sudah gila! Aku? Aku mencampakan sensei? Kapan? Dimana?

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencampakan Gaara? Apa kau gila?!" Nanako hampir membelalakan matanya, "Aku tahu aku salah karena keceplosan bicara tentang pertunanganmu, tapi kau tidak seharusnya berbuat begitu, kan!"

Ya, dan bagaimana aku bisa mencampakan seorang Gaara?! Jika ya… aku pasti sudah GILA…! Apa-apaan berita itu? Ya, Tuhan~ Apa ini yang Tetua itu rencanakan? Harus secepat inikah?

"Tenang Nanako, kita dengarkan penjelasan Matsuri dulu!" Sanae menepuk pundak Nanako.

Nanako menarik napas panjang,, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Seperti menahan amarah yang coba dikontrolnya. "Matsuri," Panggilnya. "Katakan semua ini bohong. Katakan bahwa ini cuma lelucon."

Ya! aku ingin sekali membuatnya menjadi sebuah bualan komedi yang sangat lucu. Tapi judul 'mencampakan Gaara' tidak lucu sama sekali! Kenapa mereka membuat seolah-olah akulah yang bersalah? Kenapa aku yang jadi tersangka disini?!

Tanpa sadar, aku telah menahan napas lebih dari semenit hingga dadaku terasa sesak dan panas. Kugenggam erat ujung bajuku dan kugertakkan gerahamku hingga rahangku menegang.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak! Berteriak sampai pita suaraku putus, berteriak sampai napasku habis, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai seluruh dunia dapat mendengarnya. Mendengar isi hatiku sekarang. Hatiku yang terluka dalam.

"Matsuri," Panggil Nanako.

Aku menghela napas. Cepat atau lambat ini memang akan terjadi. Apa bedanya besok dan sekarang jika hasilnya akan sama saja?

"Matsuri, ini semua bohong, kan?" Sanae menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. Menenangkanku yang membeku kaku.

Aku hanya memandangi kedua rekan kerjaku dari sudut mataku yang mulai terasa berair. Jangan… jangan sekarang! Kumohon… aku harus bisa menahan air mataku… tegarlah Matsuri… semua lelucon ini harus segera kuakhiri!

"Tidak," kutarik kedua tanganku ke belakang, lalu diam-diam melepas cincin yang tersemat di jariku dan menggenggamnya kuat. "Itu semua benar."

Nanako dan Sanae menahan napasnya. Kedua pasang bola mata itu menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Saat mereka hendak membuka kembali suaranya aku segera tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

"Ini yang terbaik." Kataku. Lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

Dulu, ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti dalam novel-novel romantis yang pernah kubaca. Seperti 'mundur karena cinta'. Bagiku, akan terasa sangat bodoh jika kita melepaskan orang yang begitu kita cintai dan menderita sendirian. Tapi sekarang, aku paham betul perasaan itu. Keputusan yang penuh pertimbangan dengan dasar yang kuat membuatku mengerti… bahwa terkadang kebohongan dan rasa sakit juga dapat menunjukan perasaan cinta.

O.o

Aku tahu bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya bagiku untuk mengajar. Dari pada mengurusi anak-anak itu, perasaanku saat inilah yang harus kuurus lebih dulu. Selama jam mengajar tadi, entah berapa kali aku menghela napas. Entah berapa kali juga aku menahan agar suaraku tidak bergetar. Aku telah menggigit bibir bawahku agar air mata sialan itu tidak keluar. Aku juga telah berulang kali menutup mataku agar mataku tidak berkaca-kaca.

Lalu sekarang, saat aku ingin segera kembali ke apartemenku untuk menumpahkan semuanya, wartawan _overbody_ itu sudah memenuhi gerbang sekolah. Membuat Watanabe-san terpaksa menutup pagarnya. Apa mereka mulai tertarik membuat artikel tentang kegiatan belajar anak SD?

Rasanya aku seperti seorang teroris yang diburu kemana-mana. Seperti seorang buronan sekelas Uchiha Sasuke yang dicari Naruto hingga kepelosok desa! Tapi ayolah… posisiku disini adalah KORBAN! Aku bahkan tidak lebih tahu dari wartawan itu sendiri!

Memikirkan semua ini aku merasa ingin menjerit sekuatnya!

"Sttt…" Sebuah kode yang sudah tidak asing itu mengusik pendengaranku. Aku spontan berbalik dan menemukan kepala Sari menyembul dari pintu ruang guru.

Saat mata kami bertemu, Sari refleks menggayunkan tangannya, "Sini…!" Bisiknya. Seperti tikus yang bersembunyi dari kucing yang memburunya.

"Sari? Ngapain kamu disini? Kamu bolos kerja, ya?" Tanyaku. Sari yang bekerja di bagian administrasi di Rumah Sakit Pusat Suna Gakure ini mendadak ada di sini? Kan jaraknya jauh!

"Aku kesini buat nyampein berita genting! Pokoknya, kamu jangan pulang ke apartemenmu sekarang!"

Oke ini mulai terdengar konyol!

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu bilang?! Ya, Tuhannn… kamu udah bosan hidup, ya? Komplotan Fansgirls gila itu mau boikot apartemen kamu sore nanti!"

"Apa? Fansgirls? Boikot?"

"Iya, mereka katanya gak terima Gaara-sama dicampakan gitu aja! Terus mau ngutuk kamu juga."

"Hah? Kamu denger dari siapa sih? Konyol banget!"

"Percaya deh! Aku gak mau mayat kamu jadi _headline_ berita besok pagi… aku denger ini dari para dokter cewek yang ngerumpi waktu makan siang. Mereka katanya akan bergerak pas jam kantor bubar!"

"Para dokter? Apa mereka gak punya kerjaan, ya? kenapa gak ngurusin pasien mereka aja sih!"

"Nah itu dia gawatnya! Bayangin… kalo dokter yang super sibuk itu aja pada demo, gimana yang lainnya?! Pasti bakal ada pembantaian! Mending kamu jauh-jauh dari apartemen… atau jauh dari Suna sekalian!"

kuhela napasku. Rasanya semua semakin terlihat seperti mimpi buruk…!

"Jadi sekarang aku diusir nih?! Dari apartemenku?! Dari negaraku sendiri?!"

"Buat sementara sampe situasi reda! Kamu juga gak bisa nginep di apartemenku, soalnya mereka pasti ngecek ke sana… maaf, ya!"

Setelah kemarin-kemarin aku tidak bisa keluar dari apartemen, sekarang sekalinya bisa keluar aku malah gak bisa balik lagi ke apartemenku! GILA…!

"Kamu pokoknya harus terus hidup, Oke! … akh! Aku telat! Udah, ya… bye."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu sosok Sari melesat pergi.

Uso darou?

o.O

Hari telah semakin larut. Matahari hampir menghilang di ufuk barat. Dan aku harus memasrahkan diriku menginap di sekolah. Sejak tadi siang, para wartawan itu tidak juga berkurang jumlahnya. Apa mereka juga akan menginap di halaman sekolah? Tidak itu mustahil! Karena bagaimanapun bahaya berada di luar saat malam tiba.

Sesuai dengan intruksi sahabat kecilku, Sari. Aku memutuskan untuk menghindari apartemenku untuk sementara waktu. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, apa aku harus menginap di sekolah selama itu? yang benar saja! Aku bahkan belum makan sedari pagi…! Sial!

Berkat bantuan Watanabe-san, aku bisa menggunakan ruangan guru dan toilet untuk kupakai menginap hari ini. Rasanya sedikit takut juga sih… sendirian di gedung sebesar ini. apalagi nanti malam pasti ada badai pasir. Lalu aku juga kelaparan karena tidak mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Tidak ada selimut, tidak ada makanan… rasanya ini akan menjadi kemping yang buruk!

Masih mending kalau aku menginap di ruang UKS, tapi karena kunci ruangan itu dipegang Sanae, aku jadi tidak berani meminjamnya akibat insiden tadi pagi.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Watanabe-san pergi sambil mengunci pintu gerbang. Meyakinkan para wartawan itu bahwa Matsuri memang tidak ada di sekolah dan telah menghilang!

"Kami-sama… lindungilah hambamu malam ini…" Do'aku.

Ah, mari kita merenung sejenak. Aku ini kan baru saja patah hati? Harusnya sekarang aku bisa menikmati secangkir coklat hangat sambil menangis seharian di apartemenku. Dengan kosatsu yang akan menjadi saksi bisu. Oh, ayolah! Kenapa aku malah disini? Dengan tumpukan buku, kursi yang dingin, ruangan hampa dan bahkan tak secangkir airpun bisa kuminum! Ya Tuhan! Apa salahku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bisa semalang ini…?

Ingin rasanya kutumpahkan semua kekesalan yang menumpuk di dadaku, tapi keheningan super ini membuatku bahkan tak berani mendengar suaraku sendiri! Takut tahu-tahu ada yang menemani dan malah menangis disampingku. Jika itu terjadi, aku kan gak bisa lari keluar karena badai pasir?! Menakutkan…

Tapi diam juga sama-sama menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau aku mendengar suara langkah berlari di koridor, atau suara-suara yang memanggil namaku, lalu… ugh, membayangkannya saja cukup membuat bulu romaku menegang… diam salah, ngomong juga salah… rasanya ingin mati saja!

"Tap Tap Tap"

Tidak, ini pasti khayalanku… benar! aku pasti berhalusinasi… kontrol pikiranmu Matsuri…

"Tap Tap Tap"

Oh, Ya Tuhan!

"Tap Tap Tap"

Kami-sama! Aku percaya bahwa do'a orang yang teraniaya itu manjur, kan? Aku ini orang yang teraniaya! Orang yang mendapat tuduhan tidak benar! Kamiiii-saaaammmmaaaa!

"Tap Tap Tap"

Langkah itu semakin jelas terdengar! Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan di koridor.

"Tap Tap Tap"

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba bersembunyi dibalik mejaku yang terletak di sudut. Ta… tapi bagaimana kalau dia menembus tembok?! Lalu tahu-tahu ada di belakangku?

Clek!

"Matsuri?"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Pekikku. Mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku! Bahkan setan itu tahu namaku?! Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mati… bagaimana ini? Sari menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup besok! A…aku…

O.o

Saat kubuka mataku, sepasang mata jade lah yang langsung terlihat. Mata memerah dengan lingkar hitam disekitar kelopaknya.

"Se…senseiiii!" Aku langsung berdiri begitu menyadari aku sedang tertidur di pangkuan sensei.

"A..ano…" Aku mengucek mataku. Memastikan bahwa sosok yang berada di depanku ini bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana.

"Sensei?" Panggilku sekali lagi.

"Hn," Jawabnya.

"A..Apa yang sedang sensei lakukan disini? Selarut ini?"

Tak!

Dengan cepat tangannya menjitak kepalaku.

"Aduh! Kenapa sensei menjitakku?!"

"BA–KA!"

Pria seperlima abad itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. Lalu berkata, "aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu! AHO!"

Justru itulah yang aku tanyakan pada Kami-sama beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setelah semua hal yang kulalui, aku masih harus mendapat bentakan dari Sensei? Orang yang telah menghancurkan hatiku sampai berkeping-keping! Harusnya aku mendapat sertifikat dari Museum Rekor Suna atas tragedy patah hati paling memilukan sepanjang sejarah!

"Kemarin mengurung diri, sekarang kau pingsan!" Mungkin, Gaara ingin mengatakan semua uneg-unegnya, tapi seperti yang kita ketahui ia tidak pandai merangkai kata jadi akhirnya hanya satu kalimat majemuklah yang keluar.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang hingga kami harus terkungkung dalam kesunyian yang perlahan membunuhku. Air mata sialan itu pecah juga setelah Sensei menatapku dengan tajam.

Hei! Tidakkah kalian tahu, akulah yang seharusnya marah padanya. bukan dia! Kenapa dia yang membentakku? aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka suaraku samasekali!

Sambil terisak, kuhapus jejak air mata di pipiku. Lalu kutundukan kepalaku hingga daguku menyentuh leher. Terguguk dan tak bisa berhenti.

"Cincin…" Sensei bergumam lirih. "Cincinnya mana?"

Apa dia sedang mencoba bersikap bodoh atau dia memang tidak tahu? Tapi mustahil baginya jika ia tidak membaca koran hari ini. Berita yang menjadi _headline_ dan membuatku mengalami semua ini!

"Kubuang!" Kataku dengan nada menekan yang dingin di sela tangisku.

"Jadi kau sungguh mencampakanku?" Tanyanya tegas dan penuh penekanan. Membuatku ingin menjerit kesal.

"…kenapa sensei yang marah?...hiks...aku yang harusnya marah… hiks… hiks… sensei tahu apa sih? Tiba-tiba datang lalu memarahiku… hiks…hiks… aku ini seperti orang bodoh saja! Hiks…hiks… kenapa aku harus kebingungan seperti ini? apa salahku? Kenapa aku sangat malang sekali? Hiks…hiks… aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua! Hiks…hiks…" Kujambak rambutku dan kututup mataku rapat-rapat.

Aku marah. Aku kesal. Aku sedih. Aku patah hati. Aku lelah. Aku lapar. Aku juga haus. Kepalaku pusing. Badanku dingin. Tenggorokanku panas. Perutku perih. Dadaku sesak. Otot mataku pegal. Sakit…sakit sekali…

Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan Sensei tidak peka yang bodoh dan tidak berperasaan ini? Kenapa aku harus merasa sakit yang teramat seperti ini? Apa dosaku hingga Kami-sama membuatku menjadi wanita termalang di seluruh negeri? Kamiii~ kau dengar aku? Jika ya, tolong jawab aku… tolong terangi aku… setidaknya berikan aku kekuatan untuk bisa menatap matanya. Aku butuh ketegaran… Aku butuh penompang! Bukan tangisan yang membuatku terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Baiklah..." Suara baritone rendah itu membuatku spontan mengadah. Lewat cahaya bulan yang menembus di balik jendela ruangan yang temaram aku bisa melihatnya menatapku dengan pandangan lurus tanpa ekspresi. "…kita akhiri saja."

Dan dengan itu pandanganku menggelap!

-TBC-

**A/N: This was shorter than previous chapters. I admit it, but a lot of things are begining to happen and I want to know your respond first. This is going to be a long fict, I think. So, please bear with me and keep sending those reviews in. Until next chapter… ^^/ Eiko-chi.**


	6. Chapter 6:Siapa kau? Siapa aku?

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

**A/N: Taa daa! Here ya go! Chapter 6 is update! Hehe thanks for all the reviews… so here it goes… enjoy :D**

_~…if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."~ Mother Teresa_

Chapter 6: Siapa kau? Siapa aku?

Setelah meletakan lembaran laporan terakhir, Gaara mengambil cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya perlahan sambil menahan napas. Sejak menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini, otaknya tak kunjung bisa diajak komromi. Entah kenapa tumpukan laporan itu membuatnya benar-benar muak hingga lidahnya terasa asam terus. Ini adalah gelas ke lima yang ia habiskan pagi ini.

"Kazekage-sama, apa laporannya sudah anda selesaikan?"

Pagi ini, sekretarisnya telah hampir lima kali juga bolak-balik menanyakan pekerjaan yang sedari tadi coba di selesaikan Gaara dengan paksa.

"Hn," Gaara menggeser tumpukan kertas setebal ibu jarinya ke sudut meja.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sebuah pertanyaan bernada kekhawatiran meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang sekretaris. Mungkin, sekretarisnya itu merasa penasaran pada tingkah Gaara yang mendadak ogah-ogahan memeriksa laporan. Padahal biasanya Gaara selalu cekatan dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan kesehariannya. Tapi hari ini…

Gaara menyeruput kopinya hingga airnya tidak bersisa lagi, lalu meletakan gelas itu di meja dan menyodorkannya pada sang sekretaris, membuat alis pria paruh baya itu mengerut bingung.

"Kopi," Katanya, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan penuh kasih sayang sang bawahan.

Si sekretaris itu mengambil cangkir sambil menghela napas pendek, "apa anda berencana menghabiskan delapan liter kopi hari ini?" Tanyanya skeptis.

"Ya, pastikan membuatnya setiap lima belas menit sekali." Jawab Gaara.

Sang sekretaris paruh baya tercenung sebentar. Takjub mendengar atasannya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah kalimat yang panjang. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan berita menggemparkan yang membuat kantor Kazekage ini mendadak dipenuhi permintaan wawancara dari rubrik-rubrik gosip akhir-akhir ini. ia terkekeh pelan.

"Apa anda sedang patah hati?" Tanya si sekretaris yang nampaknya sudah mulai bosan hidup.

Gaara terbelalak. Seolah ingin menyalak _'APA?!'_

Tapi sekretaris itu tidak mengacuhkannya pandangan membunuhnya, ia kemudian meneruskan kata-katanya, "saya tahu, pasti berat sekali bagi anda dicampakan begitu saja oleh perempuan yang anda cintai. Namun sebagai seorang pria, anda harus tegar."

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, sejak kapan semua orang menjadi tiba-tiba sok tahu akan keadaannya?! _Apa aku terlihat seperti orang putus asa karena cinta? Aku hanya ingin minum kopi!_

O.o

Sari mengetuk pintu kamar rumah sakit kelas VIP itu lalu masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan.

"Yo!" Sapanya dengan suara ceria yang ia buat-buat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu!" Gadis berambut panjang itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil menggerutu. "Aku memang bilang jangan mati padamu, tapi aku juga tidak mau melihatmu terbaring mengenaskan begini!"

Matsuri bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu tersenyum ringan. "Siapa juga yang mau. Kalau tidak terpaksa, aku pasti tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang cuma bikin kepala tambah pusing hanya dengan mencium baunya?!"

Walau senyuman itu tersungging dengan lebar dan nampak tanpa beban, Sari sebenarnya tahu pasti bahwa senyuman itu tidak datang tulus dari hatinya yang tengah kelabu. Tapi Sari juga tidak mau mengunggkit itu sebelum Matsuri ingin cerita padanya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Makanya, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan cepat angkat kakimu dari kantorku! Kehadiranmu disini membuatku tidak tenang!"

"Untuk permintaanmu yang satu itu rasanya sulit deh, itu bubur rasanya gak karuan banget! Mual nih…"

Matsuri menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang hampir utuh itu pada Sari. "Lihat, warnanya aja gak bikin napsu! Bawa lagi aja gih…"

"Lah, kamu kan belum makan, Matsuri. Abisin ah… dikira rumah sakit restoran kali, ya… bisa pilih-pilih!" Sari mengambil kursi di samping ranjang lalu duduk disana. "Cepetan, trus makan obatnya!"

"Nanti aku muntah, lho… beneran gak bisa dipaksa lagi…" Kali ini Matsuri mencoba merengek.

"Manja banget… pantes lah kamu mual, mau makan apa-apa juga ujung-ujungnya pasti mual… kamu kan gak makan dari lusa! Coba telen bulat-bulat… gak usah dirasa"

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ogah, menatap sangsi pada semangkuk bubur hampir dingin di depannya. "Aku minum susu aja, ya?" Katanya menyerah.

"Kamu ini… kamu mau pingsan kayak semalam lagi, hah? Badan kamu itu demam, Matsuri… kamu harusnya maksain makan bubur ini… seenggaknya lima suap!"

Bentakan Sari membuat Matsuri tak berkutik. Mau tidak mau ia harus makan juga. karena bagaimana pun ia tidak mau mengorbankan perjuangan Senseinya yang telah membawa ia yang dalam keadaan panas tinggi dan tak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit ini di tengah badai pasir.

Dengan berat hati, Matsuri mencoba memasukkan sesendok bubur berbau anyir itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil menahan mual. Sementara itu tangan Sari lincah mempreteli satu per satu obat yang akan di makan sahabatnya ini seraya memperhatikan raut wajah Matsuri yang terlihat seperti menahan buang air.

"Gak enak banget, ya?" Tanya Sari yang mulai merasa bersalah memaksa sahabatnya menghabiskan makanan berbau anyir itu.

"Hm… kau mau membantuku menghabiskannya?"

Tawaran Matsuri berbuah gidikan enggan dari Sari. "Enggak deh, makasih… nih obatnya."

Kapsul demi kapsul obat berpindah tangan pada Matsuri. Membuat Matsuri makin hilang selera. "Gak kurang banyak, nih?"

"Emang belum semua, kok! Masih ada anti biotik, vitamin sama pengurang mual."

"Hah? Kok banyak banget, sih! Aku sakit kan gak parah-parah amat!"

"Gak parah apanya? Sampe tepar gitu."

"Tiduran bentar entar juga sembuh. Biasanya juga aku kayak gini, kok! Jangan lebay deh… kan bukan pertama kalinya tepar!"

"Beda Matsuri… ini tuh, BE. DA! Demam 40 derajat, dehidrasi, asam lambung berlebih, belum lagi anemia… kamu Itu hampir mati tau!"

"Separah itu?"

"Udah deh, makan aja gak usah protes… untung ada Gaara-sam–"

Kata-kata Sari langsung terputus begitu ia melihat raut Matsuri tiba-tiba berubah muram. Sedikit banyak, Sari merasa bersalah. Entah bagaimana ia jadi tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mengembalikan atmosfer yang jadi terasa aneh ini. hingga tiba-tiba Matsuri berdehem kecil.

"Eheum! Kenapa jadi diem…?"

Sari menghela napas pendek, "Yah, kamu pasti udah tahu kenapa, kan? Tapi… kalau kamu gak mau cerita juga gak apa-apa, kok…"

"Soal, gosip itu, ya?" Tanya Matsuri. Sari mengangguk pelan. "Gimana, ya? aku bukannya gak mau cerita, tapi… semua hal yang belakangan terjadi bikin aku sendiri bingung."

"Apa ini yang kamu bilang …'tak bisa menggapainya?'" Tanya Sari hati-hati. Ia teringat akan peristiwa lusa kemarin saat Matsuri menangis di taman.

Matsuri terdiam. Bibirnya mendadak kelu.

"Aku tahu, ini bukan tempatku untuk bicara…" Sari mengenggam tangan Matsuri yang mulai gemetar. "…tapi jika kamu takut karena yang kamu cintai itu seorang Kazekage, kamu kayaknya harus berpikir ulang, deh!" Entah, apa kata-katanya ini cukup halus bagi seorang yang sedang berada pada masa sensitive atau tidak. Sari hanya mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Jadi ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "kamu keliatannya terlalu banyak mikir… yang kamu cintai itu gelar Kazekage-nya? atau Gaara-nya?"

Mata Matsuri membulat, lalu alisnya berkerut. Bingung.

"Aku kenal kamu gak setahun dua tahun Matsuri. Begitupun dengan perasaan kamu sama Gaara-sama!" Sari menghela napas dengan kasar. Mau tidak mau ia harus melanjutkan karena sepertinya Matsuri mulai tertarik pada pembicaraannya, "Siapa yang dulu dengan santainya menjadi murid Gaara-sama? Siapa yang dulu begitu marah saat Gaara-sama dihujat orang? Siapa yang dulu dengan bangganya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penggemar Gaara-sama yang nomer satu? Siapa juga dulu yang dengan gigih berlatih keras agar bisa melindungi Gaara-sama? Siapa?"

Matsuri bergeming. Giginya bergemertuk dengan rahang yang semakin menegang.

"Kamulah rakyat Suna yang pertama kali mengakui Gaara-sama sebagai seorang manusia! Kamu… bukan para fansclub bodoh itu…!"

Air mata Matsuri mulai mengalir lewat pelupuk matanya yang sudah terlihat lelah. Bahunya bergetar. "Itu masa lalu…" gumamnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu nangis sampe kayak keruntuhan langit gitu?"

"…hiks…hiks… kamu gak akan ngerti… hiks… hiks…"

"Iya, aku tahu aku emang gak pada tempatnya ngomong. Tapi kalau kamu ngebohongin diri kayak gini juga bukan jalan terbaik."

"…hiks… aku cuma gadis kumal yang bermimpi jadi putri... hiks… Gaara-sama gak akan pernah melihat kearahku… hiks…hiks… aku cuma berangan dapat menggengam awan… aku ini…hiks… hiks… aku ini… hiks hiks… disini, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Sari benar-benar bingung! Bagaimana bisa Gaara-sama tidak melihat Matsuri? Jelas-jelas Gaara melamarnya, jelas-jelas Gaara menyukainya hingga rela menerjang badai pasir untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa Matsuri mulai buta? Atau ada alasan tersendiri? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ia membuatnya menjadi rumit?! Kalau saling menyukai kenapa harus berpisah? Kenapa harus memilih jalan yang menyakitkan?

Sari berdiri dari duduknya, lalu memeluk sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan hangat, "Kamu bisa menjadi apapun yang kamu mau, hanya saja bertahanlah sedikit lagi walau itu terasa menyakitkan." Ujarnya lembut.

Berpaling ribuan kalipun, Matsuri tidak akan bisa lepas dari bayangan Gaara. Namun, berlari ribuan kilometerpun, Matsuri tetap tidak akan bisa mengejar Gaara.

"….aku dan sensei sudah berakhir…hiks…aku harus bagaimana, Sari?... hiks…hiks…"

Sari hanya bisa mengusap punggung temannya sambil ikut tenggelam dalam emosinya yang membingungkan.

o.O

Dimejanya, bertumpuk laporan telah menungguinya untuk disentuh. Tapi tangan Gaara terlalu enggan menanggapi laporan yang seakan tidak pernah habis itu. Pikirannya terlalu kusut untuk menangani masalah-masalah negeri yang sudah kusut juga. secangkir kopi panas terhidang bersamaan dengan bertambahnya tumpukan kertas memuakan itu.

Selama ini, pernahkah ia berpikir untuk menikmati hidup? Sejam pun rasanya tidak! Ingin sekali sejam saja melupakan seluruh beban hidupnya… membawa pergi seluruh tanggung jawabnya… sejam saja! Sejam, agar dia bisa mengenal perasaan asing yang membelenggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Pikiran Gaara melayang, dan kembali melayang pada malam saat Matsuri terguguk menangis di hadapannya. Ia yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia yang terlalu lemah dan ia yang terlalu bodoh!

"_Kau melamarnya tapi kau tidak tahu kau mencintainya atau tidak?"_

Pertanyaan Tuan Fujiwara tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Lalu menarik napas panjang dengan kasar.

_Kenapa aku begitu ingin menghabiskan masa hidupku dengan gadis berisik dan cerewet itu? Kenapa ia jadi gadis yang terbayang saat aku menentang perjodohanku? Ia hanya gadis seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis lainnya yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Ninja dengan kemampuan yang tergolong pas-pasan dan aura yang tidak terlalu kuat. Apa yang membuat sosoknya tak bisa kulepas begitu saja?_

Gaara memijat keningnya perlahan. Seolah sedang mencoba menyelesaikan sebuah misi tingkat S.

_Apa aku benar mencintainya? Atau aku hanya merindukan sosok ibu dalam dirinya? Apa aku memikirkannya karena ialah rakyat Suna pertama yang percaya padaku? Apa karena dia satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat denganku?_

_Dia itu sebenarnya siapa?_

Lamunan Gaara buyar ketika Sekretarisnya meletakkan setumpuk kerjaan yang memaksanya menggerutu kecil. Gaara mendengus sebal sebelum kembali memasuki alam pikirannya.

_Apa aku terlalu banyak berpikir? Apa si pak tua sialan itu sengaja meracuni otakku? Apa? Kenapa? Apa aku harus mencoba mengencani gadis-gadis lain? Mungkin jika aku melakukannya aku akan benar-benar bisa membedakan perasaanku saat ini?! ya… benar! aku adalah seorang pria yang dalam masa sewajarnya mengalami ini! ide ini bagus juga untuk di coba!_

Gaara menyeruput kopinya dengan perasaan lega, dan dengan ringan mengambil setumpuk kertas untuk mulai ia kerjakan.

Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba mendadak beku.

_Tidak… aku merasa ini salah! Ada yang salah! Tapi apa? Apa?_

Gaara merasa kepalanya hampir pecah karena telah menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia!

"Kazekage-sama!" Taka-san, yang merupakan anggota divisi diplomatik, muncul dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Ya?" Gaara buru-buru mengambil posisi. Ia dengan segera memfokuskan pikirannya pada pekerjaan.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang utama."

Mendengar kata Hiashi, Gaara rasanya benar-benar ingin berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus sekalian. Tapi –entah beruntung atau tidak- selalu suara baritone rendah bernada dinginlah yang terdengar keluar dari pita suara _flat_ itu.

"Hiashi-sama?"

"Iya, beliau baru sampai sejam yang lalu dan sudah siap membicarakan rencana pernikahan dengan anda."

"APA?!"

Taka-san dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya pada sumber teriakan tidak dikenal yang hampir menulikan telinganya. Sementara itu Gaara mendengus sebal. Merasa bagiannya terambil alih.

"Ah, maaf… aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya… nah silahkan dilanjutkan." Mori-san membungkuk kecil dengan wajah memerah. Lalu perlahan ia berjalan ke meja Gaara sambil meletakkan segelas kopi yang masih panas. "Ini kopinya… tepat lima belas menit!" Lapornya.

_Jadi dia menganggapnya serius?_ Gaara melihat cangkir kopi panas itu. Uapnya membuat ia tergoda.

Melihat Gaara yang malah fokus sama secangkir kopi panas, Taka-san buru-buru berdehem. "Ehem! Anda di tunggu segera. Kazekage-sama."

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Terlalu berat baginya untuk mengeluarkan suara di saat begini.

"Gaara-sama, apa anda akan menikah dengan Hiashi-sama?"

Sebuah pertanyaan ajaib bin bodoh membuat Gaara terbelalak tak percaya. Sekretarisnya…. Sekretarisnya yang memegang pangkat paling tinggi sebagai kepala ikatan Sekretaris Suna Gakure barusan menanyakan hal paling idiot sepanjang masa. Ia baru tahu kalau sekretarisnya memiliki kejanggalan otak!

"Ah, maksud saya, Hinata-sama." Mori dengan cepat mengoreksi pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu." Berusaha menutupi keraguan dalam hatinya, Gaara bertanya balik.

"Yah, menurut saya ada baiknya anda bersikap egois untuk hal yang satu ini." Mori-san tersenyum seraya mengambil cangkir kopi yang telah kosong. "Kopinya nanti saya kirim ke ruangan utama jika anda berkenan."

"Egois?" Gumam Gaara dengan lirih. Tapi sunyinya ruangan membuat Mori bisa mendengarnya.

"Pilihlah apa yang Gaara-sama benar-benar inginkan." Jelasnya.

Dan Gaara semakin tidak bisa memutuskan…_ apa yang kuinginkan…?_

O.o

Saat terbangun, Matsuri merasa seakan sedang menaiki komidi putar. Perutnya terasa mual hingga seluruh isinya nyaris melesak keluar. Ia juga merasa hembusan napasnya terasa panas dan mulutnya menjadi sangat pahit.

Satu titik di tangan kanannya terasa seperti sedang digigit semut. _Ah, darahnya naik ke selang infus. _Dengan perlahan , ia mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil berpegangan erat pada ujung besi kasur.

Semakin ia mencoba untuk bergerak, rasa mual itu semakin hebat menerjangnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ia harus mengurus selang infus sambil meminta segelas air hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa mual di perutnya.

Tepat saat ia berdiri, pandangan matanya yang kabur menjadi gelap. Otot matanya terasa sangat pegal hingga ia tidak sanggup membuka kedua kelopaknya. Dan denyut nadi di kepalanya semakin bertambah cepat.

Matsuri mencoba menopang diri dengan berpegang pada besi infus yang ia geser dari tepi ranjangnya. Dengan langkah pelan yang tidak lebih cepat dari kura-kura berjalan, Matsuri mulai mencoba mencapai pintu.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat pantulan dirinya tercermin di kaca yang menempel di dinding.

_Jelek banget!_ Pikirnya.

Di kaca itu terpantul sosok gadis dengan mata panda yang bengkak dan rambut kusut serta wajah pucat yang muram. Rasanya, ia seperti melihat pantulan monster buruk rupa yang kena kutuk!

Ia menghela napas, melihat tampilan jelek seperti itu kakinya jadi terasa semakin berat melangkah.

_Slash!_

Sebuah kilatan kamera memaksa matanya menyipit dengan spontan.

_Wartawan?_ Pikirnya waspada. _Apa mereka mulai tertarik membuat artikel tentang rumah sakit pemerintah?_

Matsuri sebenarnya tahu persis kenapa wartawan itu tiba-tiba datang dan menambah sesak rumah sakit itu. Tapi Matsuri tidak mau mengakui alasan itu. Ia ingin menghindar dari kenyataan walau hanya sebentar.

Setelah merapikan rambut dan melakukan senam otot wajah, Matsuri perlahan membuka tuas pintu kamar VIP itu.

Saat Matsuri menengokkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat sebuah konferensi pers di gelar tak jauh dari ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Salah seorang diantaranya adalah dokter paruh baya yang tadi pagi datang ke kamarnya untuk melakukan pengecekan kecil. Lalu ada juga dokter-dokter lainnya yang dari kelihatannya adalah petinggi rumah sakit ini.

_Ternyata memang ada pemberitaan penting mengenai rumah sakit. Apa ada rencana perluasan rumah sakit? atau obat baru sudah ditemukan?_

Matsuri merasa lega, kerena wartawan itu memang bukan datang untuk mewawancarai atau meminta keterangan tidak penting mengenai dirinya. Jadi Matsuri memutuskan untuk tidak bersembunyi, apalagi tenggorokannya telah benar-benar kehausan.

"Beliau dibawa kemari sekitar pukul Sembilan malam." Dokter yang duduk paling tengah itu berkata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Matsuri-san saat di bawa kemari?"

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut langkah Matsuri jadi ciut lagi.

"Beliau pingsan karena dehidrasi."

"Selain dehidrasi, beliau sakit apa lagi?"

"Maaf, itu data pasien. Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail."

"Apa ada kemungkinan penyebabnya karena stress?"

"Ya, bisa jadi. Karena stress adalah penyebab utama semua penyakit di dunia ini."

"Kapan Matsuri-san keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Kami belum bisa memprediksinya. Kondisinya saat ini masih belum stabil."

"Di kamar apa Matsuri-san di rawat?"

"Di kamar mawar kelas VIP."

"Apa Gaara-sama yang menjamin semua biaya pengobatan Matsuri-san?"

"Sepertinya iya. Mengingat beliaulah yang menandatangani semua administrasi."

"Apa Mat–"

Para wartawan itu sepertinya masih belum kehabisan pertanyaan, tapi salah seorang dokter disana dengan segera mengintrupsi. "Maaf, sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan operasi jadi keterangannya sampai disini saja. Sesuai dengan janji, silahkan meninggalkan arena rumah sakit."

Nampaknya, para dokter itu terpaksa melakukan konferensi pers karena merasa terganggu dengan banyaknya wartawan yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah sakit. diam-diam, Matsuri merasa sangat setuju dengan tindakan dokter yang baru saja mengusir wartawan itu dari rumah sakit.

_Apa aku benar-benar telah menjadi selebriti sejak itu? Kenapa mereka sampai sebegitu ingin tahu tentang kabarku?_

"Ya, Tuhan! Matsuri-san? Anda tidak seharusnya turun dari tempat tidur anda sekarang… nanti anda jadi masuk angin! Hari ini cuaca cukup extreme. Anda harus menjaga kesehatan anda." Seorang perawat yang memergokinya berjalan di koridor membuat langkah Matsuri semakin berat.

_Siapa perawat ini? kenapa ia tahu namaku?_

"Tidak, saya hanya ingin minum. Gelas di kamar saya sudah habis dan saya sangat haus." Jawabnya.

"Aduh… kok bisa sampe kehabisan gini, ya? Maaf nampaknya salah satu perawat yang berjaga disini kelupaan mengecek. Maaf sekali lagi… kalau begitu tunggu sebentar biar saya ambilkan air minumnya dulu sebelum mengantar anda kembali ke kamar."

"Ah, tu..tunggu!"

Suster yang telah berjalan dengan cepat itu berbalik, "ya?"

"Nampaknya darah saya naik ke selang infus," Aku Matsuri sambil memperlihatkan seperempat selangnya yang terisi darah.

"Baik, akan saya ganti. Tunggu sebentar."

Sambil menunggu perawat itu kembali, Matsuri mencoba mengambil posisi duduk pada kursi yang ada di koridor rumah sakit. Menghela napas yang kembali terasa berat. Tangan kanannya meraih kepala yang sedari tadi berdenyut kencang. Lalu perlahan mengurutnya.

"Ah! Itu Matsuri-san!" Sebuah seruan membuat tubuh Matsuri terlonjak kaget.

Lalu detik berikutnya tahu-tahu puluhan orang seperti sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Matsuri-san… boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" _Enggak!_

"Matsuri-san, bagaimana keadaan anda?" _gak liat muka aku pucet gini?_

"Katanya, anda sempat pingsan semalam. Apa yang anda rasakan sekarang?" _akan lebih baik jika kalian pergi dari hadapanku!_

"Apa anda sakit karena stress?" _stress liat kalian ngekor kemana-mana._

"Anda sakit apa? Dehidrasi akut?" _Gila… mau ngedo'a-in?_

Ingin rasanya Matsuri mengutuk orang-orang tidak berprikemanusiaan yang menghujaninya dengan lampu-lampu kamera yang menyilaukan. _Aku ini lagi sakit! Ya Tuhan…_

"Tolong komentar anda sedikit saja."

Matsuri yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang merasa tersudut karena tidak bisa kabur dari kumpulan wartawan itu.

"Kabarnya anda mencampakan Gaara-sama, apa melihat beliau yang menembus badai pasir demi anda tadi malam tidak menggugah hati nurani anda untuk menerima beliau kembali?"

_Apa hati nurani kalian tidak tergugah untuk meninggalkan aku yang sudah seperti tikus terjepit ini?_

"Apa anda mencampakan Gaara karena kehadiran orang ketiga?"

_Siapa juga orang ketiga? Ngaco!_

"Bagaimana komentar anda tentang pernikahan Gaara-sama dengan Hyuuga-sama yang akan di gelar sebentar lagi?"

_Stop deh! Lama-lama rese juga, ya?!_

"Apa anda mengencani Gaara-sama hanya untuk nyari sensasi?"

_What? Sensasi? Sensasi patah hati maksudnya? Emang aku Masokis?!_

"Apa anda hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan Gaara-sama?"

_APA?! Gak kebalik tuh?_

Rasanya, ingin sekali ia membantai habis orang-orang yang mengerumuni dan membuat napasnya sesak. Matanya menatap gelisah arah suster yang tadi menyuruhnya menunggu itu. kenapa suster itu belum datang juga? apa dia mencari air ke oase di ujung gurun?

Matsuri memijat-mijat kepalanya, mencoba tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memburunya bagai suara nyamuk yang terbang dekat ke telinga.

"Bisa… pergi?" Kata Matsuri dengan napas berat yang hampir menciutkan kapasitas paru-parunya. "Napasku…sesak!" Lanjutnya lirih.

Namun sepertinya, orang-orang tidak berperasaan ini tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya karena mereka terlalu sibuk mengajukan pertanyan yang meski tidak di jawab satu pun tetap mereka ajukan tanpa henti.

Matsuri tahu, usaha ia memohon seperti itu akan berakhir sia-sia. Dan ia tidak bisa menunggui perawat itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari monster-monster yang siap menyerap habis pasukan oksigennya. Jadi, dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa ia mencoba berdiri dengan berpegang pada besi infus di tangan kirinya.

Pening menghujam kepalanya tanpa ampun. Pandangannya langsung buyar dan keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang begitu saja.

"MATSURI!"

BRUK!

Dan ia sudah tak menyadari apapun.

O.o

Begitu jam kantor bubar, Gaara cepat-cepat berlari menuju rumah sakit pusat Suna Gakure. Semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan, semakin Gaara tidak bisa tenang. Lewat radarnya, Gaara bisa merasakan chakra Matsuri terus melemah dari waktu kewaktu dan jadi merosot drastis begitu kakinya menginjak gerbang masuk rumah sakit.

Melihat Gaara berlari memasuki rumah sakit dengan begitu tergesa-gesa, orang-orang dengan kamera yang mengantung di lehernya itu buru-buru ikut berlari. Insting mereka masing-masing berkerja dengan sangat cepat meski tujuannya berbeda.

Saat sampai di ujung belokan ruangan Mawar, dada Gaara terasa seperti di hujam puluhan kunai berlapis racun.

"MATSURI!"

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang nampak tidak asing itu langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Matanya terbelalak hingga kedua bola mata yang sudah besar itu terlihat semakin membesar.

"Ya, Tuhan… Matsuri?!" Ia hampir menjerit. "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan? apa kalian mau membunuhnya?"

Orang-orang itu hendak berbalik menjauh ketika kemudian kaki mereka sama-sama terpaku melihat Gaara yang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tenang setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Gaara langsung berjongkok di depan tubuh Matsuri yang terkulai di lantai. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas selang infus yang hampir setengahnya terisi darah. Lalu menyapu baju Matsuri yang hampir terbuka pada bagian perutnya dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan enteng.

Semua orang nampak begitu terpesona akan gerak gerik sang pemimpin muda itu, mereka seakan terhipnotis oleh karismanya yang memabukkan.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter! Segelas air dan infusan baru." Katanya.

Dan seluruh kerumunan itu langsung berhamburan pergi mencari apa yang dipinta sang Kazekage muda.

"Kau, teman Matsuri?"

Sari, yang kakinya terasa lemas, langsung berdiri tegak ketika Gaara mengalamatkannya.

"Nama saya Sari." Jawab Sari sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sari-san, boleh saya minta tolong?"

Sari mengangguk cepat seraya ikut berjalan mengekor di belakang orang yang telah menjadi idolanya beberapa tahun terakhir.

Begitu Matsuri selesai di tangani, dokter paruh baya bernama Urameshi langsung membungkuk dalam padanya,

"Maaf. Ini semua kelalaian pihak rumah sakit. kami telah menyuruh para wartawan itu pergi sesudah konferensi pers dilakukan, tapi kami tidak menduga jika mereka akan kembali masuk dan mendesak pasien seperti ini. Kami berjanji hal ini tidak akan pernah terulang lagi, kami juga akan memperketat penjagaannya. Sebelumnya kami benar-benar mohon maaf atas kelalaian kami."

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil lalu bertanya, "bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin. Dehidrasi Matsuri-san sepertinya semakin memburuk. Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah. Panasnya juga belum turun-turun. Nampaknya, pasien terlalu stress karena denyut nadinya semakin tidak beraturan. Sebaiknya pasien diarahkan untuk melupakan stressnya sejenak. Kerena jika terus seperti ini keadaannya akan semakin memburuk."

"Terimakasih."

"Oh, iya. Apa Gaara-sama akan menginap disini?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil.

"Akan saya siapkan satu kasur lagi."

"Tid–"

"Jangan menolak, Gaara-sama… Anda terlihat sangat lelah. Berbaring akan membuat tubuh anda lebih baik. saya akan menyiapkan infusan juga. Ini permintaan maaf kami… oh, iya.. anda mau pesan sesuatu untuk makan malam?"

"Sup lobak?" Ujar Gaara, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

"Baik, saya permisi kalau begitu."

Setelah dokter Urameshi keluar bersama beberapa perawat, Sari masuk ke dalam ruangan. Matanya yang sembab menunduk dalam. Di benaknya timbul berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Gaara-sama, anda memanggil saya?" Katanya hati-hati. Ia berusaha menekan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Ia benar-benar grogi! Seorang Kazekage yang menjadi idolanya ingin berbicara dengannya! _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

Gaara menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kepalanya menganguk sedikit. Lalu mata Gaara spontan beralih pada Matsuri yang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Gaara.

BLUSH!

Sari sebenarnya tidak berharap macam-macam. Ia bahkan tidak berani memikirkannya. Tapi si rona merah sialan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. _Gaara-sama mengajakku makan malam?!_ Batinnya menjerit.

Sari menggeleng pelan,ia tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua ini bagai membunuhnya perlahan. _Maafkan aku, Matsuri. Akubukannya mengkhianatimu, tapi aku tidak sanggup berbohong pada Kazekage-sama._ Batinnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan pengakuan dosanya yang ambigu ini. 'tidak sanggup berbohong?' ya, bukannya ia memang belum makan? Tapi kalau sudah makan pun ia akan tetap menggeleng karena 'tidak sopan' menolak ajakan 'atasan'.

_Maafkan aku, Matsuri._

Dan dengan itu keduanya meninggalkan ruangan VIP.

-TBC-

**A/N: Well, yeah… I'm sorry to everyone for making you guys wait… Thanks for reading guys, please reviewwwww….. hehehe :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Kata yang Hilang

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

_~Jika kita mengesampingkan perasaan objektif dan lebih memperhatikan pasangan kita, cinta akan terlihat. Dan kita bisa mencintai pasangan kita dengan benar~ Kim Ji-Oh_

Chapter 7: Kata yang hilang.

Begitu terbangun, Matsuri merasakan seseorang tengah mengengam tangannya. Tangan yang besar dan sangat hangat. Ia menoleh lalu mendapati wajah tidur Gaara yang damai. Dengan perlahan, Matsuri menggeser posisi tidurnya dan menghadap Gaara.

Mantan guru serta mantan tunangannya itu sedang tidur pada kasur yang terletak tepat di samping kasurnya. Terlihat selang infusan terpasang di tangan kiri yang mengenggam tangan kanannya. Membuat Matsuri sedikit khawatir akan keadaan orang yang paling di sayanginya itu.

Lama menatap garis tegas di wajah Gaara, lalu kata 'tampan' langsung terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Matsuri tersenyum kecil, rasanya seluruh sakitnya telah menguap. Ia suka memperhatikan seraut wajah malaikat yang terlihat sangat bahagia dalam mimpinya. Ia juga suka mendengar deru napasnya yang teratur dan dalam. Sangat suka hingga ia tidak rela mengerjapkan matanya meski hanya sedetik.

_Sensei, sejak kapan hubungan kita menjadi begitu rumit? Apa salahku yang terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak bisa memahami perasaanku sendiri?_

Sekarang ini apa nama hubungan keduanya, ya? bukankah Gaara akan menikah dengan gadis Konoha? Lantas mereka tertidur dengan saling berpegangan tangan seperti ini? bukankah itu namanya… selingkuh?

Matsuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kata 'selingkuh' tidak tepat untuk kasusnya ini. sehari sebelumnya mereka masih berstatus tunangan meski ia hanya dijadikan tameng saja. Namun hari ini, mereka telah memutuskan hubungan itu dan sekarang mereka tidur saling bergandengan…?

Kok rasanya jadi konyol, ya?

Pikiran Matsuri buyar ketika suara Gaara memecah keheningan malam, "Kapan bangun?" Tanyanya.

"Barusaja," Jawab Matsuri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Mau laporan singkat atau laporan rinci?"

Gaara termenung sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Rinci."

"Kepalaku pusing, tenggorokanku kering, perutku mual, badanku lemas, napasku panas dan mulutku terasa pahit! Sensei sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi selang infus itu? lalu kasur yang tiba-tiba muncul? Apa ruanganku dipindahkan?"

"Tidak, ini servis rumah sakit!"

"Oh, bagus sekali… apa karena sensei adalah seorang Kazekage makanya diberi fasilitas tambahan? Ini gak adil…! Kenapa sensei jadi dapet hak istimewa?" Matsuri menggerutu. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Begitupun dengan Gaara, pria muda itu menanggapi semua ocehan gadis di sampingnya dengan ringan. Seolah hubungan mereka memang seperti itu dari awalnya.

"Kamu lapar?" Tawar Gaara.

"Ah, kalau sensei nawarin bubur rumah sakit aku tidak sudi memakannya! Tadi pagi aku hampir mau mati menahan mual dari bau anyir bubur itu! aku tidak mau...!"

"Aku tanya kau lapar atau tidak, bukannya mau bubur atau tidak!"

"Gak tau, entah lapar atau tidak, aku tidak tahu… perutku cuma mual!"

"Makan, ya?"

Alis Matsuri berkerut curiga, "Makan sama apa? Kalau bubur aku menolak!"

"Sup lobak, kok." Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Ia lalu meraih semangkuk sup yang terhidang di meja yang terletak di antara kasur mereka.

"Sup lobak? Bagaimana Sensei dapat sup lobak? Sensei gak mungkin buat sendiri, kan?"

"Rumah sakit yang memberikannya,"

"Jadi mereka membuatkan sup lobak untuk sensei? Wah… parah nih… aku merasa tersinggung! Dari pagi aku merengek minta ganti menu mereka bilang 'dikira ini restoran apa?' trus sekarang sensei tiba-tiba dengan enaknya pesan sup lobak…?! Siapa yang sebenarnya pasien, sih?"

"Cerewet," respon Gaara sambil membantu Matsuri meninggikan sandarannya.

"Mou… jika aku seorang yang cerewet maka aku adalah orang cerewet paling pendiam di seluruh dunia!"

"Hn," Gaara, kali ini ia mengambil posisi duduk di tepi kasur Matsuri. Jarak yang dekat membuat Gaara bisa merasakan demam Matsuri yang masih tinggi. "Panas sekali…"

"Benar, kan?! Napasku sampai terasa terba–"

Kata-kata Matsuri langsung terputus begitu Gaara memasukan sesendok sup ke mulut Matsuri yang nampak seakan tidak mau berhenti bicara.

Sebenarnya keduanya menyadari betul atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Gaara yang jadi terbuka dan komunikatif serta Matsuri yang semakin cerewet dan tidak menahan diri. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dalam hubungan mereka yang entah berstatus apa itu? keduanya seperti melaksanakan mufakat tanpa musyawarah. Tiba-tiba saja…

Matsuri tidak tahu kenapa Gaara menjadi bersikap sangat lembut padanya. mungkin karena ia sedang sakit dan terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Tapi, bukankah kemarin malam ia baru saja meresmikan 'putusnya' pertunangan mereka? Ia, yang kemarin malam memandanginya dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam. Membuatnya merasa semakin terlihat menyedihkan karena tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Gaara tidak tahu kenapa Matsuri jadi bersikap manja padanya. mungkin karena sikap terbuka Gaara membuatnya merasa leluasa dan nyaman. Tapi, bukankah kemarin malam ia baru saja meminta 'putusnya' pertunangan mereka? Ia, yang kemarin malam menangis terseguk-seguk hingga tidak bisa berhenti. Membuatnya merasa semakin terlihat jahat karena tak bisa membahagiakannya.

Lalu keduanya tiba-tiba berbincang hangat seolah kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Gaara bahkan tak segan menyuapi Matsuri yang tengah demam tinggi.

_Benarkah aku melakukannya karena saran dokter?_ Gaara membatin. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke dalam hatinya seolah minta pertanggung jawaban! _Kenapa? kenapa gadis ini jadi begitu istimewa?_

Senyum Matsuri terkembang seperti seorang batita umur tiga tahun yang diberi boneka baru. Sejatinya ia sedang demam tinggi… 40 derajat! Belum lagi asam lambungnya yang _over_, dehidrasi dan tekanan darah rendah yang membuat seluruh badannya tak bertenaga. Tapi gadis itu pun bingung sendiri kenapa ia jadi begitu bersemangat dan tak henti berbicara. Apapun yang melintas dipikirannya ia bicarakan. Apapun… asal bukan tentang hubungan mereka.

Gaara hanya mengagguk kecil sepanjang makan malam itu. seperti sedang menyuapi bayi yang baru bisa berbicara. Namun ia merasa hatinya menjadi terlampau ringan melihat Matsuri yang ceria dan menggebu-gebu. Gadis itu bahkan menghabiskan semangkuk penuh sup lobak meski selalu mengeluh mual tiap Gaara menyuapinya. _Gadis aneh!_

"Lihat sensei! Aku harus menelan pil-pil besar ini bulat-bulat! Apa tenggorokanku akan baik-baik saja nantinya? Aku heran, kenapa dokter sangat suka memberiku obat? Rasanya obatku jadi semakin bertambah banyak saja... bagaimana aku bisa menelan semua pil ini?!" Gerutu Matsuri sambil mendengus. Tapi ia menelan juga pil-pil itu dengan patuh. _Dasar aneh!_

Gaara yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil mempreteli pil itu satu per satu.

Begitu obat terakhir masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Matsuri langsung merasakan kantuk yang sangat. Sepertinya obat-obat itu mulai bereaksi, jadi ia menurunkan bantal dan mulai menutup matanya.

Hening merayap bersama dengan Matsuri yang kini telah terlelap. Gaara jadi mendadak merindukan celotehannya yang baru saja berlalu beberapa menit sebelumnya. Ia senang mendengar suara Matsuri yang ceria.

Rambut Matsuri telah semakin panjang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia melamarnya. Rambut cokelatnya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Gaara menyeka rambut itu. lalu tangannyaturun menyentuh keningnya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dan seluruh detail wajahnya. Ia merasa dejavu. Tapi berbeda dengannya yang dulu, kali ini Gaara membebaskan tangannya menjelajahi kontur wajah manis yang tertidur itu.

Tahu-tahu, wajah Gaara telah berjarak tak lebih dari seinci lagi untuk menyentuh Matsuri. Ia langsung tersentak dan menjauhkan dirinya cepat-cepat. Tidak… ini tidak benar!

Gaara harus menunggunya! Setidaknya ia harus menjelaskan perihal hubungannya dulu baru bisa melakukan itu. Tidak benar jika kita sembarangan menyentuh seseorang saat orang itu tidur.

Ada perasaan menyesal yang menyesak masuk. Tapi memang harusnya seperti itu, jadi ia akan bersabar dan menanti saat-saat itu datang padanya. Bukankah Matsuri memang mencintainya?

Gaara menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan dua selimut tebal rumah sakit. sambil tertegun memandangi wajah Matsuri yang terlihat sangat manis. Dalam hatinya ia merasa beruntung karena besok ia libur jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan selama dua hari penuh. Yah, meski pekerjaan itu akan bertumpuk di hari berikutnya. Tak masalah!

O.o

Awalnya, Matsuri menyangka jika kejadian semalam hanyalah bunga tidur saja karena ia terlalu mengharapkan Gaara yang bersikap lembut. Tapi sekarang, saat sepasang mata itu terbangun tahu-tahu Gaara sudah memandanginya dengan baju yang sama sepanjang tiga hari ini.

_Jadi semalam bukan mimpi?_

Matsuri menatap takjub pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba berubah bak perawat professional. Menyuapi sarapannya dan menyiapkan semua hal yang ia butuhkan bahkan sebelum diminta. Mencengangkan!

Saat dokter masuk untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, Matsuri tersenyum lebar melihat angka thermometer yang telah bergerak turun. 38 derajat… mungkin besok sore ia bisa langsung merasakan atmosfer apartemen yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Gaara-sama, bagaimana malam anda?" dokter Urameshi langsung menyambutnya begitu ia melihat perkembangan kesehatan Matsuri.

"Malam yang panjang," jawabnya sambil tetap mempertahankan suara baritone rendah andalannya.

"Jika ada suatu hal lain yang anda perlukan, jangan segan-segan hubungi kami. Nah, saya permisi."

Begitu Dokter itu membungkuk untuk berpamitan, Matsuri langsung mendengus. "Benar-benar ya… emang sensei ngasih apa sih sampe dokter itu lebih memperhatikan sensei dari pada pasiennya sendiri?"

Gaara tidak memberikan respon apapun. Rasanya ia terlalu senang melihat Matsuri yang misuh-misuh. Dan pada akhirnya Gaara hanya akan mengatakan, "cerewet" pada Matsuri setelah ia merasa capek sendiri.

"Jadi… apa yang akan sensei lakukan hari ini?"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan akan kulakukan." Ujarnya. Entah mengapa, bagi Matsuri, Gaara sama sekali tidak berubah. Meski Gaara telah mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dengan kalimat utuh Matsuri tetap merasa kalimat itu sama saja dengan gumaman andalannya. Sama-sama ambigu!

"Kenapa Sensei tidak bekerja saja? Sensei kan bisa sangat berguna bagi Gakure."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Benar! kata-kata Matsuri memang benar! dari pada disini, ia akan jauh lebih berguna jika datang ke kantor dan mengurusi laporan. Tapi kemarin ia telah memutuskan untuk mengambil libur.

"Apa sensei sedang tidak ada pekerjaan di kantor? Apa Suna Gakure jadi semakin tenang hingga Kage-nya menganggur seperti ini?"

Sebenarnya, mustahil bagi Gaara untuk menganggur! Libur di hari minggunya saja sudah terlalu lama untuk di _compare_ dengan tumpukan kewajiban yang datang tak habis setiap detiknya. Jika ia menunggu laporan beres untuk bisa berlibur, maka ia akan menunggu sampai seumur hidupnya! lalu hari ini ia mengambil libur dua hari… libur terpanjangnya selama menjabat sebagai Kage.

"Aku sedang libur, Matsuri." Kata Gaara pada akhirnya. Berharap perempuan cerewet disampingnya ini berhenti mengungkit kantor, kerjaan dan Kage!

"Jadi… apa liburan berharga yang jarang terjadi ini akan sensei habiskan di rumah sakit?" Matsuri bertanya _skeptic_. Rasanya benar-benar tak sanggup dipercaya. Bukankah setiap orang akan menghabiskan waktu liburan berharga mereka dengan jalan-jalan, atau paling tidak diam di rumah sambil tidur seharian. Bukannya diam di rumah sakit yang punya bau menusuk hidung!

"Tidak." Katanya,

"Makanya, aku tanya apa yang akan sensei lakukan hari ini! sensei mau jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat?" Entahlah, kenapa Matsuri jadi begitu penasaran dengan apa yang senseinya rencanakan untuk hari ini. Jadi ia terus mendesak Gaara.

"Aku akan menghabiskan liburanku denganmu." Jawabnya.

"?"

Pria yang baru saja mematahkan hatinya dua hari yang lalu itu berkata dengan lembut pada Matsuri. Tentu semua perempuan akan meleleh jika dirayu seperti itu oleh Gaara, si pemimpin karismatik. Namun, Matsuri juga merasa bingung dan curiga. _Mencengangkan!_ Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba berubah seromantis ini? bukankah dia orang yang tidak punya jiwa romantis sedikitpun? Apa ini sisi romantis yang 0,0000001% itu? apa sekarang ia harus tersipu dan merona? Seperti seekor keledai bodoh yang jatuh kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya? _Benar-benar mencengangkan, Tuanku Gaara-sama!_

Tapi Gaara mungkin memang tidak sedang merayunya. Ia hanya bersikap sebagai seorang gantlemen yang penuh tanggung jawab setelah menghancurkan hati gadis polos hingga membuatnya demam tinggi seperti ini. Jadi Matsuri hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kalau sensei hanya merasa bertanggung jawab akan kondisiku yang seperti ini, lebih baik sensei pergi saja!"Kata Matsuri dejeksi. Matsuri tidak tenang diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia tidak terima!

Mendengar respon yang di luar dugaan, Gaara memasang ekspresi seperti sedang tertusuk pisau pada Matsuri. Tapi Matsuri pun terluka, lantas siapa yang sebenarnya melukai dan menusuk itu?

Kenapa Matsuri menjadi begitu sulit di tebak? Bukankah semalam ia sudah baik-baik saja? Tadi pagi juga… kenapa sekarang ia menghempaskannya lagi? Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya?

Kedua anak manusia yang sama-sama merasa terluka itu hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Mereka bingung… mereka kesal… dan mereka merasa dikhianati tanpa tahu siapa yang mengkhianati.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kata Matsuri lirih. "Ya, aku memang mencintaimu. Bukankah sensei sudah tahu itu?! Aku harus jatuh sedalam apa agar sensei berhenti? Apa sensei pikir karena aku mencintaimu maka sensei bisa mempermainkan perasaanku seenaknya? Aku juga punya batas sensei… apa salahku sampai sensei begitu tega menghancurkan perasaanku? Sudahlah! Tidak usah bersikap baik dan pura-pura mempedulikanku karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin susah!"

_Sesak… sesak sekali…_

Matsuri mulai meluapkan kekesalannya. Kebingungan yang membuatnya hampir gila! Matsuri melampiaskan kebodohannya pada Gaara, yang dalam perspektifnya, bermuka tebal. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!

Denyut nadi Matsuri yang semula sudah hampir teratur kembali berdetak tak karuan. Napasnya memburu hingga jantungnya seakan sibuk diajak berpacu.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah datang lagi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! Aku tidak mau menebak-nebak sikap sensei yang ambigu itu! Aku tidak mau jatuh lebih dalam lagi! Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Pergi…"

Suara Matsuri terdengar seperti teriakan histeris. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke pangkuan yang kakinya menekuk.

"Tenang, Matsuri! Maksudku…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku tahu aku hanya seorang gadis kumal yang banyak tercecer diluaran sana. Tapi aku juga punya harga diri! Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seenaknya hanya karena aku miskin! Aku tidak terima! Aku benci!"

_Ayo bertengkar! Bertengkar hingga kita sama-sama berteriak dan saling menyalahkan! Ayo bertengkar! Bertengkar hingga aku bisa benar-benar membencimu!_

Dalam situasi ini, Gaara sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia kebingungan seperti orang bodoh! Sementara Matsuri semakin histeris melihat Gaara yang hanya memandangnya seperti itu.

_Bagaimana aku bisa…? Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap manis pada sensei yang akan menikahi orang lain? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia memberinya harapan seperti ini? apa sensei benar-benar ingin menghancurkan seluruh hidupku? Apa salahku hingga aku harus terluka seumur hidupku nanti? Benci… aku harus membencinya agar aku bisa meneruskan hidup! Aku tidak mau hidup yang kuperjuangkan susah payah ini harus terbunuh oleh perasaanku sendiri! Aku tidak mau… aku tidak rela!_

"Pergilah sensei! Aku lelah… aku ingin istirahat! Aku tidak mau diganggu! Jangan datang lagi… Aku akan mulai membenci sensei. Aku juga akan mulai melupakan sensei. Jadi bersikaplah seolah-olah tidak mengenalku jika kita bertemu lagi nanti! Aku–"

Gaara tidak mengerti! Gaara tidak tahu kenapa Matsuri mendepaknya seperti ini? bukankah tadi ia baru saja mengatakan ia mencintainya? lalu kenapa sekarang ia berkata akan mulai membencinya dan melupakannya? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga Matsuri seperti itu?

Keringat dingin menetes di punggung Gaara dan kepalanya mulai berputar. Darahnya yang tadi membeku kini mulai mengalir lagi di urat nadinya, dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Darahnya seakan mau keluar dari kepalanya. Ia marah! _Kenapa aku jadi terdakwa disini? Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

"DIAM!" Suara Gaara, yang terdengar seperti letupan bom chakra yang meledak dari tenggorokannya, membekukan Matsuri dengan seketika.

Gaara menarik napasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan halus. Aura Gaara yang membara perlahan meredup. Lalu matanya menatap Matsuri lembut.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan mendorongku, lalu membuatku semakin jauh secara sepihak! Kau bilang mencintaiku tapi kau mendepakku? Apa kau sedang membuat jalan paradoksmu dan menghukumku?..." Gaara mengela napas pendek. Berusaha mengatur luapan emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya. "…apa kau benar-benar ingin seperti ini? Hentikanlah! Aku juga… aku juga… " kata-kata itu terputus karena Gaara merasa tidak sanggup mengatakan lanjutannya. Seperti ada bongkahan batu besar yang mengganjal pita suaranya.

Mata Matsuri terbelalak, memandanginya dengan saksama. Menunggu kata-kata Gaara yang menggantung. Sepertinya, Matsuri bahkan telah berhenti menarik napas. Ia tertegun… tidak! Kata yang tepat adalah tercengang!... dan bergeming seperti manekin yang kaku.

Lalu bunyi _splash_ kamera yang tidak berhenti itu menyadarkan keduanya.

"Se…selamat pagi Gaara-sama." Mori-san dan Taka-san tersenyum dengan gugup di pintu masuk ruangan. Dibelakang mereka nampak berjejer wartawan yang seenaknya mengintip dan memotret.

_Kapan pintu terbuka?_

Melihat para wartawan itu, wajah Matsuri spontan memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia seperti sedang bugil di depan banyak orang. Ia merasa kepergok! _Sial._

Berbeda dengan Gaara, mata elangnya dengan seketika berubah mode. Ia tersinggung karena privasinya terusik! Namun dilain pihak Gaara merasa lega. Untunglah! Ia segera menyadari situasi ini pada detik-detik paling vital. Pantas saja ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa berterimakasih pada insting yang telah menyelamatkannya.

_Eh tunggu sebentar! Insting?_

Mata Gaara kali ini melebar sempurna. Melebar untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia seakan baru saja berhasil menggapai bintang di angkasa. Ia… menemukan jawabannya!

"Gaara-sama anda dipanggil dewan." Taka-san berkata tanpa tahu bahwa ia baru saja merusak kesenangan pria muda berambut merah itu.

Gaara mendelik kesal, seolah ingin mengatakan 'Mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang libur!'

Tapi Mori-san dengan segera menjawab pandangan penuh arti itu, "Ini pertemuan mendesak, Gaara-sama. Tamu dari Konoha sudah tiba. Kita tidak bisa membuat mereka menunggu anda di hari senin. Maafkan saya," Mori-san menunduk dalam. Ia nampaknya benar-benar susah karena ditempatkan pada posisi yang membuatnya serbasalah.

Gaara melebarkan matanya. _Apa? Tamu Konoha?! Jadi dewan sudah merencanakan ini lebih cepat? Jadi kedatangan Hiashi-sama kemarin itu cuma tameng agar aku lengah? Siaaal! Ini sih kecolongan! Dan kenapa Mori harus mengatakan tamu Konoha segala?! Di depan wartawan…? Terlebih… di depan Matsuri! BODOH!_

"Sensei tidak pergi? Mereka jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha, lho!" Kata Matsuri ketus sambil menekankan kata 'Konoha'.

_Ini buruk! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan Tamu Konoha di depan wartawan. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menginggalkan Matsuri sekarang! Apa…? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Pergilah, sensei!" 'bujuk' Matsuri yang merasa iba melihat dua pria yang dari tadi menyeka keringat dingin.

Demi apapun juga, inilah untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak berkutik pada perkataan Matsuri. Gadis bodoh itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani memerintahnya! Ia bahkan pernah menamparnya! Hanya dia… hanya perempuan inilah yang berani melakukan semua tindakan tidak sopan itu pada Gaara yang telah menjadi KAZEKAGE!

"Lima menit lagi pertemuannya akan dimulai." Kata Taka-san. Mendesak Gaara yang tak juga bergerak.

"Nanti tolong sekalian tutup pintunya ya, sensei." Desak Matsuri seraya menarik selimut dan merebahkan diri. Menguatkan kesan 'Cepat pergi dari sini!'

Gaara benar-benar tidak dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk tetap tinggal sekarang ini. Akan sangat konyol jika ia memaksa tinggal. Jadi dengan berat hati ia melangkah meninggalkan Matsuri.

Langkah kaki Gaara yang menjauh membuat hati Matsuri perih.

_Bukankah aku yang menyuruhnya pergi? Sudahlah… toh antara sensei dan aku memang tidak ada apa-apa, kan?! Kami sudah putus! Jadi aku harus lebih kuat sekarang…! Aku pasti bisa membenci dan melupakannya suatu hari nanti. Ya, aku pasti bisa! Ini hanya soal waktu saja…._

Clek!

Pintu ruangan tertutup. Menciptakan keheningan yang menyedihkan. Lalu perlahan terdengar isakan pelan, tangisan tertahan yang memilukan.

"Setidaknya, katakan sesuatu dong, bodoh!"

_'Aku juga…' apa?_

-TBC-

reviewww pleaaassseee ^^/


	8. Chapter 8: Sorekara

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

**A/N: I've enjoyed writing as well as reading all your wonderful reviews. Thanks you all for being ever so patient with me :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mugiwara p: yeah, I admit it. Chapter-chapter sebelumnya memang kurang romansa. Situasi gak dukung, sih… Just wait, bro… someday (may be) I'll make 'hot' chapter(s)… hihihi… thanks for your support. :)Eiko-chi.**

"_Tapi kalau aku ngelupain kamu, aku lupa caranya bahagia." ~Christian Simamora._

Chapter 8: Sorekara…

Angin beriak, suara gagak yang berlalu itu menandakan malam yang tak lama lagi datang bertandang. Seseorang berdiri di puncak sebuah pohon tertinggi di dekat mereka. Menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam, menyisakan hamparan warna keoranyean di langit. Capung-capung berterbangan disekitarnya. Mengambang membentuk formasi indah.

"Sebentar lagi malam, kita harus segera mendirikan tenda." Taka berteriak memerintah pasukannya.

"Gaara, kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok." Kankuro menepuk bahu adik bungsunya, membuat langkah Gaara berhenti.

"Kenapa? Sebentar lagi kita sampai… kenapa harus bermalam di luar?"

"Sebentar lagi? Maksudmu, berjalan sampai besok malam itu sebentar lagi?"

"Kita kan hanya perlu menembus hutan ini."

"Kau kira berapa luas hutan ini, huh?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. "Tapi aku ha–"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau mungkin baik-baik saja meski tanpa beristirahat, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Kankuro menghela napas pendek, lalu merangkul bahu sang adik sambil berkata, "ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Gaara otomatis menoleh pada Kankuro. Memandang sang kakak sebentar. Seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil, anggukan yang cukup membuat Kankuro mendengus sebal.

"Dasar, adik yang tidak manis!" Gerutunya. Lalu memalingkan muka dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Kankuro spontan menoleh.

"Huh?"

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya, jadi aku harus segera pulang ke Suna." Lanjut Gaara.

"Dengan_nya_? Maksudmu… Matsuri?" Kankuro mendadak teringat akan tunangan sang adik.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. "Makanya–"

"Kau merindukan tunanganmu dan ingin cepat-cepat memeluknya?" Tebak Kankuro. Oh, siapa yang akan menyangka jika si adik bungsu yang dingin dan kaku itu bisa juga bertemu 'cinta'?

"Tidak... Maksudku–"

"Tidak?"

"I… iya, itu juga! tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya!" Gaara mendadak merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa masalah utamanya? Kau tidak sabar ingin segera menciumnya, begitu?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Masalah kekasih yang seminggu penuh tidak bertemu ya begitu… kangen!"

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih… lagi." Gaara bergumam.

"Bukan sepasang kekasih? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menyindirku, huh?" Kankuro mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar berkencan.

"Makanya aku harus menyelesaikannya!"

"Tu-tunggu! Kau… menyelesaikan apa? Hei! Jangan bilang kau…"

Gaara mengangguk kecil.

"Kau… kau dicampakan?" Mata Kankuro membulat sempurna. Seorang Gaara, si pria no 1 di Suna, dicampakan… Matsuri? "Ba-bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Makanya, Aku. Harus. Pulang!"

Kankuro yang sedang memikirkan 'bagaimana bisa' tersentak begitu Gaara berkata "Aku akan pulang duluan." Dan mengangguk begitu saja.

_Matsuri mencampakan Gaara? Tu-tunggu! Pulang duluan? Pulang duluaannn?_

Kankuro menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi matannya tak kunjung melihat Gaara. "Bocah sialaannn! Kau kira untuk apa _bodyguard_ ini? hiasan? Pergi seenak perutmu!"

O.o

Sari tahu jika Matsuri akhir-akhir ini selalu murung, tapi malam ini ia jadi semakin murung, entah kenapa.

"Ayo makan, aku sudah sengaja membawa sup lobak." Sari menyodorkan semangkuk sup lobak yang hanya dipandangi dengan enggan oleh matsuri.

"Kau kenapa? kau juga tidak mau makan sup lobak?" Sari mendengus pelan, bagaimana bisa sup lobak yang menjadi menu kebangsaan seorang Matsuri jadi dipandang sebelah mata. _Sakitnya ini benar-benar parah!_

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

Sebenarnya, Matsuri bukannya tidak menyukai sup lobak. Ia suka! Sampai kapanpun sup lobak adalah menu nomer wahid! Tapi… entah mengapa untuk saat ini sup lobak adalah menu nomer wahid yang ingin ia hindari terutama di jam ini… jam makan malam! Bukan karena rasanya… bukan! Tapi sup itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"Matsuri… kamu melamun lagi!" Sari menepuk bahu Matsuri.

"Ah, ma… maaf, tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Matsuri dengan segera memasang senyum bersalah. Lagi-lagi ia membuat sahabatnya jadi susah.

"Sudahlah tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kau harus menghabiskan sup lobak ini… oke!"

Tak lama semenjak Taka-san dan Mori-san menjemput Gaara pagi itu, rombongan Kazekage pergi menuju Konoha. Akhirnya, Gaara bisa berlibur ke Konoha. Dengan pemandangan dan udara yang lebih baik dari pada sebuah ruangan berbau obat yang menyengat. Seminggu telah berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda rombongan akan pulang.

Sejak itu pula, Matsuri meminta pada perawat untuk memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan kelas ekonomi yang bisa dijangkau oleh keuangannya yang memang sedang sangat sulit karena saat ini ia dipaksa 'cuti' mengajar selama satu semester!

Mungkin, tidak lama lagi ia akan mendapatkan undangan. Mungkin, tidak lama lagi ia akan melihat pernikahan besar yang meriah. Mungkin, tidak lama lagi… hidupnya benar-benar akan hancur!

Tinggal menunggu waktu… menunggu waktu sampai ia terbunuh dengan sendirinya.

"Matsuriii…"

"Huh? Apa?" Matsuri terlonjak, seakan baru terlempar dari dunia sana.

Sari mencoba menahan kekhawatirannya, Ia tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya ini. Ia tahu, Matsuri tidak bisa tiba-tiba fokus karena bagaimanapun kehadirannya tidak akan benar-benar menghilangkan stess sahabatnya ini. "Melamun lagi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ma…maaf," Gadis berambut cokelat itu menunduk.

"Aku bisa mendengarkan masalahmu jika kau sudah siap menceritakan padaku semuanya. Aku memang tidak mengerti, sih… tapi satu yang kupinta, jagalah kesehatanmu!" Sari berujar lembut.

"Ma…maaf." Kata Matsuri lagi, kali ini matanya melihat kearah Sari.

"Berhenti minta maaf dan habiskan supmu! Aku pulang dulu ya! Jangan lupa obatnya, aku akan datang besok pagi." Sari menyunggingkan senyum maklum, "Oh, iya…pastikan air di teko habis saat aku kembali!" tambahnya seraya menutup pintu ruangan.

Matsuri mengangguk kecil meski ia tahu Sari tidak akan melihatnya.

Hanya Sari-lah yang ia miliki saat ini. Hanya Sari-lah yang ia percayai saat ini. Hanya Sari-lah yang menyemangatinya saat ini… hanya Sari. Tapi Matsuri masih tidak bisa mengatakan semua bebannya pada Sari. Pada orang pertama yang dipastikan akan menangis jika mendengar kenyataannya.

Biarlah… biarlah semua orang menuduhnya gadis tak tahu diuntung, atau gadis bodoh, atau gadis miskin tak tahu diri, atau gadis kurang ajar, atau apapun itu. Ia terima. Biarlah semua kesalahpahaman ini tetap menjadi kesalahpahaman… karena ia malah akan jauh terlihat menyedihkan saat kebenaran terungkap. Biarlah…

o.O

"Maaf, Kazekage-sama… saya bukannya kurang ajar pada anda, "

Dokter yang menangani Matsuri berkata dengan nada sesopan yang ia bisa. Kazekage muda itu memandangnya tajam saat ia menolaknya menemui Matsuri.

"Aku tidak akan membangunkannya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya." Kata Gaara begitu melihat jam menunjukan pukul satu malam.

Selama perjalanan menuju Suna, Gaara tak bisa melepaskan kekhawatirannya akan Matsuri. Jadi begitu ia sampai di Rumah Sakit ia buru-buru berlari menuju kelas Mawar dimana Matsuri dirawat tanpa sadar bahwa hari sudah sangat larut. Tapi sialnya, dokter Urameshi yang sepertinya berjaga malam memergokinya, jadilah ia harus tertahan. Siapa dokter yang akan mengijinkan orang membesuk pasiennya pada jam satu dini hari?

Tapi sepertinya usaha Gaara sia-sia, dokter Urameshi tetap menggeleng. "Maaf," Katanya.

Gaara mendengus, "Baiklah, saya akan menunggu di sini sampai pagi." Katanya. Tetap bersikukuh.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang dan beristirahat, bukannya anda baru tiba di Suna?"

Untunglah, orang yang banyak bicara ini adalah dokter, jadi Gaara bisa memaklumi sikap yang mempedulikan kesehatan itu. Tapi bagi Gaara percuma ia pulang dan beristirahat jika Matsuri tidak bersamanya. Ia hanya akan semakin susah seperti malam-malam yang ia habiskan di Konoha.

"Aku akan menunggu." Jawab Gaara cepat.

Dokter paruh baya itu menghela napas pendek, ia merasa serba salah. Selama apapun pria muda ini menunggu, ia tetap tidak akan mengijinkan Gaara menemui Matsuri. Tidak akan…

"Maaf, tapi sampai kapanpun anda menunggu saya tetap tidak bisa mengijinkan anda. Kondisi pasien sangat buruk , jika ia melihat anda kondisinya akan jauh lebih buruk lagi. Stress dan shock bukan perpaduan yang bagus, bukan?" Jelas sang dokter.

Untung saja, dokter buru-buru menambahkan alasan yang jelas dalam kalimatnya. Karena jika tidak Gaara pasti akan langsung menarik kerah baju si dokter.

Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat bahu tegang Gaara terkulai lemas. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas. Berusaha meredam gejolak dalam dirinya. Percuma ia buru-buru pulang dan meninggalkan rombongan _bodyguard, _yang entah masih dimana saat ini, toh pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa menemui gadis itu.

"Dokter! Pasien di kamar melati pingsaannn! Cepat!" sebuah teriakan di ujung lorong bagai menyentak kesunyian di antara mereka.

Dokter Urameshi buru-buru berlari, "Nona Matsuri lagi?" Tanyanya.

_Apa? _Gaara spontan membelalakan matanya. _Matsuri?_

Ia tahu jika 'Matsuri' yang dimaksud bukan 'Matsuri' yang ada di pikirannya. Matsuri yang ia tuju ada di ruang mawar, bukan melati! Tapi entah mengapa radarnya merasakan bahwa chakra Matsuri meredup sedari tadi. Ia jadi tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tidak berlari mengejar dokter itu sambil tak lepas berdo'a bahwa 'Matsuri' yang pingsan bukanlah Matsurinya.

Namun sayang, do'a yang ia komat-kamitkan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tidak terkabul. Si bodoh itu lagi-lagi pingsan. Kali ini bajunya basah kuyup.

"Kenapa bajunya basah?" Tanya dokter Urameshi.

"Saya menemukannya terjatuh di kamar mandi. Saya sempat curiga karena nona ini tidak juga keluar dari kamar mandi setelah tiga puluh menit, jadi saya mengetuknya dan tidak ada panggilan dari dalam. Saya dengan spontan menggebraknya dan dia sudah pingsan." Seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari perawat berkata.

Kepala Gaara mendadak pusing. _Apa yang ia lakukan di ruangan ini? Apa dia sudah pindah kamar? Siapa yang berani memindahkannya ke ruangan yang bisa bebas di masuki wartawan seperti ini? Lalu seorang pria menemukannya pingsan… di kamar mandi?_

Mata Gaara membesar saat perawat tanpa basabasi langsung membuka baju Matsuri.

"Tunggu!" Pekik Gaara tiba-tiba. _Siapa yang berteriak barusan?_

"Ya, Gaara-sama?" dokter Urameshi dan seluruh manusia yang berada di ruangan melati kelas ekonomi langsung melihat ke arahnya.

_Jadi aku yang berteriak?!_

"Ah!" Pria yang menjadi penyelamat Matsuri menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Lalu menunduk sopan pada Gaara. "Saya akan keluar." Katanya.

Tindakan pria itu menyadarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Perawat pria yang kebetulan memegang baju ganti pasien langsung menyerahkan baju ganti itu pada Gaara dan menutup tirai penghalang.

"Saya juga sepertinya harus keluar." Dokter Urameshi berbalik pergi, "panggil saya kalau baju pasien sudah diganti." Katanya pada salah seorang perawat perempuan.

Dan tinggalah Gaara bersama dengan dua orang perawat wanita di balik tirai itu. Dengan Matsuri tentu saja.

"Apa anda mau anda sendiri yang mengganti pakaiannya, Gaara-sama?" Tanya seorang perawat dengan rambut terkuncir di depannya.

_Me… mengganti pakaian?_

Gaara buru-buru berdehem, "ah, tidak. Silahkan." Gaara dengan cepat memberikan pakaian ganti sambil tak habis pikir melihat reaksi orang-orang. "Saya akan memanggil dokter Urameshi." Lanjutnya. _Kenapa juga aku harus membuat alasan?_

O.o

"Begitulah, kondisi Matsuri-san tidak banyak berubah sejak anda pergi. Nampaknya stress itu sangat memengaruhi kesehatan fisiknya." Dokter Urameshi berkata saat dia selesai memeriksa keadaan Matsuri.

Di kantin rumah sakit yang sedikit lenggang itu, Gaara menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas. Lalu mendesah pelan sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Saya bukannya mau ikut campur, tapi sepertinya stress Matsuri-san berhubungan erat dengan anda. Pemberitaan hangat akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya. Matsuri-san sendiri yang meminta saya melarang anda menemuinya. Jadi saya tidak bisa mengijinkan anda membesuk. Maafkan saya, tapi pasien sendiri yang meminta."

Gaara mendengus, _jadi permainan 'jangan temui aku' benar-benar telah berlaku?_ _Kau kan belum mendengarkan jawabanku! Dasar perempuan bodoh!_ Rutuk Gaara.

"Sepertinya anda belum sempat merampungkan permasalahannya dengan Matsuri-san ya?" Tanya sang dokter yang nampak begitu penasaran.

"Hn" Tanpa sadar Gaara mengangguk. _Refleks sialan!_

"Sebenarnya ada empat kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika anda menemuinya." Sang dokter paruh baya itu berkata sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya. Lalu meneruskan, "yang pertama kesehatan Matsuri-san akan langsung _drop _begitu melihat anda. Kedua, kalian bisa berbicara tapi kesehatannya akan menurun di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Ketiga, kalian bisa berbicara sampai masalah selesai tapi kesehatannya akan semakin memburuk dari setelahnya. Terakhir, kalian berbicara sampai masalah selesai dan kesehatan Matsuri-san pulih."

"Jadi akhir dengan 'kondisi kesehatan memburuk' ada tiga berbanding satu?" Tanya Gaara. _Apa-apaan, nih? Ini sih ngusir!_

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi itu tergantung bagaimana anda berbicara dengannya."

Tapi Gaara juga tidak bisa membantah perkataan dokter itu. Pertemuannya dengan Matsuri selalu diakhiri dengan kesan yang tidak baik dan malah memperburuk keadaan. Dan ia sadar betul kemampuan komunikasinya adalah yang terburuk! Jadi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"Saya mengerti." Kata Gaara. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengambil pilihan ini. Ia bahkan tidak merasa sedang 'memilih'. Situasi membuatnya 'mengharuskan' memilih ini.

"Terimakasih atas kebijaksanaan anda. Anda bisa membicarakannya dengan Matsuri-san jika kesehatannya sudah cukup stabil."

"Hn" Gaara mengangguk kecil seraya berdiri.

"Ah, anda mau menginap disini? Ada ruang istirahat dokter yang kosong. Ada bisa tidur di sana. Ini sudah sangat larut sekali, anda juga terlihat sangat lelah."

Suara 'klang' terdengar saat kaleng itu berpindah pada sebuah tong sampah terdekat. "Tidak, terimakasih. Saya akan melihat Matsuri."

Jawaban Gaara berbalas kerutan di kening dokter paruh baya itu, "Ta–"

"Saya akan pergi sebelum Matsuri bangun. Saya pastikan dia tidak tahu kedatangan saya." Sela Gaara seraya membungkuk untuk pamit.

Diruangan yang terdiri dari lima tempat tidur yang masing-masing terhalang oleh sebuah tirai itu terlihat menyesakkan dengan kehadiran para penunggu pasien. Para penunggu pasien yang masih terjaga membungkuk sopan begitu melihatnya.

"Selamat Pagi, Kazekage-sama." Sapa seorang perempuan muda yang menunggui pasien tepat di samping tempat tidur Matsuri.

Gaara melihat jam dinding di ruangan, kemudian mengangguk kecil. _Jam tiga, huh?_

Begitu tirai tersibak, sosok Matsuri yang tertidur langsung memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Bodoh!" Gumam Gaara. _Jadi sekarang aku harus menunggumu tertidur untuk menemuimu?_

O.o

**Sebulan kemudian, 9 jam Matsuri.**

_**1. Pukul 07.55, berburu barang diskon.**_

Begitu sampai di toko, perempuan berambut cokelat itu bergegas menyesak masuk bersama kerumunan ibu-ibu yang berebut mengambil sayur diskon.

_Kentang sedang diskon! Aku harus mendapatkannya!_

"Hari ini bawang merah diskon lima puluh persen! Hari ini bawang merah diskon lima puluh persen!"

Teriakan dari pedagang di sebrang tak urung dari perhatian Matsuri.

_Cepat! Aku harus mendapatkan bawang juga!_

Semakin hari, Matsuri semakin lihai mengembangkan keterampilan 'berburu barang diskon' nya. Sejak 'cuti' mengajar dari sekolah, Matsuri harus semakin pintar mengatur keuangan yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sulit.

Uang tabungannya hampir ludes karena selama seminggu ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya keuangannya tidak akan terlalu sulit seperti ini jika Ia tidak memaksa mengganti uang yang telah di keluarkan Gaara untuk membiayai perawatannya di rumah sakit. Keadaan mungkin mencegahnya, tapi harga diri tak bisa membiarkan itu. Alhasil beginilah ia… tiba-tiba menjelma bagai hantu 'barang diskon' dalam sebulan terakhir. Menyedihkan.

Untungnya, suami isteri Fujiwara menawarinya bekerja di kedai mereka. Dengan gaji yang cukup membuat Matsuri bernapas lega karena setidaknya ia masih punya pemasukan. Tanpa suami isteri Fujiwara, entah bagaimana hidupnya sekarang, ia kan tidak mungkin menyusahkan Sari terus.

"Matsuri sensei, diskon beras di blok tiga!" Sebuah pekikan dari salah seorang wali mantan muridnya membuat gejolak 'berburu' Matsuri kembali membara.

"Sip! Terimakasih,Matsuda-san!"

Dan dengan itu, ia pun bergegas pergi ke toko di blok tiga.

_**2. Pukul 10.00, bekerja di kedai Fujiwara.**_

"Araa, berburu diskon lagi?"

Matsuri mengangguk kecil, "Begitulah, hari ini ada banyak sekali diskon! Aku sampai tidak sempat bernapas karena terus berlari dari toko ke toko."

"Ckckck, kalau keuanganmu sulit begitu, tinggalah bersama kami. Kau tidak usah berburu diskon lagi!" Tuan Fujiwara menggerutu dari balik dapur seperti biasanya.

"Terimakasih, tapi berburu diskon sangat menyenangkan! Lihat… aku bisa menghemat sekaligus berolahraga dalam waktu yang bersamaan… hehehe."

Nyonya Fujiwara menghela napas kecil, "dasar, kau ini. Ya sudah, istirahat dulu sana. Kau sudah sarapan, kan?"

"Sarapan adalah hal yang pertama kali melintas dalam benakku saat bangun tadi pagi."

"Lihat, isteriku! Perempuan macam apa dia? Seorang perempuan harusnya lebih elegan sedikit. Apa kau langsung mengurusi perutmu sebelum mengurusi badanmu?" Tuan Fujiwara menjitak kepala Matsuri dengan gemas, "dasar bodoh!"

"Aduh! Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu salah?"

Mata Tuan Fujiwara membesar, "Apa itu salah? Kau ini! Cepat urus belanjaanmu dulu sana!"

"Haiiii…" Matsuri mengusap ubun kepalanya lalu mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaannya untuk di simpan di gudang kedai.

Lalu suara telepon ala mini,

"Dengan kedai Fujiwara, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Nyonya Fujiwara dengan cepat mengangkat.

"…."

"Ah, baik… iya, satu porsi? Baik… ke lantai dua gedung A… baik, kami akan kirimkan secepat yang kami bisa. Mohon ditunggu!"

Klik.

"Suamiku, satu porsi sup lobak, di bungkus!"

Lalu, terdengar bunyi ketel yang beradu di kejauhan.

"Matsuri-chan, maaf merusak waktu istirahatmu, tapi sepertinya ada pekerjaan… ke gedung A lantai dua!"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya suara Matsuri terdengar, "baik!"

_**3. Pukul 10.25, mengantar pesanan.**_

Gedung yang nampak tidak asing itu membuat kepala Matsuri sedikit tegang. Ditangannya, ia memegang semangkuk sup lobak dengan harum menggoda.

_Tenanglah! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa… ya, pasti baik-baik saja._

Matsuri ingat betul terakhir kali menginjakan kaki ke sini. Benar-benar kenangan buruk!

"Maaf, saya dari kedai Fujiawara. Ada pesanan dengan alamat Gedung A lantai 2."

Seorang perempuan muda dengan senyum yang manis itu menjawab dengan ramah, "benar, sudah datang, ya. Tunggu sebentar!"

Matsuri mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi diam disini. Ia merasa tidak tenang! Ia takut melihat seseorang… ia tidak siap!

"Ya, saya yang pesan."

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu menyadarkan lamunan Matsuri. "Ya?"

Dan betapa kaget Matsuri melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat familier.

"Matsuri-san? Apa kabar?" Sapanya begitu menyadari identitas sang pengantar makanan.

"Mo…Mori-san? Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Matsuri sedikit ragu. _Yah, untungnya bukan dia…_

"Anda yang mengantar, ya? Ini uangnya."

Mori-san menyodorkan selembar uang pada Matsuri sambil tak lepas tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih atas pesanan anda. Semoga anda puas dengan pelayanan kedai kami." Jawab Matsuri spontan begitu melihat uang yang tersodor. Kemudian Ia membungkuk untuk berpamitan. _Aku harus cepat pergi!_

_**4. Pukul 10.44, kembali ke kedai.**_

"Meja nomor lima, sup jamur pedas!"

Teriakan Tuan Fujiwara terdengar memenuhi ruangan kedai begitu Matsuri membuka pintunya.

"Kau sudah kembali? Bantu layani meja nomor lima!" Nyonya Fujiwara yang sedang menuliskan pesanan di meja tiga langsung menyambut Matsuri dengan pekerjaan.

"Hai." Matsuri mengangguk kecil. Lalu berlari kecil ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tuan Fujiwara, yang sedang sibuk menuangkan sup ke mangkuk, berkata.

"Ya, tenang saja!" Matsuri menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya, "Jadi… berapa mangkuk sup jamur pedas?"

Tuan Fujiwara seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan anak buah kesayangannya, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Matsuri terus larut dalam ala m-bayang. Yah… pasti sangat sulit bagi gadis muda ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan menghela napas begitu, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa!" Matsuri menyadari arti tatapan Tuan Fujiwara. Jadi ia cepat-cepat meyakinkannya.

"Ya, aku percaya." Tuan Fujiwara mengangguk kecil seraya meletakkan lima mangkuk sup dalam nampan. "Meja nomor lima."

Matsuri mengangguk. Lalu mengambil nampan itu dan berbalik keluar dapur.

"Suamiku, kau menghela napas lagi!" Seruan lembut Nyonya Fujiwara membuat Tuan Fujiwara menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana lagi, aku tidak sadar telah melakukannya." Aku Tuan Fujiwara.

"Percayalah, Matsuri-chan adalah gadis yang kuat."

"Iya, aku percaya."

"Makanya berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, dia sudah seperti putriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus melindunginya, kan? Bersikap murung bukan bagian yang bagus!" Nyonya Fujiwara menyodorkan daftar pesanan. "Matsuri-chan saja bersemangat seperti itu, masa kita murung?! Ayo… pesanan sudah menunggu."

"Kau benar." Tuan Fujiwara mengambil kertas yang tersorong, tapi matanya malah menerawang jauh. "Hei, Isteriku. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak anak muda itu minum-minum lagi?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sang isteri nampak terdiam sesaat, kelakuan suaminya ini masih tidak berubah. "Memangnya siapa kau sampai berani mengajak Kazekage-sama minum?"

"Aku tidak mengajaknya sebagai Kazekage-sama, tapi aku mengajaknya sebagai Gaara-kun."

"Sesukamu saja, tapi ingat jangan lebih dari enam botol!" Katanya galak. Nyonya Fujiwara paling tidak suka melihat suaminya mabuk. Karena kelakuannya saat mabuk sangat merepotkan.

"Sepuluh botol, ya?" Rayunya. Baginya yang jarang diperbolehkan minum ini, enam botol terlalu sedikit.

"Tujuh?! Atau tidak sama sekali."

"Baik, tujuh saja."

"Bagus. Nah, cepat siapkan pesanan."

"Nyonya Fujiwara…. Sake satu botol!" Pekik Matsuri dari luar.

"Wah, nampaknya Matsuri-chan sangat sibuk!"

"Kau tidak dengar? Katanya sake satu botol!"

"Iya, dasar suamiku cerewet sekali."

"Kau…!"

"Iya, satu botol sake siap!" Teriak Nyonya Fujiwara.

_**5. Pukul 17.28, Kentang.**_

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya," Nyonya Fujiwara berkata sambil memasukan beberapa bahan masakan dari dapur.

"Terimakasih kembali," Jawab Matsuri. Ia, yang mengambil kantung belanjaannya di gudang tampak mencari seseorang, "Tuan Fujiwara kemana?"

"Ah, Suamiku sedang pergi mengunjungi seseorang. Sepertinya mereka mau minum bersama."

"Oh, Nyonya sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Matsuri kemudian.

"Itu… kentang! Aku ingin membuat sup kentang untuk suamiku nanti pagi. Aku sepertinya harus bersiap-siap."

Matsuri mengerutkan keningnya, "bukannya kalau mabuk biasanya membuat sup _haejang_?"

"Ah, untuk suamiku agak berbeda. Dia lebih suka sup kentang… tapi dimana kentangnya, ya?"

"Kalau kentang aku ada, pakai saja."Matsuri mulai sibuk mengaduk-aduk kereseknya. "Nah, ini dia!"

"Tidak usah, bukannya Matsuri-chan mau memasaknya?"

Matsuri tidak tahu kenapa Nyonya Fujiwara bisa mengetahui hal itu, rasanya tadi ia tidak menceritakan apapun tentang rencana membuat makan malam. Tapi ia tak keberatan mengganti menu malam ini, jadi Matsuri bersikeras memberikan kentang itu pada Nyonya Fujiwara. "Tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Nyonya kan banyak membantuku, sekali-kali ijinkan saya yang membantu Nyonya."

Di satu sisi Nyonya Fujiwara merasa terharu akan perhatian Matsuri, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sangat kejam jika mengambil bahan makanan yang susah payah di dapat Matsuri tadi pagi.

"Nyonya…"

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus ikut makan malam bersamaku, ya."

"Nyo…nyonya!"

"Jangan menolak! Aku kan ingin masak bersamamu sekali-kali."

Kata 'memasak bersama' terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah berani membayangkan memasak bersama dengan wanita yang sudah terlihat seperti 'ibu' baginya itu.

"Terimakasih atas undangan Nyonya." Jawab Matsuri sembari berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar.

"Aih… tidak usah malu-malu begitu." Nampaknya, sikap menggoda Nyonya Fujiwara sudah mulai aktif. "karena berbahaya kalau pulang malam, Matsuri-chan menginap saja sekalian, ya!"

Matsuri hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang Nyona memiliki maksud dibalik ajakan itu.

**Sebulan Kemudian, 9 Jam Gaara.**

_**1. Pukul 08.00, Gedung A lantai 2.**_

Mori sadar betul jika dari hari ke hari kondisi pria muda yang menjadi atasannya ini semakin tidak baik. Tapi ia juga tidak berani menyinggung masalah yang entah sejak kapan jadi dianggap tabu.

Gaara telah kembali pada Sabaku no Gaara yang pertama kali ia kenal. Seraut dingin yang tak mempedulikan hal lain selain pekerjaan. Gaara tak lagi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak pentingnya seperti dulu. Kalau pun menjawab, paling hanya satu dua kata saja yang keluar.

Seperti pagi ini, ketika ia membacakan agenda harian sang Kazekage muda hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mori jadi terlihat seperti tikus yang di tatap elang dengan ganas. Jika sudah dihadapkan dengan pandangan maut seperti itu, Mori merasa umurnya telah semakin memendek saja. Ia jadi sering menahan diri untuk tidak mengirimkan surat permohonan ala mi yang tanpa sadar telah ia siapkan sejak itu.

"Apa anda ingin saya menyiapkan kopi lagi?" Mori berkata untuk menghancurkan suasana tidak nyaman di ruangan itu.

Gaara menyorongkan gelas kosongnya tanpa kata. Ia bahkan tak melihat Mori sedikitpun. Gaara terlihat seperti robot yang sudah di stel untuk mengelesaikan laporan. Membosankan.

Mori menghela napas, ini adalah gelas ke enam yang telah ia buat. Baru jam delapan pagi dan Gaara sudah menghabiskan enam gelas kopi!

"Apa anda mau saya pesankan sarapan?"

Mori tahu persis, setiap Gaara datang lebih pagi darinya, maka saat itu Gaara telah melewatkan sarapannya. Mori sebenarnya tidak terlalu berharap Gaara akan menjawabnya. Tapi berhubung ketergantungannya pada kopi jadi meningkat ala mi, Mori jadi tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara terus menjejali lambungnya hanya dengan kopi. Ia bertekad akan terus bertanya sampai Gaara menjawab.

"Gaara-sama, anda mau sarapan apa? Biar saya bawakan." Ulangnya.

"…"

"Gaara-sama?"

"…"

Nampaknya, Mori harus mencoba lagi nanti. Dengan langkah berat Mori meninggalkan ruangan.

_**2. Pukul 08.35, Aula besar Gedung A.**_

"Kita harus menaikan tariff pajak." Seorang pria dengan kaca mata berlensa tebal berkata.

"Ya, saya sependapat dengan anda, Abe-san. Tapi kenaikan yang tiba-tiba hanya akan membuat masyarakat mengalami _shock_ ekonomi. Dalam hal ini kita tidak bisa hanya dengan mengira-ngira. Kita harus mempertimbangkan kemampuan masyarakat juga." Pria dengan kepala hampir tidak berambut itu menunjukan grafik angka-angka yang bahkan tak dapat terlihat jelas dalam pandangan Gaara.

"Tapi koba-san, kenapa kita tidak coba mengisukannya saja terlebih dahulu, jadi kita bisa mendengar reaksi masyarakat." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Katsuyuki. Salah seorang anggota dewan.

"Selain menaikan tariff pajak, apa lagi hal yang bisa kita usahakan untuk memperkecil hutang kita pada anggaran selanjutnya?" Gaara bertanya, ia sangat tidak setuju dengan kebijakan menaikan tariff pajak. Sebisa mungkin, itu adalah hal pertama yang ingin dihindari oleh Gaara.

"Nilai impor kita tahun depan akan lebih besar dengan kenaikan penduduk yang sangat mengejutkan ini. Dalam empat tahun terakhir penduduk kita telah bertambah sebanyak dua juta jiwa. Kita tidak bisa menggunakan sistem anggaran tahun kemarin karena hanya akan membuat hutang kita meningkat tajam."

Gaara menghela napasnya, jadi sekarang ledakan penduduk yang jadi masalah? "Ledakan penduduk nampaknya akan berdampak pada sektor lain selain masalah pangan."

"Benar, meningkatnya jumlah penduduk seperti ini menyebabkan meningkatnya kebutuhan sarana dan prasarana masyarakat. Seperti gedung sekolah, rumah sakit, lapangan pekerjaan, yah… untuk jangka kedepannya kita harus memikirkan solusi yang tidak bersifat 'sementara' saja."

Hari ini adalah rapat pembahasan tentang RAPBN untuk tahun depan. Rapat yang tidak terlihat ujung beresnya membuat kepala Gaara merasa ingin meledak.

"Menurut proyeksi, empat tahun kedepan jumlah penduduk Suna akan meningkat hingga 50% mengingat usia produktif saat ini cukup tinggi."

"Kita harus cepat mengantisipasi ini. Apa kita harus meningkatkan sektor usaha?"

"Silahkan kopinya," Mori menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas pada Gaara yang masih sibuk mendengarkan jalannya rapat tahunan.

"Adakah cara agar kita bisa menekan laju pertumbuhan penduduk?" Tanya Gaara, tangannya dengan sigap mengambil cangkir kopi yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Menekan laju pertumbuhan?"

"Ya, seperti membatasi jumlah anak yang lahir. Karena kita tidak bisa memprediksi kapan manusia akan mati, jadi kita bisa menekan angka kelahiran."

"Maksud anda? Anda akan membunuh bayi-bayi yang lahir?"

_Maksudku kendalikan napsumu, bodoh!_

_**3. Pukul 09.58, Aula besar Gedung A.**_

Rapat yang tidak terlihat ujungnya ini memaksa Gaara menguras energinya. Waktu tanpa terasa telah berlalu, dan sebelas cangkir kopi yang ia habiskan pagi ini memaksanya meninggalkan ruang rapat sementara untuk ke toilet.

"Gaara-sama, anda mau kemana?" Tanya Mori yang heran melihat Gaara meninggalkan rapat secepat ini.

"Toilet," Jawabnya.

"Oh, apa perut anda tidak nyaman? Mau saya pesankan sarapan?"

Dan demi tanah yang tak pernah menyentuh langit, ini adalah kesekian kalinya Gaara mendengar tawaran itu! Lama-lama muak juga mendengarnya.

"Sup lobak," Jawab Gaara sambil melongos pergi.

"Baik, semangkuk sup lobak akan saya pesan!" Dan Mori berkata begitu dengan riang. _Sekretaris aneh!_

_**4. Pukul 10.25, Aula besar Gedung A.**_

Tiba-tiba… ya! tiba-tiba saja, di tengah rapat penuh intrupsi itu, Gaara terlonjak dari duduknya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggebrak meja kuat-kuat sampai menggema di ruangan yang dalam sekejap langsung dikungkung kesunyian yang mencekam.

Para dewan, yang semula tak mau berhenti bicara, memandang pada pemimpin mereka yang matanya telah menajam, seperti ingin berkata 'BERISIK!'. Dewan-dewan itu mendadak merasa takut untuk berkata-kata. Seakan seseorang telah bersiap membunuhnya jika mereka mengeluarkan suara.

Tapi sebenarnya Gaara memiliki alasan lain. Radarnya yang tajam itu menangkap chakra yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik. _Matsuri ada disini?_ Pikirnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa sikapnya ini membuahkan kesunyian hingga para dewan menciut bagai es meleleh di gurun pasir.

Karisma sang Kazekage muda ini tetap tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan!

"Ga…Gaara-sama?" Tanya Koba-san hati-hati.

Panggilan Koba-san menyadarkan Gaara, "Ah, silahkan dilanjutkan. Saya keluar dulu sebentar."

Dan dengan itu Gaara melesat seperti polisi yang memburu buronannya. Meninggalkan tatapan penuh tanya pada semua dewan yang tak juga kembali bersuara.

_Tidak salah lagi! Matsuri ada disini. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_

Kaki Gaara mengajaknya berlari menuruni lantai menuju lantai dua ketika Mori memanggilnya,

"Ah, Gaara-sama! Kebetulan sekali, sup lobaknya baru saja sampai."

Gaara yang seperti orang kebingungan buru-buru menggapai jendela yang mengekspos gerbang gedung pemerintahan Suna Gakure itu. Dan disanalah, ia tiba-tiba lupa menarik napasnya.

Gadis itu berlari menuju gerbang keluar, seperti tikus yang dikejar kucing! Gaara bahkan tak bisa melihatnya lebih dari dua detik karena ia dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan.

Sebuah helaan napas menyadarkan Gaara bahwa ia telah menahan napasnya, Gaara kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Mori yang menyodorkan sup lobak yang masih mengeluarkan uap itu.

"Saya memesan sup lobak ini di kedai Fujiwara dan tahu-tahu Matsuri-san lah yang mengantarnya." Jelas Mori, seakan mengerti alasan Gaara yang berlari seperti kesetanan tadi.

Gaara hanya memandangi mangkuk sup tanpa berminat mengambilnya. _Matsuri mengirim pesanan? Apa dia bekerja di kedai sekarang? Tu..tunggu, kedai Fujiwara? Fujiwara?_

Mata Gaara melebar sempurna, _Jadi sekarang ia bekerja pada pak tua itu?_

"Gaara-sama, supnya nanti dingin." Mori kembali berkata.

"Hn, terimakasih." Dan Gaara buru-buru mengambil sup lobak yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu lezat.

_**5. Pukul 10.40, Aula besar Gedung A.**_

Gaara kembali melanjutkan rapat.

_**6. Pukul 16.49, Gedung A lantai 2.**_

Gaara kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah kusut setelah menyelesaikan rapat yang bahkan tidak menghasilkan keputusan apapun. Kepalanya mendadak pening lagi karena Mori berhenti mengirimkan kopi kedalam ruang rapat.

"Huh," Gaara menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kerja. Memejamkan matanya dan melemaskan otot bahunya yang terasa tegang.

_Ledakan penduduk? Urusan jangka kedepannya pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Jumlah angka tanggungan hidup terus bertambah tapi tidak seimbang dengan kenaikan usia produktif. Sepuluh tahun mendatang, Suna akan seperti apa?_

Gaara memijat pelipisnya, nampak begitu frustasi memikirkan nasib desa di masa depan. Ia tidak mau mengambil langkah yang salah. Ia tidak mau keputusan yang terburu-buru membuat rakyatnya menderita nanti. Ia harus memikirkan masalah ini dengan serius! Ini masalah yang menyangkut masa depan desa. Hajat hidup orang banyak!

_Apa? Anggaran apa yang harus dikurangi? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar pendapatan desa meningkat tajam?_

Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di dekat jendela. Memandang Suna dari balik gedung bertingkat itu. Memandang tanggung jawabnya.

_Jika sebuah keluarga memiliki anak tiga orang, lalu ketiganya menikah dan masing-masing memiliki anak tiga. Maka diwaktu mendatang, orang yang akan menikah akan naik menjadi Sembilan orang. Lalu dari Sembilan orang ini masing-masing punya anak tiga lagi, maka selanjutnya orang yang akan menikah jadi 27 orang. Jadi dari satu keluarga bisa naik menjadi 27 keluarga dalam tiga generasi?_

Gaara menghela napas. _Itu terjadi dengan asumsi satu keluarga terdiri dari tiga anak. Tapi bagaimana jika satu keluarga terdiri dari empat? Atau lima?_

Memikirkan itu, kepala Gaara jadi semakin pening. Bukan karena menghitung jumlah mereka yang jadi berapa orang di masa depan, tapi ia memikirkan bagaimana cara melebarkan pangsa sarana dan prasarana yang lambat laun harus dipaksa meningkat.

_Rumah sakit harus diperbesar, pasar harus diperluas, sekolah harus diperbanyak, aku juga harus mulai merencanakan tataruang kota. Huh…_

Dulu, saat perang masih berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, banyaknya kelahiran bayi tidak jadi masalah karena mereka yang gugur juga banyak. Tapi sekarang? Angka kelahiran jadi terlihat seperti bom waktu yang menakutkan.

_Normalnya, angka usia harapan hidup penduduk Suna berapa, ya? 60 tahun? 70 tahun? Atau 80 tahun? Tunggu… rasanya akan lebih! Para Tetua merepotkan itu masih begitu sehat diangka mereka yang sudah tua. Jadi, ditahun berapa mereka berhenti mencampuri urusanku?! _Pikir Gaara. Ia bukannya mendo'akan Para Dewan Penasehat untuk segera mati, tidak! Tapi ini sebagai tolak ukur Gaara untuk memproyeksikan jumlah penduduk beberapa tahun mendatang.

Lamunan Gaara terputus saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Gaara menoleh.

"Ya?" Jawab Gaara.

Dari balik pintu, menyembul sosok yang sudah lama tidak terlihat.

"Yo!" Sapanya.

_Pak tua Bangka! Ia juga… berapa umurnya, ya?_

Seorang pria tua yang masih terlihat sangat sehat itu berjalan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan oleh Gaara.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanyanya. Mulai menuturkan maksud kedatangan yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan sang empu ruangan.

_Ya, aku sedang sibuk memikirkan kapan kalian, orang tua, mati! Kenapa kalian bisa begitu sehat diumur yang sudah udzur itu?_ Pikir Gaara. Tapi ia hanya menelan semua itu dalam pikirannya saja karena Tuan Fujiwara segera menyambung kalimatnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara.

"Aku ingin minum denganmu malam ini, yah… kau tahu? Sambil membicarakan sesuatu."

_Benar-benar tanpa basa basi! Setelah membuatku kerepotan karena ulahnya yang mabuk, ia masih berani mengajakku minum?! Luar biasa…_

"Asal anda tidak mengusirku di pagi buta!" Kata Gaara. Terakhir minum bersamanya menjadi kenangan yang cukup buruk bagi Gaara.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara yang terlihat penuh kewaspadaan, pak tua itu tertawa, "Hahaha… rupanya kau masih mengingat itu, ya? Maafkan aku…! Saat itu aku terlalu kesal melihatmu yang lamban. Jadi tanpa sadar aku memukulimu dan mengusirmu di subuh itu… kau benar-benar menyimpannya dalam hati, ya? hahaha…"

_Apa dia tidak sadar tempatnya berbicara?_

"Aku tidak janji tidak akan melakukannya, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Reaksiku itu tergantung jawabanmu. Tapi jujur saja aku ke sini ingin membicarakan tentang gadis manis yang sebulan terakhir menjadi karyawanku. Aku bertaruh kau sudah tahu siapa yang kumaksud, kan? Itu terserah padamu, kalau kau mau mengetahuinya, minumlah denganku. Tapi kalau kau tidak tertarik kau bisa menolakku." Tawaran yang menyudutkan harga diri seorang Gaara.

_Benar-benar pak tua yang pintar!_

Gaara menghela napas, sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Karena kau sudah setuju, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku sekarang? Istriku akan memasak makan malam yang special bila melihatmu jadi tamu kami."

Dan setelah itu Gaara bersama Tuan Fujiwara keluar meninggalkan gedung yang mulai sepi.

_**Sebulan kemudian, Matsuri dan Gaara**_

_**1. Pukul 17.59, Kediaman Fujiwara.**_

"Tadaima…"

Suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar begitu pintu bergeser.

"Okaeri,"

Dan terdengar jawaban berat dari dalam rumah.

Mendengar suara Tuan Fujiwara yang sudah datang, Matsuri lalu berkata "Saya akan menyimpan sayurannya ke dapur, Nyonya langsung ke ruang tengah saja." Kata Matsuri seraya berjalan menuju dapur yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Matsuri tahu jika Tuan Fujiwara datang bersama temannya, jadi Matsuri tidak berminat ke ruang tengah karena takut mengganggu.

"Iya, terimakasih, ya. Oh, iya… Matsuri-chan bisa membawakan teh untuk tamu? Aku sepertinya harus menyiapkan ofuro."

"Baik," jawab Matsuri pendek.

Setelah teh panas telah siap, Matsuri melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya datang mem–" Kata-kata Matsuri terputus begitu saja.

Matsuri merasa seakan rohnya baru saja ditendang paksa dari jasadnya. Jantungnya melonjak lalu berhenti seketika.

_Se…Sensei!_

Di hadapannya, telah duduk seraut wajah Gaara yang terlihat begitu kurus. Kedua manik matanya melebar dengan kerutan di kening yang terangkat.

Mereka sama-sama membeku ditempat.

-TBC-

**A/N: Thanks (again) for your reviews, keep them coming… Take care… Eiko-chi.**


	9. Chapter 9: Close to Your Heart

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

_~Do not seek the because—in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions.~ Anais Nin._

Chapter 9: Close to your heart

Pada dasarnya Matsuri adalah orang yang ceria dan mudah beradaptasi. Semua jerih payah yang ia lakukan sejak kedua orang tua meninggalkannya, mengantarkan kehidupan serba pas-pasan yang tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Pernah sekali dalam hidupnya ia mempertanyakan nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan dan sangat sepi. Namun, saat ia bertemu Gaara. Ia merasa apa yang terjadi pada kehidupannya bukan apa-apa. Ia masih bisa bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih punya teman untuk berbagi penderitaan.

Maka, setiap pagi sebelum memulai aktifitas pagi, Ia bercermin dan memperhatikan sosok dirinya. Gadis remaja yang penuh luka itu lebih cantik jika tersenyum. Dan sosok itu berbeda jauh dari sosok yang lemah yang menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk menangis. Dilihat dari segi manapun, ia yang tersenyum memang jauh lebih baik dari ia yang menangis.

Akan tetapi, setelah ia kembali ke apartemennya dan setelah ia sendirian dalam kamar persegi kecil itu, ia diam-diam menangis. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak hari-hari saat ia menjalani latihan berat bersama Gaara, ia terguguk menangis di ruangan sempit itu. namun kali ini, alasannya bukan karena mengasihani diri yang ditinggal orang tua, tapi sosok pria kuat yang setiap hari menemani langkahnya. Pria malang yang kemudian menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Setiap hari, kenyataan-kenyataan pahit tentang gurunya itu terdengar hingga hatinya terasa ngilu. Semakin sakit ia merasakan itu, semakin tumbuh perasaan asing yang memaksanya menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk sosok rapuh yang berdiri di hadapannya setiap hari di gurun. Jadi ia hanya bisa menegak perasaanya sendiri dan mengekspresikan dirinya dengan menjadi _fansgirl_ pertama pria itu. Ia tahu, Gaara tak pernah melihatnya. Maka ia mendeklarasikan diri seakan ingin berkata 'Aku mengagumimu. Lihat aku! Aku peduli padamu.'

Lalu, beberapa tahun kemudian, hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu datang menghampirinya. Seperti orang yang lelah mengantri di loket undian dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan hadiah pertamanya. Saat itu kegembiraan yang luar biasa membuncah dari dadanya. Hari-hari menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama pria yang dikasihinya berjalan dengan penuh kegembiraan hingga hatinya terasa sangat lega dan tanpa beban.

Namun, suatu hari, kebahagiaan yang belum seberapa itu harus terenggut darinya. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan setelah peristiwa itu pun jauh lebih buruk dari apapun juga. Tapi ketika suatu malam saat ia bertamu ke rumah bossnya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tubuhnya bereaksi sangat menyegarkan begitu cinta pertama dan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

Matsuri berkata seolah antara ia dan Gaara memang tidak ada apa-apa sejak awal. Suara ramah dan ceria itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya. Dia hanya membuka mulutnya seperti ikan koki dan suaranya benar-benar terdengar seperti saat menyapa pelanggan kedai di waktu makan siang. Seakan ia memang telah merekam suaranya sendiri.

"Astaga! Kazekage-sama? Apa kabar? Lama kita tidak bertemu."

Tanpa disadari bibir bawah Gaara bergetar. Gaara tak mengacuhkan Tuan Fujiwara yang juga membuka mulutnya seperti orang bodoh, melainkan menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Matsuri meletakan cangkir teh dan _teapot _dengan lugas tanpa gentar sama sekali. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri tersenyum polos padanya. Sekedar basa basi bisnis tidak penting yang seperti biasa ia lakukan saat melayangi pembeli di kedai. Memikirkan itu, darah Gaara terasa naik hingga wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan, saya permisi."

Saat Matsuri hendak kembali ke dapur, Gaara spontan berdiri dan menarik tangan gadis itu hingga Matsuri hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Anda bertanya seperti itu?" Matsuri yang lebih pendek dari Gaara menengadah untuk menatap sang Kazekage muda. "Memang apa yang telah kulakukan pada anda? Aku hanya menyuguhkan teh, apa itu salah?"

Matsuri bersikap bodoh. Gaara tahu pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Permainan 'saling tidak kenal' telah dimulai rupanya. Setelah permainan 'jangan temui aku' Gaara lewati dengan sangat tabah, mungkinkah ia masih bisa bertahan dengan satu permainan lagi?

Tidak setelah gadis yang ia tunggu akhirnya ada digenggamannya. Tidak setelah ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suaranya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang bukan 'permainan' konyol itu lagi, melainkan suara Matsuri, suhu tubuhnya yang hangat, rambut cokelatnya yang halus saat dielus, telapak tangannya yang lembut saat digenggam, dan napasnya yang berhembus ringan di pipi Gaara.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh!"

Nada tinggi Gaara melengking tajam. Gaara tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis ini.

Detik ketika Matsuri, untuk pertama kalinya mendengar suara tinggi Gaara, membatu. Tubuhnya mematung di dalam genggaman Gaara. Dan sorot wajahnya mengerut bingung.

Saat matanya menatap langsung mata Gaara, Benteng yang ia bangun susah payah runtuh begitu saja. Tidak berbekas sama sekali. Seolah Matsuri memang tidak pernah membangun benteng untuknya dan Gaara. Tapi pandangan ini… apa? Apa maksudnya? _'berhenti bersikap bodoh!' apa maksudmu?_

"Kau… Permainan kita sudah berakhir!"

_Permainan? Berakhir? Apa-apaan, sih? Memang siapa yang sedang bermain?_

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku Kazekage-sama? Kau mau mati?"

_Apa? Mati? Kalau aku mau mati, aku tidak akan susah payah bekerja seperti ini, bodoh! Dia ini kenapa, sih?_

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dan aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi kau harus—"

Pandangan penuh tanya Matsuri yang ada tepat di depan hidungnya, membuat hormon Gaara meningkat tajam. Gaara yang awalnya tidak sengaja menemukan kerutan baru bertambah di kening Matsuri setiap ia mengeluarkan kata-katanya, mulai menelusuri setiap detail wajahnya dan kini pandangan itu terkunci di bibir gadis muda dalam genggamannya.

"Kau harus?"

Matsuri masih menunggu kata-kata Gaara. Secara otomatis mempertanyakan kalimat menggantung sang pria yang mendadak diam dan membatu di tempat. '_Kau harus?' 'Kau harus' apa?_

Gaara yang mendengar Matsuri bertanya, memperlihatkan wajah seolah baru di tendang paksa dari alam mimpi yang indah. Gaara tersentak dan, "Tidur denganku!"

PLAK!

Tamparan indah nan cantik mendarat tak lama setelah Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya. Membuat Gaara tersadar sepenuhnya dari mimpi setengah sadarnya. Lalu ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati bahu Matsuri naik-turun dan wajahnya memerah parah. Ia sadar, ia salah ngomong lagi! _Gawat!_

"Tu—tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku… ya memang itu, tapi bukan itu! aku—"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanya Matsuri hampir memekik.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya dengan frustrasi. Lalu matanya meredup dan ia merasa terluka begitu melihat wajah Matsuri yang telah basah karena air mata yang tumpah. Perasaan itu memukulnya tanpa ampun dan sebuah lubang dihatinya menganga semakin lebar. _Sial!_

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Gaara pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu."

Semua orang tahu, bahwa Gaara telah jatuh! Entah itu Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Hyuuga, pasangan suami-isteri Fujiwara, Dokter di Rumah Sakit, Sekretarisnya… semua tahu! Tapi kenapa Matsuri tidak juga mengerti?

Pada Gaara, yang dalam jadwal tersibuknya, masih menyempatkan diri menunggui Matsuri yang tertidur di Rumah Sakit. Yang dalam kondisi politik krisis, bersusah payah menolak semua lamaran yang masuk. Yang dalam ruang rapat, langsung berlari mengejarnya. Yang dalam kondisi terlelahnya, masih menyetujui ajakan Fujiwara.

Pada Gaara yang dalam malam-malam, ketika ia melupakan gelar Kazekagenya sejenak, teringat akan Matsuri yang memeluknya, yang tersenyum padanya, yang membelai rambutnya, yang menciumnya, yang mencintainya.

Pada jejak permanen yang ditinggalkan Matsuri di hati Gaara yang berlubang dalam.

"Aku… Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu?" Suara Matsuri terdengar dari sela isak tangisnya. "Aku… gadis sepertiku, gadis miskin tak tahu diri sepertiku, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku menginginkanmu?"

Perkataan itu menyentak Gaara. Tapi Matsuri belum selesai dengan kata-katanya.

"Gadis miskin tak tahu diri ini mencintai Kazekagenya. Seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai karena dia terlalu hebat. Seseorang yang sulit dicintai karena dia tidak bisa didekati. Seseorang yang keliru dicintai karena dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku sangat menginginkanmu? Apa? Katakan padaku!"

Jika tidak sedang dalam migrain parah yang menyerang kepalanya, jika Gaara bisa berpikir lebih lama, Gaara mungkin akan langsung memeluk gadis itu detik itu juga. ia mungkin akan mengatakan 'aku juga menginginkanmu!'. Namun, saat itu pikirannya kewalahan. Migrain akut yang ia derita melemparkan otaknya ke dunia lain hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mematung seperti manekin. Tindakan terbodoh dalam hidupnya!

Sikap diam Gaara sukses membuat hati Matsuri hancur berkeping-keping.

"Pada akhirnya, kita bukan apa-apa."

Ucapnya sebelum Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara dan berlari menuju kamar tamu yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tengah. Mengunci pintunya dan kemudian keheningan bergaung indah di ruangan sebesar enam tatami itu.

Seorang pria tua, seakan baru saja melihat adegan drama romantis, menghampiri pria muda yang mematung bak orang bodoh. Pria itu menepuk sang pria muda. Lalu berbisik dengan suara beratnya. "Kau sudah mendengarnya? Ya, sekarang kesempatanmu. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali."

O.o

Jam 10.40 malam. Ketika Fujiwara tua yang mengajaknya minum telah tak sadarkan diri diangkut isterinya, Gaara memberanikan diri membuka kunci pintu kamar itu dengan pasirnya. Kamar yang sejak pukul 7 malam terkunci rapat.

Gaara melepas jubah panjangnya dan menggantungnya pada paku yang menempel di kayu penyangga kamar. Lalu di tempat tidur itu, Matsuri sudah tertidur nyenyak sekali. futon tipis yang sepertinya di gelar asal-asalan membungkus tubuh Matsuri dengan pelukan nyaman. Pada bantalnya, terlihat jejak-jejak air yang mengering dan meninggalkan pola kecil di ujung mata Matsuri. Dan Gaara tidak suka itu.

Gaara masuk kedalam selimut, dan berbaring disamping Matsuri. napas panjang nan halus Matsuri menggoda Gaara. Di hadapannya, di depan hidungnya, saat napas hangat Matsuri menyentuh pipi Gaara, Gaara memeluk dan membungkus tubuh Gadis itu dengan salah satu tangannya ketika tangan yang lainnya memainkan pipi Matsuri yang berjarak tak kurang dari sesenti.

Ah, aroma ini. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan itu menggelitik hidung Gaara seolah ingin mempermainkan perasaannya. Tangan Gaara membelai kontur wajah dan tubuh Matsuri bersamaan, berharap gadis di pelukannya terbangun sehingga ia bisa menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang mengungkungnya dalam kesendirian yang menyedihkan. Ia takut jika ia tidak meluruskan itu sekarang, maka keesokan harinya Matsuri akan menghilang lagi dalam genggamannya.

Dan ketika setiap gerakan lembut Gaara akhirnya membangunkan Matsuri, mata Matsuri yang awalnya terpejam langsung membulat.

"Stt!"

Gaara tahu, Matsuri pasti akan langsung mendorongnya jika ia tidak segera menghentikannya. Gaara memainkan bibir Matsuri di tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang hanya menaikkan sekitar setengah senti bibirnya. Benar-benar sangat tipis sampai hampir tak terlihat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ujar Gaara. Berbisik lirih sampai kata-kata itu tidak lebih keras dari jarum jam yang berputar di ruang tengah.

Meskipun pernyataan itu sangat pelan, Gaara yakin Matsuri mendengarnya karena wajah gadis itu langsung kaku. Seolah kata-kata Gaara menendang arwah Matsuri dari jasadnya.

Jarak yang hanya tertinggal satu senti itu, Gaara kikis habis. Gaara menaikkan dagu Matsuri dan mulai menyentuh bibir Matsuri dengan bibirnya. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sedari dulu.

Jutaan volt listrik langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuh Gaara. Dan ketika ia menikmati bibir Matsuri, perlahan-lahan tubuh Matsuri mencair. Tak lama setelah itu, Gaara dengan jelas merasakan bibir Matsuri yang menekan bibir dalam Gaara dan membawa Gaara terbang hingga tahu-tahu lidahnya telah menjelajahi rongga mulut gadis itu dan membawa saliva mereka menyatu.

Ciuman pertama yang membakar paru-paru.

Ciuman yang entah berapa lama itu akhirnya harus berakhir dengan sangat terpaksa. Lalu Matsuri buru-buru meredam wajahnya di dada Gaara dan menarik kaus baju Gaara erat-erat. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di dada Gaara.

Hening menyapa. Ketika detak jantung menjadi alunan melodi lirih yang romantis dan bisikan lembut "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bergaung lemah memecah sunyi. Gaara tahu, bahwa ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Hn, Aku juga."

Gaara menarik pinggang Matsuri, membawanya dekat. Mengelus rambut coklat itu perlahan dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang hangat.

_Terimakasih karena mau memeluk dan mencintai pria sepertiku. Diriku, yang kadang sangat kubenci ini._

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara dan Matsuri tertidur. Tertidur sangat lelap hingga untuk pertama kalinya Gaara bermimpi di dalam tidurnya.

o.O

Keesokan harinya, Gaara dan Matsuri berangkat bersama dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Orang-orang yang melintas di sepanjang jalan, menajamkan mata mereka. Dan isu 'rujuk' pun langsung mencuat bak wabah malaria.

Tidak butuh lama sampai foto gandengan tangan itu tersebar ke masyarakat dan menjadi santapan pagi yang cukup lezat untuk pecinta gosip. Hingga pukul 12 siang, Saat Gaara mengambil _break _dari rapat melelahkan RAPBN, langsung dipanggil tetua menuju ruangannya.

Gaara tahu, pada akhirnya jajaran orang tua itu pasti bertindak. Toh, bagaimana lagi… saat Gaara akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan pertunangan dengan Klan Hyuuga, giliran lamaran Mizukage datang tak lama kemudian. Lalu, di tengah isu gencar akan situasi politik dan ekonomi Suna yang kurang baik, Gaara memperparah itu dengan memamerkan kemesraan dengan Matsuri di depan publik. Bisa Gaara bayangkan bagaimana gilanya raut para Tetua itu sekarang.

"Mori!"

"Ya, Kazekage-sama?"

"Tolong pesankan sup lobak di Kedai Fujiwara dan suruh pengantarnya, mengantarkan langsung ke kantorku. Tunggu sampai aku kembali!"

Tanpa dijelaskan secara rinci, Mori telah tahu apa arti dari kata-kata boss nya ini. maka dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, Mori mengangguk kecil. "Saya pastikan Nona Matsuri tidak keluar sebelum anda kembali." Katanya.

Dan Gaara jadi speechless karena serangan Mori yang begitu mendadak. _Dia bisa baca pikiranku, ya?_

Gaara mengangguk kaku, "Terserah! Aku ke aula sekarang."

"Kazekage-sama, bisakah anda menjaga sikap anda?" Tidak ada yang salah dengan sapaan itu. Panggilan 'Kazekage-sama' masih terdengar disana.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kami tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan."

Gaara menghela napas pendek, ia melihat selembar foto ditangannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Tetua. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan foto ini."

"Kazekage-sama, apa perlu kuingatkan kembali status anda? Anda adalah seorang pemimpin negeri. Anda adalah tauladan rakyat yang harus blablabla…"

Gaara telah menghapal semua kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Bakki. Gurunya ini telah dengan rajin memberinya kuliah sejak pertama kali orang-orang memanggilnya Kazekage. Ia jadi merasa muak mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Mengandeng tangan seorang gadis di depan publik bukan sebuah contoh yang baik, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara tidak yakin jika ia memutar bola matanya saat ini adalah contoh yang baik, maka ia berusaha menahan kedua bola matanya agar tetap fokus. "Apa yang salah? Maksudku, aku juga masih muda. Apa seorang Kazekage tidak boleh melakukan itu pada pacarnya?"

Mata para dewan mendadak tajam. "Pacar?"

"Iya, kukira kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Kami sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraan di mediamasa, ya meski ada gosip miring. Aku perkenalkan, gadis di foto ini bernama Matsuri. Dia pacarku."

Kalimat yang cukup membuat dewan tinggi Suna membelalakan matanya. "Gaara-sama! Apa maksud anda? Kami sudah menyuruh anda memutuskan pertunangan itu. Anda masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Kubilang dia pacarku. Bukan tunanganku!" Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian yang melarang kami bertunangan, jadi pacaran tidak masalah, kan?"

"Apa?! Ta-tapi anda akan menikah dengan—"

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Matsuri. Tidakkah kalian paham maksudku?" Gaara menekankan kata 'maksud'.

"Maksud?"

Melihat pandangan Dewan yang kebingungan, Gaara mendadak mendapat ide bagus.

"Harusnya fakta ini tetap menjadi rahasia, tapi karena kalian Dewan Tinggi maka tak masalah bagiku jika membocorkan ini pada kalian." Gaara membuang mukanya sebentar, lalu kembali melihat para tetua. "Matsuri adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kukenal selain kakakku, Temari."

Gaara membuka prolognya sambil mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksi pemberontakannya. Menurut perkiraannya jika ini berhasil, maka ia dan Matsuri bisa bersama tanpa diganggu para tetua cerewet ini.

"Meski ia adalah muridku, tapi bagiku dia bukan sekedar murid. Dia wanita terbaik yang mau menerima keadaanku bahkan ketika orang-orang masih takut dan menyangsikanku. Dia bertahan bersamaku meski nyawanya terancam dan bagiku itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kuabaikan."

Saat mengatakan itu semua, Gaara mendadak merindukan Matsuri. Matsuri yang tulus memeluknya dan membisikannya kata cinta pada Gaara yang begitu dingin, kaku dan tidak berguna.

Bakki merasakan pandangan Gaara berubah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Gaara bisa membuat raut wajah yang begitu lembut. Pria muda dengan jubah putih Kazekage dihadapannya telah mengalami begitu banyak kekejaman sejak ia masih sangat kecil dan rapuh. Jadi baginya, pandangan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia abaikan juga.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ada seorang wanita seperti dia hidup di muka bumi ini. Aku ini mantan monster menakutkan yang bisa saja membunuhnya setiap detik. Tapi dia malah mengatakan bahwa dia percaya padaku dan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fansku. Ini gila!"

Semua hal yang belum pernah ia tuturkan bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya. Pada jajaran penasehat tinggi inilah, ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Matsuri untuk pertama kalinya. Perasaan yang selama ini mengusiknya. Perasaan yang membuat instingnya memilih Matsuri untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Ada begitu banyak hal yang kuterima darinya sebagai seorang wanita. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi memandangnya sebagai seorang murid. Sejak saat itu, ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia percaya padaku, aku benar-benar telah terjatuh."

Mata Bakki melebar sempurna. Ia ingin sekali mencubit pipinya sendiri sampai ia terbangun dari mimpi aneh ini. Tapi mimpi tidak masuk akal ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi bunga tidurnya. Toh, ia memang percaya bahwa suatu hari akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan muridnya ini dan menerima Gaara apa adanya. Bahwa suatu saat, takdir akan mempertemukan mereka. Tuhan kan tidak buta, maka ketika Dia menarik takdir yang begitu kejam pada Gaara, dilain pihak Dia juga mengirimkan malaikat untuk memeluk Gaara yang setiap detik berperang menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bakki sangat mempercayai itu karena itulah alasan kenapa ia begitu yakin muridnya bisa menjadi seorang Kazekage.

"Aku seorang pria dan dia seorang wanita. Dan hari-hari berikutnya, aku tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai muridku lagi." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi dewan. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku juga harus mengatakan 'ini' untuk membuat kalian mengerti posisi hubungan kami sebenarnya, atau tidak."

Wajah Dewan menegang begitu mendengar 'ini' dan mengerutkan keningnya dalam waktu bersamaan. 'ini'? apa maksud dari 'ini'?

"Apa maksud anda Gaara-sama, apa ada sesuatu yang lain?" Bakki adalah dewan pertama yang merespon. Ia tidak peduli jika pertanyaannya membuat dia terlihat bodoh, kenyataannya adalah ia sangat penasaran sekarang!

Gaara berdehem sebentar. Seakan sedang mengumpulkan keberanian. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang hendak mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia telah mengompol di kasurnya. Dan Bakki merasa akan mati jika Gaara tidak mengatakan maksud dari 'ini'!

"Kami telah bersama," Gaara mengambil jeda untuk mendramatisir keadaan. "Kami pasangan muda yang telah bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama, apa kalian pikir kami tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

DEG!

Mata para dewan membesar. Mereka bukan kumpulan orang bodoh hingga tidak menyadari 'maksud' dari apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Tapi mereka juga tidak mau kesimpulan itu yang menjadi arti dari 'ini'!

"A—Apa maksud anda?" Kali ini seorang nenek bertanya dengan penuh waspada. Seakan ingin lari dari kenyataan dan berharap bahwa 'ini' bukanlah 'itu'!

"Kalian masih belum mengerti?" Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Baiklah. Aku sepertinya memang harus mengatakannya cepat atau lambat."

Begitu Gaara kembali mengambil jeda, raut wajah dewan semakin waspada. Mereka seperti sedang menahan buang air dan itu terlihat konyol dimata Gaara. Ia merasa ingin tertawa saat itu juga.

"Kami, ya… aku pria muda normal dan Matsuri wanita yang cantik. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, jadi kami…" Gaara menghela napas sebelum berbisik, "Melakukan_nya_!"

_Blush…._

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi sangat panas. Muka semua dewan memerah. Gaara tidak yakin, apa mereka memerah karena malu atau marah. Tapi yang pasti, ide itu sangat jitu.

"Itulah kenapa aku langsung menolak perjodohan yang kalian usulkan dan langsung mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan Matsuri." Gaara benar-benar takjub pada apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Apa kalian pikir meninggalkan gadis yang telah kita tiduri untuk menikah dengan gadis lain itu contoh yang baik?"

"A-apa gadis itu sedang hamil?"

Sumpah! Gaara ingin sekali tertawa mendengar respon Bakki.

"Sebulan yang lalu dia memang sempat sakit. Saat badai pasir, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan pingsan. Ia bilang perutnya mual, kepalanya pusing dan badannya lemas." Gaara mengingat-ingat keluhan Matsuri saat di rumah sakit. dan senyumnya bertambah lebar begitu Bakki menatap anggota dewan lain dengan pandangan horror. "Tapi aku belum sempat menanyakan hasilnya karena aku telanjur pergi ke Konoha untuk menghadiri undangan rapat dari Hokage."

"Matsuri tidak mengatakannya pada anda? Maksudku, tentang kehamilannya!"

"RAPBN membuatku sibuk sebulan terakhir dan Matsuri bukan tipe gadis manja yang ingin kuperhatikan setiap waktu. Ia mengerti kesibukanku, jadi kami baru bertemu kemarin."

"Dia tidak mengatakan kehamilannya?"

Bakki bertanya dengan nada seolah Matsuri memang benar-benar hamil. Mendengar nada serius Bakki, Gaara benar-benar ingin tertawa. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin sekali menghentikan waktu barang semenit untuk menumpahkan hasrat tertawanya sebelum melanjutkan permainan kecilnya. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Tidak. Entahlah, kemarin aku cukup lelah hingga tidak sempat mengobrol banyak, tadi pagi aku bangun sedikit siang."

"Bangun? Kau tidur, Gaara-sama?" Bakki tahu persis jika Gaara mengalami insomnia parah. Jadi ia merasa tidak yakin jika Gaara bisa tidur.

"Ya… Aku selalu tertidur saat Matsuri memelukku." _Tu-tunggu! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?_

"Selalu?"

Gaara merasa tenggorokannya mendadak kering. "Yah, aku merasa nyaman saat dia memelukku dan rasa kantuk menyergapku lalu aku tertidur." _Hey hey! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kataku sendiri?_

"Lalu bagaimana cara kalian mela—"

"Hey! Apa aku juga harus menceritakan bagaimana kami di ranjang pada kalian?! Kalian tidak tahu privasi?" tiba-tiba saja Gaara memerah parah. Ia sebenarnya memerah karena malu mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, tapi Dewan Penasihat menganggapnya marah. Jadi mereka langsung terdiam dan Gaara memanfaatkan itu. "Ah, sudahlah… ini semakin memalukan saja! Aku sedang rapat, jadi berhenti menggangguku untuk menanyakan hal konyol seperti ini. Aku pergi. Permisi!"

Nampaknya, misi Gaara sukses besar. Karena tak ada satupun dari tetua sok ikut campur itu yang menghalanginya. Yah… meski cara yang ia gunakan membuatnya malu setengah mati!

Love is war and in war everything is legal. Toh, Gaara tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Seorang nenek tua mencengram erat ujung baju kebesarannya. "Dia sudah menghamili gadis rendah itu? Ya, Tuhan aku pasti sudah gila!"

"Setelah menolak lamaran dari klan Hyuuga sekarang kita juga harus menolak lamaran dari Mizukage? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Seseorang menghela napas panjang, "Ini sungguh konyol! Kita harus menolak lamaran dari Kirigakure hanya untuk seorang gadis antah berantah? Maksudku, jika pada akhirnya Gaara menikah dengan gadis lusuh itu, kenapa kita tidak menikahkan dia dengan salah seorang cucu kita saja?"

Bakki mendadak merasa kesal. Jelas-jelas Gaara mengatakan alasannya. Dan cucu-cucu rekannya itu tak ada satupun yang masuk kualifikasi!

"Kau benar! aku mengalah karena kupikir gadis Hyuuga itu lebih cocok dengan Gaara. Tapi kalau seperti ini, aku sungguh tak bisa membiarkannya."

"Tapi Gadis itu sudah hamil!" Bakki mengingatkan rekannya.

"Gadis itu kan belum tentu hamil! Gaara tidak mengatakan pada kita bahwa gadis itu sudah hamil!"

"Ah, persetan dia sudah hamil atau belum. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan menikahi gadis seperti Matsuri, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya!"

Bakki menatap rekan-rekannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tidakkah orang-orang yang mengaku beradab ini mengerti apa yang tadi dikatakan mantan muridnya? Bahwa Gaara hanya akan menikahi Matsuri. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai! Memisahkan pasangan untuk kepentingan politik atau kepentingan pribadi bukanlah pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh orang beradab.

"Eh, tapi ada yang aneh. Jika Gaara sudah berpacaran dengan gadis itu sejak dulu, kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya?"

"Kau benar, aku belum pernah mendengar rumor apapun sebelum ini."

"Apa dia memang benar-benar sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak lama, atau ini hanya akal-akalan dia saja?"

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak! Maksudku, bisa saja Gaara memang pandai menyembunyikan hubungannya."

"Jika dia pandai menyembunyikan hal semacam itu, kenapa hal ini bisa bocor?!"

"Entahlah, tapi katanya kebocoran itu berawal dari Akademi tempat gadis itu mengajar."

"Akademi?"

"Aku merasa harus mencari kebenarannya!"

"Hem, aku setuju denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita lacak? Mungkin kita bisa mencari keterangan dari rekan kerja gadis itu. Pasti ada satu atau beberapa orang yang bisa memberikan informasi."

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu."

"Aku juga!"

(**A/N: Oh, Nanako-chan bersembunyilah sejauh yang kau bisa!)**

-TBC-

**A/N: Waaaw! Chapter 9 dan perjalanan masih sangat panjang… butuh ekstra perhatian karena sepertinya author mulai speechless dengan karyanya sendiri. Entah mengapa, saya lebih suka membuat masalah tambah ribet dari pada mengurainya. Author sudah sampai 5x membuat chapter 9 ini dalam versi yang berbeda. Kemudian kebingungan sendiri karena tidak tahu harus publish yang mana. Hell, fict ini bikin saya gila! aslinya…**

**Tapi terlepas dari itu, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian suka cara penyelesaian konflik Gaara-Matsuri? atau tidak? Pleasseee beri tahu saya! (#bersimpuh)… Revieewww pleaasseee (#Puppyeyesnojutsu)… Aku akan sangat mendengar semua masukan dari kalian! Pleasseee bantu Eikkooo T^T**


	10. Chapter 10: Overwhelming affections

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

**A/N: Terimakasih pada reviews saya yang masih setia pantengin fict terpanjang saya sepanjang menulis di Ffn (Maklum author amatir)… Terimakasih atas supportnya. Saya bahagia saat melihat respon kalian :D (#membungkukdalam).**

**Bagi yang baru beres ujian (UN) Selamat! Semoga kalian semua LULUS! Aminnn~**

_~Stand by your man. Give him two arms to cling to and something warm to come to~ Tammy Wynette._

Chapter 10: Overwhelming affections

"Dari kedai Fujiwara, ya?"

Sang resepsionis, tanpa aku harus mengeluarkan satu katapun, menyapaku ramah dengan senyum secerah mentari andalannya begitu aku membuka pintu masuk gedung A. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Silahkan langsung kirim pesanannya ke kantor Kazekage. Kantornya ada di lantai dua."

Langsung ke kantor? Apa-apaan ini? Oke, aku jadi sedikit tegang.

"Te—terimakasih."

Kubungkukan badanku dan pamit. Namun, ketika aku hendak menaiki tangga, Mori-san, sang sekretaris, menghentikan langkahku.

"Anda sudah datang? Mari saya antar."

Aku adalah seorang pelayan kedai yang sangat beruntung sepertinya. Maksudku, siapa aku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba diperlakukan bak tamu agung?

Aku mengikuti Mori-san. Tak lama kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku tengah berada di depan pintu kantor Kazekage.

"Silahkan."

Mori-san langsung membukakan pintu dan aku masuk dengan gugup yang mendera seluruh tubuhku. "Terimakasih." Ucapku.

Mori tersenyum simpul sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku di ruangan itu sendirian. Bagaimana ini? Aku kan harus segera kembali! Siapa yang mau membayar supnya?

Aku mendesah kecil, kuletakan sup pada meja tamu yang terletak di sebrang kursi kerja sensei. Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada sofa dan aku mulai menunggu.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

… Sepuluh menit.

… Sekian menit.

Arggghhhh! Kemana dia? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya?

Aku merasa sangat cemas karena saat ini kedai pasti sangat penuh. Jarum jam yang berputar setiap detik membuat dudukku semakin tidak tenang. Ah entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa aku tidak tenang karena jam itu atau karena nanti aku akan bertemu sensei.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Suara sensei merambat di dalam ruangan bersamaan dengan bunyi 'klik' pintu yang terbuka. Refleks aku bangun dari dudukku dan berdiri tegap menghadapnya

"Ya," Jawabku. Aku tidak tahu apa laki-laki yang ada di depanku ini seorang 'kazekage' atau kekasihku. Jadi aku menjawab ala kadarnya sampai aku bisa membaca tujuan sensei.

Bukannya berjalan kearah sofa tamu, sensei. malah berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya.

Saat ia duduk dibelakang meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku seperti mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekat. Pelan-pelan, aku berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Sensei mendongkak dan meraih tanganku ketika kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin berada di telapak tangaku.

"Pulang dan tunggu aku kembali." Katanya.

Kubuka genggaman tanganku dan aku terhenyak sebentar. Sebuah kunci.

"Nanti aku akan kesana, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari sen—"

"Pulang! Sekarang!"

Pria ini ngomong apa, sih? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tapi kedai Fujiwara bagaimana? Aku disana kan bekerja. Mana bisa pulang seenak perut!

"Tapi kedai? aku kan harus—"

"Sudah kubilang pulang dan tunggu aku kembali."

Pria ini begitu yakin aku tidak akan menolaknya, ya? bagaimana ia bisa menyuruhku pulang ke rumahnya dan bolos dari pekerjaanku. Apa-apaan dia? Percaya diri sekali…

Sensei memandangku dengan tatapan dingin dan suara yang datar. Kenapa ia seperti ini? setelah kemarin ia begitu manis menciumku. Ah… wajahku jadi mulai panas lagi!

Aku menghela napas pendek. "Baikah… baiklah aku akan pulang." Gumamku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak suka omonganku dipotong. Jadi aku tanpa sadar memandekan kata-kataku.

"Hn," Katanya. Ia menarik selembar kertas di salah satu tumpukan dan mulai fokus membaca deretan huruf yang tersaji. Tak mengacuhkanku yang masih berdiri di depannya. Dasar!

"Ano…" Kataku hati-hati. Ia mendongkak dan menatapku sebentar. "Sensei tidak makan supnya? Nanti dingin."

Ini sudah masuk makan siang, dia kan pesan sup, tapi begitu sup itu datang kenapa dia malah menenggelamkan diri pada tumpukan kertas memusingkan itu?

"Hn, akan kumakan nanti." Ujarnya pendek.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Percakapan 'kekasih' macam apa ini?!

"Aku pulang." Kataku. Kulirik sensei dari sudut mataku dan ia nampak bergeming. "Aku tunggu sensei dirumah." Lanjutku.

Mengapa oh mengapa?! Mengapa sensei tetap cuek seperti ini? Apa dia tidak berencana memberikanku sebuah kecupan? Oh, ayolah! Sebuah pelukan? Dasar meja sialan! Kenapa kau menghalangiku dari sensei?!

Ah, sudahlah. Orang yang kubicarakan ini Gaara! Berharap apa aku padanya? semalam mungkin sensei kesambat sesuatu. orang yang ada di depanku sekarang adalah sensei yang sebenarnya!

"Aku pergi." Kuhela napasku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sudah jangan terlalu berharap. "Sampai jumpa."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu ketika tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik. Tubuhku limbung sesaat, detik berikutnya semua terasa gelap karena sensei yang lebih tinggi menutupiku dari jendela yang mengantarkan cahaya mentari di ruangan itu. Karena sensei sedang mengecup keningku.

"Hati-hati."

"Hah? Ah, iya!"

Sensei kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan kembali memandangi deretan huruf pada kertas yang bertumpuk.

Saat aku kembali berbalik, aku tahu wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat masak.

O.o

Sore telah datang membayang. Hamparan mega yang mulai menggelap membuat Matsuri mempercepat kegiatan memasaknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin jika ia boleh mengacak-ngacak dapur orang, tapi sekarang ia telah berstatus kekasih sang pemilik rumah, jadi mungkin tidak masalah jika ia menggunakan dapur sebentar.

Pada dasarnya Matsuri tidak ahli memasak. Ia merebus bayam dan kangkung yang harusnya di kukus. Ia juga membakar daging yang harusnya di tumis. Saat Matsuri mencampur beberapa bumbu untuk masakannya, Matsuri tidak pernah membuat campuran bumbu yang pas. Kadang terlalu manis, kadang terlalu asin dan kadang terasa hambar. Seolah Matsuri sedang bermain masak-masakan. Kuah yang harusnya terasa pedas karena bubuk cabai, malah terasa manis karena diberi saus sambal. Makanan yang harusnya dimasukan kecap manis malah terasa aneh karena diberi kecap asin segar.

Ia juga memasak dengan aturan yang berantakan. Ketika perempuan lain menyiapkan potongan sayur dan mencucinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyalakan kompor dan merebus air, maka Matsuri selalu memulai kegiatan memasaknya dengan memasak air terlebih dahulu. Olehkarena itu, dari setengah panci air yang didihkan, supnya selalu berakhir dengan kuah yang tinggal seperempat panci karena air yang ia masukan hampir setengahnya menguap di udara.

Sebagai perempuan, ia tergolong koki yang payah sekali. Ia tidak becus memegang pisau karena lebih sering melempar kunai. Ia juga kikuk saat membersihkan daging dan nampak sangat kaku begitu berhadapan dengan jeroan seolah jeroan itu dikeluarkan dari perut orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh saat perang.

Namun semua hal ini wajar, karena tidak ada yang pernah mengajarkan memasak padanya yang yatim piatu dalam umur yang masih dini. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Matsuri tak meledakan dapur adalah kehidupan serba pas-pasan yang mau tidak mau mengantarkan Matsuri memegang pisau dan berhadapan dengan kompor juga bahan-bahan makanan untuk berhemat.

Dari pengalaman demi pengalaman yang ia dapatkan saat memasak, ia akhirnya belajar untuk memperbaiki cara memasaknya meski semua itu masih belum berarti apa-apa. Namun, dari semua jenis masakan yang pernah ia buat, hanya sup lobaklah yang nampaknya sukses dibuat Matsuri. campuran bumbu yang ia masukan pada sup itu selalu pas, entah mengapa. Maka, ketika ia mulai memakan makanan hasil eksperimennya dengan rasa aneh, ia akan kembali membuat sup lobak di setiap minggunya untuk mengembalikan indra perasanya agar kembali normal. Itulah alasan mengapa sup lobak menjadi makanan kebangsaan seorang Matsuri. Karena sup itu adalah satu-satunya eksperimen yang berhasil.

Bunyi kuah mendidih memenuhi dapur. Tapi tangannya baru selesai mencuci daging. Ia harus memotong daging itu cepat-cepat sebelum air yang ia rebus menguap sepenuhnya. Setelah selesai memotong daging dan merebusnya, ia harus segera memotong kentang dan menanak nasi serta menyiapkan bumbu.

"Tadaima."

Suara pintu terbuka lantas menyadarkan Matsuri dari kegiatan memasaknya.

Matsuri mengecilkan kompor dan mencuci tangannya sebelum berlari menuju pintu masuk untuk menyambut Gaara. Seperti anak kecil yang tahu ayahnya membelikan mainan, Matsuri tanpa sadar mengayunkan langkah kakinya dengan riang.

"Okaeri!"

Pria yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya pulang. Gaara menenteng sebuah tas yang Matsuri yakini sebagai bagian dari tumpukan kertas yang ia lihat siang tadi. Tas besar itu nampaknya sangat berat. Terlihat dari bagaimana bunyi tas itu begitu Gaara menjatuhkannya di lantai saat ia membuka sepatunya.

"Sensei, mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air hangat. Atau sensei ingin minum teh?"

Berperan sebagai seorang kekasih, Matsuri mencoba melayani pria kesayangannya sebaik mungkin. Maka tanpa sadar ia telah membantu membuka jubah berpergiannya dan mengambil tas yang berat itu dari lantai.

"Mandi," Jawaban dingin nan singkat Gaara tak lantas membuat suara cerianya redup, ia dengan senang hati berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Gaara dan menyiapkan ofuro ketika Gaara dengan santai berbaring di kasur sejenak.

"Sensei?"

Gaara yang tiduran, terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Nampaknya lelah pikiran jauh lebih buruk dari lelah fisik. Karena Gaara yang menutup matanya terlihat sangat kacau dengan kerutan di dahinya yang semakin dalam. _Ah, pasti ia sedang memikirkan pekerjaan lagi!_

"Hn?"

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi?"

Saat Gaara membuka matanya, wajah Matsuri tepat di depan dahinya.

"Bagaimana rapatnya?"

Gaara tak bergerak atau menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri. Ia hanya terpana memandangi wajah Matsuri untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau lelah istirahatlah. Sensei lapar tidak? Aku sedang membuat sup kentang. Mandilah untuk merilekskan otot, aku akan memanggil sensei jika sup sudah masak. Atau sensei mau kubuatkan teh? Di lemari makanan ada buah melon, mau kupotongkan?"

Helaan napas Gaara terasa hangat di wajah Matsuri. Nampaknya Gaara tak berniat menjawab rentetan pertanyaan itu. Alih-alih menjawab, Gaara malah membuat isyarat agar Matsuri berbaring di sampingnya. Kasur yang hanya muat untuk satu orang terasa sempit dengan datangnya tubuh Matsuri. Gaara harus memegangi pundak Matsuri erat-erat agar gadis itu tidak jatuh ke lantai. Meski Gaara sering memeluk Matsuri seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi detak jantungnya saat berdekatan begini tidak pernah sama.

"Tetap begini sebentar."

Hanya itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang dikeluarkan mulut Gaara. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang bukan makan, mandi atau minum teh lagi, melainkan bersandar agar Matsuri bisa membuatnya melupakan isi kepalanya yang rumit untuk sesaat.

"Tapi aku sedang memasak, sensei. Nanti masakannya gosong."

"Sebentar saja."

Sebentar saja? Sesuatu yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan jelas. Apa sebentar itu sama dengan waktu yang diperlukan kompor untuk membuat seluruh air yang merebus daging menguap?

Matsuri membalikan tubuhnya pelan-pelan, hingga wajahnya bisa melihat dengan jelas dada bidang Gaara yang naik turun dengan teratur.

"Lima menit cukup tidak?"

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mulai menciumi ubun-ubun Matsuri. Bulu-bulu halus di sekitar leher Matsuri berdiri beberapa saat. Sampai ia akhirnya tertawa geli.

Matsuri melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gaara. Tenggelam dalam pelukan sang Kazekage yang butuh sandaran. Lalu berkata. "Aku hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum seluruh air di panci menguap dan membuat dapur meledak."

"Oke."

O.o

Walaupun sup kentang yang terhidang di meja makan tidak enak, Gaara tetap memakannya dengan lahap. Bahkan ia menghabiskan kuah sup di mangkuknya meski rasanya sangat pedas sampai membakar lidah.

Saat Matsuri memandangi Gaara yang sibuk memakan sup kentangnya dengan keringat bercucuran, Matsuri sesekali mengambil tisu dan mengelap dahinya atau menyendokan sup ke mangkuknya yang hampir kosong.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara bisa memakan eksperimen payahnya dengan wajah datar seperti itu? Apa karena selera Gaara yang juga datar atau ia tengah bersikap sopan atas hasil kerjakeras Matsuri. Matsuri tidak juga mendapatkan jawabannya karena Gaara lagi-lagi telah mengosongkan mangkuk supnya!

"Apa sensei menyukai sup ini?"

Gaara hampir tersedak kuah ekstra pedas itu saat mendengar pertanyaan Matsuri. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak mengatakan apapun dan terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan menghabiskan sup dengan cepat.

"Besok, buatkan aku masakan yang lain."

Gaara meletakan sumpit dan sendoknya. Lalu menumpukan mangkuk diatas panci sup yang telah kosong dan membereskan meja makan, ketika Matsuri terbengong tak percaya di meja makan.

_'Buatkan masakan yang lain' apanya? Apa maksudnya 'buatkan masakan yang lain'? buatkan masakan yang lain karena sup kentang ini tidak enak, atau buatkan masakan yang lain karena ia suka masakanku?_

Ketidakjelasan jawaban Gaara memang nomer wahid. Sepertinya, ia suka sekali membuat kalimat ambigu yang memaksa lawan bicaranya berpikir keras. Apa ini salah satu strategi sukses dunia politik? Kan orang-orang birokrat memang tidak suka mengatakan hal secara khusus.

_Kalau suka, kenapa ia hampir tersedak dan terdiam saat aku bertanya rasa sup. Kalau tidak suka, kenapa ia menghabiskan supnya?_

Matsuri yang tidak juga sampai pada kesimpulan, hanya menghela napas untuk menghilangkan pikiran rumit yang berkecamuk dibenaknya. _Ah, sudahlah!_

"Sensei, biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Sensei istirahatlah!"

"Tidak. Cepat mandi sana!"

"Huh?"

o.O

Nampaknya, Gaara sedang berusaha membuat Matsuri tinggal denganya. Ia telah memakaikan salah satu kaus miliknya di badan Matsuri yang baru selesai mandi dan tak membawa baju ganti. Ia juga membuat gadis itu melakukan ini itu seperti membuatkan teh, memotong buah, menyusun berkas, menulis memo, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

Hingga, ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan ia telah selesai melakukan semua perkerjaan sampai tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang bisa ia kerjakan, gadis itu baru teringat akan waktu 'pulang'!

"Sensei, aku sepertinya harus pulang!"

Topik yang tidak ingin didengar Gaara akhirnya mencuat dan sukses merebut semua perhatiaannya dari _paperwork_.

"Sudah malam, dan aku sudah membantu semua pekerjaan sensei."

Gaara terdiam. Pikirannya kalut.

"Pakaian sensei sudah kumasukan kedalam lemari, _teapot_ masih penuh, ada kue di lemari yang bisa sensei makan kalau lapar lagi, lalu berkas sudah kususun rapi. Semua memo yang sensei suruh sudah kutulis dan tinggal ditandatangani saja, seprai dan selimut di kamar sudah kuganti, dan aku telah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan besok. Tinggal sensei hangatkan besok pagi."

Gaara tidak peduli sama sekali dengan semua list pekerjaan yang telah diselesaikan Matsuri, toh ia melakukan itu untuk menahan Matsuri. Tapi ketika semua pekerjaan ada masa berakhirnya, Gaara jadi kehilangan ide.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sensei, jangan tidur larut, ya!"

"Tu—tunggu!"

"Ya?"

Meski Gaara terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu. Keheningan merayap.

"Ada yang ingin sensei katakan? Kalau tidak aku sepertinya harus bergegas pulang karena hari semakin larut."

Matsuri menganggap diam Gaara sebagai jawaban bahwa tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan Gaara, tanpa menyadari perubahan wajahnya yang mulai menegang karena gelisah.

"Selamat mal—"

"Tu—tunggu!"

"Ya?"

Gaara tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Matsuri dan mulai menciumi bibir gadis itu. Dua detik, lima detik, tujuh detik, sepuluh detik, tiga puluh detik, satu menit… kecupan manis, yang Matsuri kira sebagai salam perpisahan malam itu, berubah semakin lama dan dalam.

"Sen—mmphh!"

Gaara seperti tidak berniat berhenti, saat ia melepas ciuman itu beberapa detik, ia akan mulai menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Lutut Matsuri terasa lemas. Ia merasa tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

_Ini bukan ciuman perpisahan. Apa yang ingin sensei katakan padaku? Ugh… napasku sesak!_

Matsuri memang menikmati sentuhan Gaara. Ia dengan senang hati menerima kasih sayang Gaara sambil sesekali membalasnya. Namun, ketika ia tidak dibiarkan bernapas untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mau tidak mau tubuh Matsuri meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sensei."

_Sensei kenapa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumiku seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun?_

Matsuri yang sedang mengontrol napas memburunya, bersandar pada bahu Gaara. Tangannya merayap menggenggam tangan Gaara dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Sensei mau aku tinggal?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Gaara menjawabnya dengan mengecup kening Matsuri. memeluk pinggang Gadis itu dengan hangat dan menautkan jemari pada tangan yang sedang digenggam Matsuri.

"Hn,"

Matsuri mendongkak, melihat wajah Gaara yang sedikit merona. _Dasar sensei!_

Bagi Matsuri, pria yang memeluknya ini seperti mengalami perkembangan yang terhenti karena minimnya kasih sayang yang ia alami dulu. Dan ketika ia menyadari kasih sayang yang hangat dan terasa menenangkannya, ia akan mulai bertingkah seperti bayi seakan baru terlahir ke bumi. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Gaara benar-benar bayi besar karena ia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang memeluknya atau mengantarnya tidur.

"Aku akan tinggal." Matsuri berkata lirih. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Sensei membuatku kebingungan."

Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Matsuri langsung kematanya sambil mengelus pipi Matsuri yang terasa halus di telapak tangannya. "Kalau bilang tinggal bersamaku selamanya, kau akan menjawab apa?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih seperti tantangan itu membuat Matsuri membeku. Sejujurnya, Matsuri tidak yakin, karena sepertinya berdiri disamping pria ini akan sangat sulit. Namun penderitaan, kesedihan, dan kesepian yang dialami Gaara terlampau dalam hingga membuat hati Matsuri tak ingin melihat kesedihan yang lainnya. Tapi bisakah cintanya menghibur Gaara? Ia bisa saja membenci lalu mencintai Gaara beratus-ratus kali lipat, tapi apakah cinta saja cukup? Benar begitu? Ia tidak yakin.

"Sensei bodoh! Harusnya sensei memilih gadis cantik dan terpandang lain. Bukan memilihku. Sensei ini kan tampan, kuat, pintar, kaya, seorang Kazekage lagi. Pasti banyak perempuan yang bersedia menikah denganmu. Aku ini… apa yang bisa dibanggakan? Aku tidak cantik, miskin, lemah, pay—"

Tak!

"Aduh! Kenapa sensei memukulku?"

"Jangan menjelek-jelekan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak suka!"

"Aku tidak sedang menjelek-jelekan diriku sendiri, tapi ini realita namanya! Kenyataannya aku mem—"

Tak!

"Aduh!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka! Kau ini benar-benar tidak kapok, ya."

"Sudah kubilang ini realita! Sensei yang tidak meng—"

Tak!

"Argghhh! Sakit tahu!"

"Makanya berhenti mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Tingkat kenarsisanmu sungguh buruk."

"Siapa yang narsis? Sensei pasti tidak mendengar perkataanku dengan benar, kan?"

"Di dunia ini hanya orang narsis yang menilai dirinya sendiri. Kalau tidak narsis apa namanya?"

"Huh, tanpa orang mengatakannya pun, aku sudah tahu aku ini pay—"

Tak!

"Ah! Kepalaku sakit, nih!"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti, kan?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Tuh, lihat! Sensei mengatakan aku bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan memang kenyataan, bukan narsis."

"Ah, berhentilah berbicara… kau membuatku pusing!"

"Sensei sendiri yang memulai! Mana kepalaku kena pukul berkali-kali, lagi! Sakit tahu!"

"Berhenti memutar balikkan kalimatku. Disini jelas-jelas kau yang bersalah!"

"Aku bersalah dari mana? Sensei ngaco! Jelas-jelas sensei yang menggali lubang."

"Oke… oke… terserah!"

"Oh, iya… tadi memangnya kita sedang membicarakan apa?"

Wajah Gaara menengang. Ia memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada Matsuri. "Jangan berlagak bodoh!"

"Aku tidak berlagak bodoh, tadi kita sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Leluconmu tidak lucu!"

"Siapa yang sedang melucu? Aku serius, sensei lihat mataku! Apa aku sedang bercanda?"

"Kau jelas-jelas sedang menggodaku!"

"Ah, sensei ini… aku tahu wajahku lucu, tapi aku tidak sedang melucu sekarang!"

"Siapa yang bilang wajahmu lucu?"

"Siapa? Aku! Aku yang bilang barusan… Sebenarnya kita sedang membicarakan apa, sih?"

"Benar, nampaknya aku jadi bodoh dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Ugh, apa-apaan kalimat itu? Sensei mau cari ribut, huh?"

"Sudah-sudah, aku sejak awal memang sudah tahu akan begini jadinya."

"SENSEI!"

"Iya, iya…"

"Ugh, sensei tahu tidak, kalau kata-kata bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah tak bernyawa sekarang!"

"Hahaha… berhenti menggembungkan pipimu! Ahahaha… aku bercanda… sungguh! Ahahaha…"

"Sensei ini tidak lucu! Harga diriku terluka!"

"Hahaha… Iya… iya…"

Gaara mengecup pipi Matsuri dan mulai bercanda lagi. Entah mengapa, membiarkan dirinya bebas mengalir seperti ini membuat sensasi tersendiri. Bersantai dan menikmati waktu bersama, menggoda satu sama lain, berciuman, berpelukan, hingga wajah Matsuri yang lelah, terlelap dipangkuannya.

Cinta… seperti inikah?

O.o

"Ehhmmm, Sensei… kau dengar sesuatu?"

Matsuri terbangun saat mendengar sesuatu yang samar. Matsuri mencoba membangunkan Gaara dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang malah semakin mengeliat masuk ke dalam selimut. Terganggu.

"Ada tamu, mungkin… biarkan saja!"

"Tamu pagi buta begini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendesak! Apalagi bel tidak kunjung berhenti menyala."

"Biarkan saja, nanti pagi juga ia akan datang lagi."

Suara bel terus terdengar. Walaupun pelan karena speakernya terletak di tengah ruangan, namun cukup mengganggu. Seperti jam antik yang berdentang terus menerus dikejauhan. Matsuri menghela napas sebentar.

"Apa aku boleh membukakan pintu?" Tanyanya.

"Hn… terserah!"

_Dasar! Bisa-bisanya sensei tertidur di keadaan seberisik ini?!_

Matsuri berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Ha—"

"Kazekage-sama, gaw—Nona?"

Seseorang yang merupakan bawahan langsung Kazekage, terdiam sebentar begitu melihat orang yang membukakan pintu adalah orang tidak terduga.

"No—Nona Matsuri? Astaga! Ya ampuunnn!"

Si pengantar pesan mendadak tegang. Sepertinya berita gawat yang sampai tidak bisa menunggu matahari terbit ini pasti berhubungan dengan Matsuri.

Matsuri berpura-pura batuk kecil, lalu bertanya.

"Ehem, Anda mau bertemu dengan Kazekage? Sekarang beliau masih tidur, mau dibangunkan?"

"Ya ampuunnn dasar! Ada sesuatu yang memang ingin saya sampaikan… tapi bagaimana ya?"

"Kalau memang sangat gawat, aku bisa bangunkan."

"Ya? Iyaa… itu, tidak ada waktu! Sudah tidak ada waktu. Mereka akan kesini. Tadi aku mendapat kabar dari Mori-san, katanya mereka sedang berangkat kemari. Harus cepat! Aduh, bagaimana ini…?"

"Mereka? Tu—tunggu sebentar biar kubangunkan dulu. Ayo silahkan masuk. Diluar udaranya cukup dingin."

"Iya, terimakasih."

Matsuri kembali masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu lalu menguncang tubuh Gaara yang meringkuk dibawah selimut.

"Sensei…"

"Hn,"

"Itu katanya ada yang gawat."

"Apanya? Siapa?"

"Dari kantor. Mendesak sekali sepertinya. Cepat!"

Gaara bangun dengan berat hati. Ketika Gaara hendak keluar dan menemui tamu pagi buta tersebut, bel berbunyi lagi.

"Ada tamu lagi?"

"Matsuri, bisa kau bukakan pintu? Aku akan menemui orang yang ada di ruang tamu."

"Iya."

Matsuri yang tadinya hendak masuk ke dalam selimut, akhirnya harus bangun lagi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah setengah-setengah ketika ia membuka pintu masuk untuk kedua kalinya di pagi buta, wajahnya membeku.

"KAU!"

Hari masih terlalu gelap untuk disebut pagi, tapi orang-orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Matsuri berdiri tepat dihadapannya sekarang. _Ya, Tuhan!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini disini?"

_Dan apa yang anda semua lakukan bertamu selarut ini?_

"A—aku…"

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?!"

Matsuri menundukan pandangannya dan melihat bahwa ia sedang mengenakan kaus besar milik Gaara yang menggantung di atas lututnya.

"Kau! Dasar perempuan tak tahu malu! Kau pasti sedang menggoyangkan ekormu untuk merayu Gaara, dasar perempuan rendah!"

_Huh? Apa?_

"Ah, dasar tidak tahu diri! Kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, benar kan!"

_Tidak… bukan! Bukan begitu…_

"Kau pikir kami akan diam saja melihat kau menggoda Gaara? Lihat saja! Kami pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

_Aku tidak begitu! Salahh…_

"Licik sekali! Kau menggunakan tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, ya? Jangan bermimpi! Ah, dasar aku pasti sudah gila!"

Para tetua yang tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba menghujaminya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat hati Matsuri tersayat. Matsuri selalu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa jika dihadapan mereka karena mereka akan mengeroyoknya dengan hujatan yang menyesakkan tanpa menunggu pembelaan darinya. Sakit sekali… Ia yang tak berdaya, sesak… ingin lari… Tubuhnya selalu sesak oleh penyesalan.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu!"

Matsuri berkata dengan susah payah disela-sela air matanya yang mendesak keluar. tidak… ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang!

"Berisik! Bukan begitu apanya? Kau kira kami bodoh?! Dasar licik!"

"Ah, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menerima perempuan murahan seperti ini untuk mendampingi Gaara? Menjadi ibu Gakure, perempuan seperti kau? Mimpi saja sana!"

Mata Matsuri terasa panas. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sementara suara rendah nan tajam para tertua menyelimuti tubuhnya.

_Kau tidak boleh menangis! Tidak bolehh…_

"Matsuri? Siapa yang datang?"

Suara panggilan Gaara dari dalam rumah menghentikan hujatan beruntun para tetua.

Matsuri mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum berdehem kecil. "Ah, iya ada Tetua Suna, Sensei!" Dengan suara ceria seperti menyambut pelanggan di kedai.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara muncul di koridor rumah tak jauh dari pintu tempat Matsuri berdiri membelakanginya.

Salah seorang tetua yang tadi menghardiknya sewaktu membukakan pintu, kini tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. Perubahan ekspresi yang sangat drastis membuat seluruh tubuh Matsuri menjadi tegang.

"Hallo, selamat pagi, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara memandang para tetua, lalu pada Matsuri, pada tetua lagi dan pada Matsuri lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara _tothepoint._

"Ada masalah gawat. Kita harus segera mengadakan rapat gabungan sekarang juga. Mohon anda mengeluarkan mandat."

Gaara nampak terdiam sebentar. "Hn, tunggu aku di kantor. Aku akan segera menemui kalian disana." Katanya, ia bahkan tak mempersilahkan orang tua itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Baiklah, kami permisi."

Begitu rombongan orang tua itu berbalik pergi, Gaara buru-buru menutup pintu.

"Taka!"

Panggilnya. Seseorang yang bertamu lebih awal muncul dari balik pintu ruang tamu. Lalu membungkuk kecil.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi secara keseluruhan!"

Taka nampak sedikit ragu. Berkali-kali matanya menangkap sosok Matsuri. dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Ah, rahasia ya? Aku akan pergi kalau begitu."

Matsuri yang mengerti pandangan Taka, bermaksud untuk undur diri. Namun, Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan Matsuri.

"Cepat katakan saja!" Kata Gaara mendesak Taka. Tak mengacuhkan pandangan penuh tanya Matsuri.

"Saat mentari terbit, rombongan dari Kirigakure akan tiba di Suna untuk mendengar jawaban atas lamaran Mizukage."

Matsuri terhenyak. _Lamaran Mizukage?_

"Temari-sama sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengejar rombongan. Saya tidak yakin kapan beliau kembali. Mori-san sendiri baru menerima surat tersebut sejam yang lalu."

"Saya berharap anda bisa memutuskan dengan lebih bijaksana. Krisis Suna yang melanda akhir-akhir ini serta beberapa permasalahan yang bermunculan setelahnya… mohon berikan keputusan terbaik anda."

Gaara tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Gaara memegang erat-erat tangan Matsuri. Matsuri yang masih mematung, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Secepat inikah Tuhan merenggut kebahagiannya?

"Saya permisi kalau begitu. Selamat pagi."

Sang pengantar pesan menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi 'pop'. Lalu sunyi…

-TBC-

**A/N: Satu chapter full GaaMatsu! Gomeennn Minna, Kesini-kesini Gaara makin OOC! Well, mau gimana lagi? SULIT mempertahankan ke-dingin-an Gaara. Alih-alih fict ini beres, yang ada malah makin ribet kayak benang kusut. Tapi aku percaya sama paham yang bilang kalau orang jatuh cinta memang suka rada-rada… yah, anggap aja seperti itu. hohoho :o**

**Bagaimana readers? Apa anda kecewa dengan fict yang makin gaje ini? (Eiko speechless soalnya!) Ya, tolong beritahu Eiko kalau kalian suka, kecewa, biasa aja, atau apapun itu! Eiko akan sangat senang mendengar komentar kalian. Biar cepet update juga, eheuheu ;)**

**Yang mau baca chapter selanjutnya, review yaa… biar Eiko Update ASAP. (#Maksa)**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter depan… Eiko-chi pamittt ^_~**


	11. Chapter 11: Fairly Tales

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

Chapter 11: Fairly tales

Setelah memastikan seluruh jendela terkunci rapat, Matsuri menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Angin malam menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Pakaian kedai yang ia pakai saat datang ke rumah ini melekat di tubuhnya. Sambil mengencangkan topi dari jubah berpergian, Matsuri melangkah pulang.

Dia seperti ingin mati. Perasaan menyesakkan itu terasa semakin nyata, sampai dia mulai tak bisa memikirkan apapun karena ketakutan dan akhirnya pertama-tama hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah keluar dari rumah jika tetap ingin hidup. Diluar, malam telah mengepung mega. Perut Matsuri yang nyaris belum dimasuki apa-apa sejak tadi pagi, mengaum hebat. Seolah-olah menjerit pada sang empu yang mulai tak mengacuhkannya. Namun, walau berpikir harus hidup, pikiran kalau dia akan mati justru bertambah jelas, sejelas hawa dingin dari bayangan malam. Saat itu, dia tak menghentikan langkahnya. Hidup atau mati… dia akan terus berjalan sampai salah satu dari pikiran itu menghilang.

Seharian itu, Matsuri telah berpikir keras. Wajahnya yang memucat masih menyisakan sekelumit perasaan yang menghempaskannya pada ketiadaan. Ah, apalah arti ketiadaan… dibumi ini… dia tidak punya pilihan. Hubungan dengan pria nomor satu di Suna, tidaklah seindah cerita dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa hidup bahagia dengan Gaara-sama. Dia… tidak bisa.

Hubungannya yang bak istana pasir di tengah angin gurun, membuatnya tersadar… bahwa semanis apapun kisah cintanya, semua itu tak lebih dari sekedar mimpi yang tak mungkin untuk menjadi nyata… seperti menggenggam angin… seperti meraih awan… terlalu mustahil untuk bisa menjadi nyata.

"_Saya harap, anda bisa memutuskannya dengan lebih bijaksana. Krisis Suna yang melanda akhir-akhir ini serta beberapa permasalahan yang bermunculan setelahnya… mohon berikan keputusan terbaik anda."_

Dilihat dari segi manapun, tak ada peluang bagi Matsuri untuk tetap bertahan. Tak ada alasan ia harus berdiri disamping Gaara-sama. Tak ada…

"_Matsuri… aku akan kembali."_

Matsuri menggigit bibirnya. Saat itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Ia terlalu bingung untuk sekedar menangis atau bahkan menahan Gaara agar tidak pergi. Ah, memang dia punya hak?

"_Tunggu aku pulang."_

Sentuhan bibir Gaara-sama yang membekas di bibirnya subuh tadi, membuat pecahan hati Matsuri merobek-robek seluruh tubuhnya. Kenangan semalam… membekas parah hingga seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran menahan tangis.

Ia menangis…lama sekali.

Namun, apalah arti tangisan itu? menangis takkan bisa merubah apapun.

Gaara-sama yang tak kunjung kembali, memantapkan hati Matsuri untuk pergi. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Tidak, dengan setiap penjuru rumah mengingatkannya akan kehadiran Gaara-sama.

Ia menutup pintu apartemen rapat-rapat begitu ia sampai. Namun belum sempat ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah, sebuah ketukan di ujung pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Matsuri…? Matsuri?"

"Sari?"

"Matsuri…? Kau ada di dalam?"

Matsuri mengangkat pantatnya dengan malas, "Ya?"

"Oh…syukurlah! Akhirnya kau ada di rumah!"

"Ada apa?"

Sari nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masa kau lupa! Sebentar lagi kan ada festival kembang api! Ya Tuhan… kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Huh?"

Matsuri nampak mengerutkan alisnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyerukan, "Ah!"

"Kau sudah ingat? Bagus… karena kita akan sangat sibuk!"

"E—eh? Ta—tapi aku kan sedang diberhentikan dari tugas."

"Ya… sebagai gantinya kau harus menjadi panitia pelaksana festival musim ini! ayolah… kita kekurangan orang."

Matsuri menggigit bibirnya. "Panitia pelaksana?"

"Iya! Ayo cepat… kita harus segera rapat! Orang-orang menunggu kita."

"Huh? Ma—malam-malam begini?"

"Karena pagi hari kita tetap harus bekerja, jadi untuk urusan persiapan festival, kita mengurusnya di malam hari agar tidak menganggu aktivitas pemerintahan. Ayo cepat!"

Tarikan tangan Sari yang menarik paksa Matsuri membuatnya tanpa sadar berdiri dan tahu-tahu telah berlari keluar dari apartemen.

O.o

Selama seminggu ini Matsuri sangat sibuk. Semua hal yang dibebankan padanya membuat ia merasa waktu 24 jam dalam sehari sangat kurang dari cukup. Sebagai satu-satunya pegawai pemerintahan yang tidak sedang dalam masa tugas, membuat posisi Matsuri di acara festival kali ini menjadi sangat vital. Jika dulu saat ia menjadi guru di akademi, ia akan disibukkan dengan pagelaran kesenian anak-anak, maka sekarang ia telah menjadi petugas pelaksana acara festival kembang api. lebih tepatnya menjadi penanggung jawab acara. Dan itu sangatlah… errr… berat! dan isu akan hadirnya petinggi Kirigakure di festival kali ini membawa beban mental tersendiri. Bagaimanapun, acara ini tidak boleh sampai memalukan Suna di mata Kiri.

"Tolong ya…"

"Ah?"

Matsuri menatap sangsi tumpukan dokumen ditangannya. "Tapi…" ia ingin sekali menolak tugas yang satu ini!

"Kau hanya perlu memberikannya pada Kazekage-sama! Sudah ya." Dan ia menghilang.

"Ugh."

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Justru itu masalahnya! Kazekage-sama. Matsuri benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang satu itu!

"Bagaimana ini? Aduh… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ya ampunnn!"

Matsuri menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibangku ruang tunggu yang ada di koridor gedung A.

"Tuhan… apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa harus aku yang menyerahkan berkas ini? Ya ampun… sial sekali aku hari ini!"

Matsuri meraih minuman kaleng yang ia letakkan di kursi samping dengan kasar. Lalu meneguknya. Cairan manis yang mengalir melewati lidahnya membuat ia bisa lebih tenang walau sedikit. Tapi tiba-tiba jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan sensei padaku? Ya Tuhannn… Ya Tuhannn! Sial… sialll… dasar Itetsu sialaaannn!"

Pada akhirnya, ia menyalahkan semua ini pada sang empu dokumen yang telah menyuruhnya tanpa menunggu kesanggupan si pesuruh! Sialan memang!

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona Matsuri?"

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba bergema dekat di telinganya membuat tubuh Matsuri melonjak kaget. "Ah?"

Lalu saat wajah ramah sekretaris Kazekage-sama menyambutnya Matsuri tersenyum kikuk.

"Ahahaha… Se—selamat siang, Mori-san."

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Matsuri terdiam sebentar. Sebelum kemudian ide brilliant melintas di otak pas-pasannya. "Oh i—iya! Aku sebenarnya sedang kebingungan, Mori-san. Setelah ini aku ada rapat dengan panitia festival, tapi salah satu rekanku tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini pada Kazekage-sama. Nah, karena anda kebetulan ada disini, bolehkan saya menitipkan ini pada anda? Saya benar-benar sangat terburu-buru sekarang!"

Mori-san mengangguk pendek, "Hanya menyerahkannya saja?"

"Iya… terimakasih Mori-san! Anda adalah malaikat! Nah kalau begitu saya permisi."

Matsuri dengan cepat berlari menjauh, namun… kesialan lain menghampirinya. Ditengah perjalanan menuju ruang rapat, rombongan tetua juga nampaknya baru kembali dari ruangan rapat. di pertengahan koridor itu… mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Salah seorang dari rombongan jubah putih itu bertanya sinis padanya. Matsuri yang langsung membungkuk hormat pada mereka, membeku di tempat.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Matsuri. karena bagimanapun, mereka adalah orang tua yang harus dihormati.

"Aku bertanya sedang apa kau berkeliaran di sini?"

Perasaan ingin mati itu kembali menyesakkan dadanya. Karena nada tinggi tetua… selalu membuat semua yang ada padanya terasa terinjak-injak seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk paling rendah di dunia. dia tidak suka. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali…

"A—ano, aku sedang menuju ruang rapat."

"Huh, alasan! Kau kemari untuk menggoda Gaara, kan? Hei, gadis rendah! Harus berapa kali kuingatkan agar kau mengerti? Kau itu… tidak pantas untuk Gaara. jadi berhentilah mengejar apa yang tidak bisa kau raih!"

Panas… udara di sekitar Matsuri tiba-tiba menjadi semakin panas. Apa matahari baru saja hijrah ke atas kepalanya?

"Dasar gadis tak tahu diri. Apa dia tidak punya kaca di rumahnya? Dia itu, tidak ada pantas-pantasnya dengan Gaara. Huh… mimpi sih mimpi. Dia pikir ini negeri dongeng!"

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menundukan wajahnya walau dia ingin sekali menghajar satu per satu tetua didepannya. Tapi ia urungkan… karena bagaimanapun orang tua ini sangatlah kuat!

"Ah, sudahlah… berbicara dengannya seperti menasehati patung! Tidak ada gunanya. Ayo.. kita harus bergegas."

Matsuri menghela napas lega. Akhirnya… berakhir juga. Orang sabar memang disayang Tuhan.

Namun, belum sempat ia mengela napas lega setelah kepergian tetua, rombongan selanjutnya yang lewat lebih menyesakkan dadanya! Disana.. Kazekage-sama dan Mizukage-sama sedang berjalan berdampingan…

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi wajah Mizukage-sama langsung berubah begitu melihat Matsuri.

"Selamat siang, Kazekage-sama.. Mizukage-sama…" Sapa Matsuri. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi ia memilih menyapa mereka dari pada bersikap tidak sopan dengan langsung nyelonong pergi.

Gaara memandang Matsuri lewat wajahnya yang datar. Ia mengangguk pendek. Sementara Mizukage disampingnya tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Kau bagian dari panitia festival?" Gaara bertanya.

"Iya."Jawab Matsuri.

"Ikut denganku sebentar."

Mendengar itu, Matsuri merasa bahwa seseorang baru saja melempar suriken tepat di depan hidungnya. Jantungnya berpacu dan napasnya tercekat.

"A—apa? Ah! I—Iya."

Matsuri merutuk dirinya. Jawaban macam apa itu? ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. namun hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengangguk pasrah. Ini adalah permintaan Kazekage. Bagaimana bisa ia menolaknya.

"Saya permisi Mizukage-sama." Gaara menganggukan kepalanya pada Mizukage sebelum menatap Matsuri dan memintanya mengikuti Gaara.

Matsuri memang tidak terlalu sering mengunjungi kantor Kazekage. Apalagi beberapa kejadian terakhir mengharuskannya berada jauh-jauh dari gedung yang satu ini. namun, meski Matsuri jarang berada di sini ia yakin sekali bahwa selama ia menjabat menjadi kunoichi desa Suna, ia belum pernah melihat kantor Gaara sesesak ini. tumpukan kertas ada dimana-mana. ada yang berserakan, ada pula yang dipenuhi coretan. Nampaknya, ini juga merupakan minggu paling menyibukan bagi Gaara.

"Duduk." Ujar Gaara. Ia menunjuk salah satu sofa diruangannya. Matsuri mengangguk kecil.

"Langsung saja." Gaara berkata tiba-tiba. Setelah pintu kantor tertutup, Gaara berbalik dan menatap Matsuri dengan tajam. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Eh?"

Matsuri tersentak.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menungguku. Tapi saat aku pulang kau tidak ada. Aku mencarimu. Dan kau juga tak ada di apartemenmu. Kemana saja kau?"

Matsuri merasa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. _Sensei marah. _Pikir Matsuri.

"A—aku." Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, benar! kau adalah panitia festival kan? Aku tahu kau pasti sedang sibuk mengurusi ini dan itu. kau lebih memilih keluar dan bersama teman-temanmu daripada menungguku. Atau setidaknya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"I—itu." Lagi… perasaan sesak itu datang lagi. _Bagaimana aku bisa menunggu di rumahmu jika orang yang kutunggu akan menikah dengan orang lain? Siapa aku disini? Kenapa kau terus membuatku susah? Aku—aku…_

Matsuri teringat akan kata-kata tetua beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia… dari sudut manapun bukanlah orang yang berhak menerima perhatian dari seorang kazekage.

"Aku telah mencarimu tapi kau tidak bisa menemukanmu. Aku sudah menunggu tapi kau tidak juga menampakan dirimu. Ajaib! Hari ini aku justru bertemu denganmu… di sini!"

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Seumur-umur ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menjadi kacau. Tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan… yang biasanya selalu bisa ia tangani dengan apik di setiap hari kini tak bisa lagi ia kerjakan dengan tepat waktu. Semua yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis itu. tapi Gaara juga tak bisa berkeliaran mencarinya karena dia adalah Kazekage dengan segudang aktivitas yang padat.

"Ayo pulang." Tukas Gaara pada akhirnya. Seakan kata-kata itu sanggup meredam gejolak yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matsuri tak menjawab. Matanya tetap menunduk khidmat.

"Kau tak perlu ikut rapat hari ini. keluarlah dari kepanitiaan!"

Lagi… Matsuri tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Ke—kenapa?"

Sahutan Matsuri yang bagai terdengar dikejauhan walau dia ada di depan mata Gaara, menyedot perhatian Gaara. Pria seperlima abad itu tercenung sebentar saat mendapati bahu sang gadis bergetar.

"Hei!"

"Kenapa? kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri, sensei?" Kata-kata itu terdengar bergetar. Dan ketakutan Gaara telah semakin nyata begitu Matsuri mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa kau selalu berbuat sesukamu? Menyuruhku keluar kerja lalu sekarang kepanitiaan? Aku ini bukan boneka! Aku juga punya pilihan sendiri. Hidupku sendiri. Kenapa sensei suka sekali menghancurkan apa yang kupunya? Kenapa sensei suka sekali menghancurkan apa yang telah kukerjakan dengan susah payah? Apa sensei pernah sedikit saja menghargaiku? Pekerjaanku? Apa sensei pikir dengan aku berada dirumah segalanya akan lebih mudah? Sensei pikir sensei berhak mengatur hidupku? Hidupku.. aku yang putuskan!"

Air mata yang mengalir dan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan amarah, memaksa Gaara untuk diam ditempat. Matsuri telah beranjak dari kursinya dan kini sedang membuka pintu kantor untuk keluar, tapi Gaara tetap tak bisa mengejar. Tubuhnya bagai membatu.

"Lho, Nona Matsuri?"

Suara Mori terdengar. Gaara tahu, saat seperti ini ia harus mengejar Matsuri dan menjelaskan semuanya. Namun apa yang dikatakan Matsuri juga bukan tanpa alasan. Ia bahkan memiliki alasan yang terlampau kuat hingga Gaara benar-benar tak berkutik.

Gaara kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Atmosfer yang terasa berat menyesakkan dadanya. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Semua ini membuatnya hampir gila! _sialan!_

"Kazekage-sama." Panggilan penuh tanya sang sekretaris membuyarkan pikiran Gaara. Gaara menoleh sebentar.

Wajah Mori nampak berubah warna. Sepertinya Mori ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun semua itu bukanlah urusannya. Maka ia menelan kata-kata itu dengan menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini, ada dokumen yang harus anda periksa."

Gaara memberikan anggukan kecil, sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang rumit.

o.O

Gaara merebahkan dirinya pada sofa terdekat di ruang tengah rumahnya. Seperti biasanya, pusing menyerang kepalanya. Dengan kepala masih berdenyut-denyut, dia meraba-raba ujung meja di samping sofa. Menarik meja itu hingga ujung meja bertemu dengan ujung sofa. Gaara memiringkan tubuhnya hingga sebagian kakinya beristirahat sampai bagian tengah meja. Lelah… ia butuh istirahat.

"_Kenapa? kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri, sensei?"_

Perkataan Matsuri terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seperti kaset usang yang tanpa sengaja terstel dan tak bisa dimatikan. _Mengganggu._

"_Kenapa kau selalu berbuat sesukamu?"_

Deru napas kasar Gaara membahana. Dalam ruangan kecil ini, Gaara dapat mengingat dengan jelas tubuh kecil Matsuri yang menyesak masuk memeluknya di sofa. Dan ini malah membuat semua yang terjadi tadi siang semakin tak terkendali.

"_Menyuruhku keluar kerja lalu sekarang kepanitiaan? Aku ini bukan boneka! Aku juga punya pilihan sendiri. Hidupku sendiri. Kenapa sensei suka sekali menghancurkan apa yang kupunya?"_

Harusnya, tadi siang ia mengejarnya meski apapun resikonya. Setidaknya, ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman hari ini. Setidaknya, ia bisa menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaanya seperti biasa. Namun, gara-gara ego tingginya, Gaara bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun setelahnya. _Sialaan!_

Akan tetapi, meski Gaara mengejarnya tadi siang, semua yang ada nampaknya tidak akan berubah. Karena Gaara tetap akan menyuruh Matsuri keluar dari pekerjaannya. Karena Gaara tetap akan menyuruh gadis itu keluar dari kepanitiaan dan menemaninya malam ini. Karena egonya, Gaara menginginkan Matsuri hanya untuknya sendiri.

Namun sebenarnya, apa yang dirasakan Gaara? Kenapa ia tidak mau Matsuri bekerja? Kenapa Gaara ingin Matsuri keluar dari kepanitiaan? Kenapa Gaara menjadi sangat marah saat ia tidak bertemu Matsuri? Kenapa Gaara menjadi sangat kesal saat Matsuri tak bersamanya? Kenapa?

Karena mereka berkencan? Masalahnya bukan pada status mereka yang berjudul apa. Sebelum Gaara menyadarinya, Matsuri seakan telah menempati sebuah lubang di hati Gaara. duduk pada bangku kosong di dalamnya. Gaara bahkan dapat merasakan dengan jelas berat dan hawa panas tubuh Matsuri. Matsuri seakan telah dipaku disana dan tak bisa diusir pergi. Dan hal itu membuat Gaara merasa hangat dan tidak mau berpisah jauh dengan gadis itu. Gaara ingin Matsuri selalu ada di sampingnya… menemaninya… Masalahnya, perasaan itu akan berubah menjadi tidak nyaman saat Matsuri tak bersamanya. Seperti sedang mimpi buruk… saat perasaan itu tumbuh semakin parah, Gaara jadi ingin berteriak.

Begitu pula saat Gaara tak bisa menemukan Matsuri di rumahnya. Ia jadi ketakutan setengah mati. Ia mau teringat akan perasaan menyiksa yang sempat ia rasakan dulu. Ia tidak mau jika tidak bertemu gadis itu. Ia tidak suka karena semua ini membuatnya lemah. Ia tidak mengerti… ia tidak tahu…

Pagi-pagi sekali Bakki datang ke kantornya. Sepertinya Bakki hanya ingin melihat kabar Gaara, tapi Gaara merasa ia seperti mengetahui kegalauan hati Gaara. aura suram yang menguar dari tubuhnya tak bisa dipaksa berbohong. Maka tak butuh waktu banyak sampai Bakki bertanya,

"Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Matsuri?"

Tidak seperti biasanya… hubungan murid—guru yang satu ini membicarakan 'perempuan'. Gaara mendesah pendek. Ia tidak yakin jika ia harus menceritakan hubungannya dengan Matsuri.

"Baik."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah… gadis itu sepertinya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. aku berharap kondisi kandungannya akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara menoleh pada Bakki. _Kandungan?_

"Gadis itu sedang hamil kan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada kami semua. Aku tahu kalian pasti sedang berusaha menyembunyikannya dari masyarakat. Tapi membiarkan gadis itu terlalu sibuk juga tidak baik. bagaimana kalau nanti keguguran?" (A/N: Referensi chapter 9. Bakki salah paham!)

Kening Gaara berkerut dalam. Sementara itu Bakki terus berbicara.

"Sebagai calon ayah, kau harus merawat calon anakmu dengan baik. Aku yakin sekali apapun yang terjadi nanti penduduk pasti akan menerima calon anakmu jika ia sudah lahir nanti. Jadi meski kalian belum menikah itu tidak masalah."

Bakki yang berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang berhenti sejenak.

"Walaupun isu pinangan Mizukage untuk keponakannya belum benar-benar selesai tapi setidaknya Mizukage sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Dia kemari pun pada kenyatannya bukan mau mendengar jawaban pinangan itu darimu, ya meski sepertinya Mizukage sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Kestabilan Suna mulai membaik, meski sedikit krisis karena kenaikan jumlah penduduk yang tiba-tiba membludak aku merasa hal itu akan bisa kita atasi dengan kerjasama yang ditawarkan Kirigakure dan Konoha. Tak lama setelah ini pun Konoha akan mengirimkan balasan atas tawaran ini dari Iwagakure juga… jadi mungkin kita akan sangat terbantu."

Gaara belum bisa memahami kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi ia tetap membungkam mulutnya.

"Kondisi politik mungkin belum sepenuhnya stabil. Masih ada begitu banyak guncangan dari pihak atas. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Kita pasti bisa mengatasi ini."

Gaara sudah tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama mendengar ocehan Bakki. Ia juga terlalu buta untuk menebak arah pembicaraan Bakki yang sesungguhnya. Akhirnya Gaara bertanya dengan nada tidak nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini semua?"

Air muka Bakki langsung berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak dikatakan, Gaara memang tidak akan mengerti. Apalagi untuk kasus yang satu ini.

"Maksudku… cepat menikahlah!"

"Apa?!"

Gaara mulai mendirikan benteng dan bersiaga. Setelah beberapa bulan tenggelam, topik itu kembali lagi ke permukaan. Gaara… merasa curiga.

"Kau sudah memiliki pacar, bahkan pacarmu pun sudah hamil! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat menikahlah!" (A/N: Bakki masih salah paham)

"Ah!"

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. Jika Matsuri adalah gadis yang dimaksud Bakki, itu…itu… errr… bukan masalah. Seketika saja, wajah Gaara memanas. Menikah dengan Matsuri?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan pinangan dari klan lain… dengan kondisi Suna yang sekarang kupikir itu tidak masalah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakannya padaku bahwa kau tidak mau menikah karena politik? Sekaranglah saat yang tepat!"

Gaara yang mematung, terlihat seakan baru ditendang ke surga. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Bakki tidak mau ambil pusing yang penting apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sudah diterima Gaara. ia hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal main. Jadi, begitu urusannya telah selesai, Bakki pamit pada Gaara –yang pikirannya entah sedang ada dimana.

-TBC-

Well done! Yatta! Sorry, lambat update… hilang sense soalnya. T_T Gomeennnn #membungkukdalam

So, mind to review?


	12. Chapter 12: Istana Pasir

Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

_~Sayangnya, hubungan cinta kita ini, bak istana pasir di pinggir pantai… rapuh dan dapat hancur kapan saja.~_

Chapter 12: Istana Pasir

Seorang pria dengan jubah putih menjuntai disepanjang tubuhnya itu dengan segera menarik perhatian seluruh peserta rapat. Malam itu, pada jam yang sangat aneh bagi kawanan orang tua untuk tetap berdiam diri di gedung A, nampak menyolok.

"Se—selamat malam." Itetsu yang tidak ingat siapa nama kakek tua ini berkata dengan nada gugup, sedang yang lain hanya memperhatikan sambil mengangguk hormat.

Tapi sepertinya pria tua itu sedang mencari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang, karena matanya menyoroti setiap peserta rapat satu per satu. Ia lebih fokus pada orang-orang di hadapannya dari pada menjawab sapaan Itetsu.

"Kau!"

Dalam sekali gerakan telunjuk tangan yang lurus menunjuk pada seorang gadis di pojok meja, Pria tua itu membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang objek sasaran. Si gadis, yang sedang melamun, menengok ke kanan dan kiri-nya sebelum memastikan arah telunjuk tangan sang orang tua, ia terperanjat.

"Y—ya?"

"Ikut aku!"

Dingin, tegas, dan tanpa kompromi.

"Ba—baik." Si gadis dengan nada pelan yang lesu, langsung mengikuti sang orang tua keluar dari aula rapat. Kepalanya menunduk khidmat.

Pria tua itu membawa Matsuri pada sebuah ruangan di lantai bawah gedung A. ruangan yang sebelumnya belum pernah dimasuki gadis itu. Lalu disana, seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, berkumpul kumpulan pria dan wanita tua lainnya. Matsuri mendesah, walau hatinya mulai sedikit gemetar, _kenapa nenek dan kakek belum tidur di jam selarut ini?_ Rutuknya.

"Selamat malam," Matsuri membungkuk kecil sebelum memasuki lingkaran badai di hadapannya.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab, bahkan sebagian dari mereka enggan melihat Matsuri. _sabar… sabar!_ Rapalnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Seseorang dengan wajah cukup familiar berkata. Matsuri menahan napasnya.

"Ma—maksud anda?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Maksudku ya apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan otak dangkalmu. Aku tidak habis mengerti, harus berapa kali kuingatkan? kau itu hanya membuat semua yang ada jadi semakin berantakan!"

Matsuri sebenarnya tahu, keperluan orang-orang ini tidak lain dan tidak juga bukan pasti berhubungan dengan Gaara!

"Terpaksa kami harus menjelaskan duduk perkaranya!" Si nenek tua mendengus kesal, "Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak ada air, kau tahu itu? Lalu Suna, adalah sebuah negara gersang yang curah hujan setiap tahunnya tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari jari-jari yang ada ditanganmu. Kemudian perang telah berakhir, dan tingkat pertumbuhan lebih tinggi dari tingkat kematian. Penduduk Suna menjadi semakin banyak. akibatnya, angka pasokan bahan makanan dan minuman yang kami impor dari beberapa Gakure akan semakin tinggi dan menjulang angkanya. Kami harus mengalokasikan dana yang cukup tinggi pada bahan-bahan pokok, namun dilain pihak pendapatan belanja kami bernilai tetap. Kau pikir bagaimana cara Suna memenuhi semua kebutuhan rumah tangga di masa depan?

"Katakanlah kau hidup sendiri dengan biaya hidup x yen perbulan dan penghasilanmu adalah xx yen, Lalu kau menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dapat diandalkan dan tidak punya apa-apa, kemudian kau punya anak hingga biaya konsumsi meningkat sebesar xxx yen, dengan pendapatanmu yang tetap xx yen, bagaimana kau bisa menutupi kekurangan yang x yen?

"Itu hanya dari segi ekonomi, mari kita lihat segi infrastruktur. Kau seorang guru bukan?"

Matsuri mengangguk kecil.

"Katakanlah di akademi sekarang kita memiliki tiga kelas untuk setiap jenjang dengan kapasitas dua puluh murid, lalu kemudian angka kelahiran tahun ini meningkat tajam. Maka, enam tahun kemudian, saat anak-anak yang lahir sekarang mulai bersekolah, kebutuhan akan ruang kelas juga pasti meningkat! Dan kami, sebagai pemerintah, bertugas untuk menyediakan ruang kelas tambahan dengan membangun kembali akademi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Berapa banyak uang yang harus kami keluarkan jika semua fasilitas negara pun harus kami tingkatkan juga. Misalnya rumah sakit?

"Dengan pendapatan negara yang tetap seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, bagaimana kami bisa menutupi anggaran dana yang semakin membengkak?

"Tapi sekarang bandingkan kau menikah dengan saudagar yang memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan di dalam kehidupan, air, makanan, pakaian… dan orang itu datang untuk meminangmu? Jika kau pikir tetap ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak punya apa-apa, bagaimana kau bisa memenuhi kebutuhan anak-anakmu kelak?

"Berpikirlah realistis. Hidup bukan hanya sekedar cinta. Apa kau pikir kau bisa makan cinta?

"Sesuatu yang kasat mata seperti itu, hanya ada di negeri dongeng. Namanya juga negeri dongeng, orang-orang membuat cerita itu dari khayalan mereka… khayalan yang memang tidak untuk menjadi nyata!

"Kau mengerti? apa kau tahu dimana posisimu sekarang?

Matsuri tidak menjawab, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Nah, anak muda…demi Suna, negeramu sendiri, kami mohon sekali lagi. Tinggalkan Gaara… Itu juga kalau kau masih punya hati."

o.O

Tempat makan yang berada di pertigaan alun-alun itu terlihat lumayan ramai. Ah, sudah lama rasanya Matsuri tidak berkunjung kemari. Dari sekitar sepuluh meja kayu memenuhi tempat makan itu, hanya ada dua meja yang kosong. Aroma sake menguar tajam dari setiap sudut ruangan. Matsuri memasuki kedai dengan canggung sambil menatap berkeliling.

"Ah! Ya ampun, Matsuri-chan?"

Benar, kedai Fujiwara yang sempat terlupakan kembali menjadi tempat persembunyian Matsuri.

"Nyonya, apa kabar?"

Matsuri membungkukkan tubuhnya. ia merasa tidak enak pada pasangan ini karena keluar kerja begitu saja. Sebenarnya sih, Matsuri tidak berniat keluar, namun beberapa peristiwa terakhir membuatnya sangat sibuk.

"Suamiku, lihat siapa yang datang?"

Seseorang membuka tirai pada ruangan paling pojok kedai. dari sana, muncul kepala pria yang sudah cukup berumur. Matanya melebar.

"Matsuri-chan? Ya, Tuhan… sudah lama sekali."

Sebenarnya Matsuri hanya menghilang sekitar dua minggu lebih, tapi mata Tuan Fujiwara yang mulai berkaca-kaca menyiratkan seolah mereka berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Halo, bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Baik-baik… ah," Tuan Fujiwara mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilling Matsuri, "Emm, Anak muda itu tidak ikut?"

"Suamiku! Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kau lupa kalau dia itu Kazekage? Tentu saja dia tidak akan datang kesini pada jam-jam begini. Dia kan sangat sibuk."

"Yah, mungkin saja kan?" Tuan Fujiwara mengalihkan perhatiannya Matsuri, "Kau benar-benar sendirian?"

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat."

Fujiwara menatap gadis itu dengan iba, gadis yang memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Karena kau kebetulan ada di sini, bagaimana kalau mencoba menu baru kedai kami?"

O.o

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Matsuri dipanggil Tetua malam itu, sudah hampir seminggu lewat setelah Matsuri berteriak pada Gaara, dan dua minggu berlalu sejak Matsuri merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai.

Waktu…begitu cepat berlalu. Namun, akankah rasa sakit ini pun cepat berlalu? Rasa sakit yang harus ia tanggung sampai akhir hayatnya…? Mampukah… mampukah waktu membawanya ikut berlari? Menjauh dari luka yang semakin menyayat hati?

Jika satu-satunya keluarga telah Tuhan ambil kembali, jika satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai direnggut? Maka…apa yang tersisa padanya? Mampukah ia menopang dirinya sendiri? Pada kaki yang bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari tangkai sari dandelion…?

"Matsuri?"

Wajah Gaara membeku saat ia melihat gadis dengan rambut sebahu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo masuk."

Matsuri tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

Tepat begitu pintu kamar menutup, Gaara yang sama sekali tidak punya ide bertanya dengan wajah bingung bercampur bahagia. Setidaknya, saat ini Matsuri telah kembali padanya.

"Sensei jadi kurus."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang sensei jadi kurus. Jelek."

"Huh?"

"Kau makan dengan baik? tidak terlalu banyak minum kopi lagi, kan?"

Gaara menggeleng kecil walau ia tidak yakin. Toh seingatnya beberapa hari terakhir Mori mulai mengurangi gelas kopi yang ia hidangkan di meja dan menggantinya dengan minuman herbal dan tiga hari terakhir terkadang roti atau sup yang masih panas terhidang saat ia kembali dari rapat.

Matsuri meraih wajah Gaara, kemudian tersenyum walau sudut hatinya terasa perih. "Pintar. Begitu, dong! Ganti kopi dengan minuman yang lebih menyehatkan (A/N: Referensi baca one-shot The Way Home). Jangan lupa makan. Kalau sensei kurus, nanti jadi jelek."

Gaara menangkap tangan Matsuri yang menangkup wajahnya. Ia yang sedang duduk di kasur, mengangkat tubuh Matsuri dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi? Mengenai kejadian waktu itu, aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak marah, saat itu aku kesal."

_Apa bedanya?_

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau masih kesal?"

Tiba-tiba, Matsuri mengecup dahi Gaara.

"Aku kesal lihat kerutan di dahi sensei bertambah! Sensei kan orangnya datar, kalau sensei mengerutkan dahi sebagai jawaban, itu hanya akan membuat sensei semakin terlihat seram di mata orang-orang. Sensei ini kan Kazekage, harusnya sensei lebih hangat lagi, dong! Meskipun, sensei memang tidak suka tersenyum, tapi setidaknya kurangi kesan seram sensei dengan dahi licin tanpa kerutan."

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan image sensei, lho! Itu penting, kan?"

"Image? Aku tidak peduli."

"Sensei ini bagaimana, sih? Kalau sensei tetap berwajah kencang seperti ini, nanti rakyat yang jadi takut."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Matsuri membekam mulut Gaara dengan telapak tangannya, "Kalau rakyat takut pada pemimpinnya, bagaimana bisa rakyat terbuka dan berbicara masalahnya pada Kazekage mereka? kalau rakyat tidak berbicara, bagaimana bisa kazekage mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di masyarakat? Kalau kazekage dan rakyatnya sama-sama tidak paham, bagaimana bisa Suna maju dan makmur kalau begitu?"

"Cerewet,"

"Mou! Aku sedang berbicara demi kebaikanmu."

"Tapi kau membicarakan seolah-olah salju bisa turun di gurun pasir."

"Huh?" Matsuri menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku kan sedang memberikan saran dan kritik untuk sensei. Ini pandanganku tentang Kazekage-sama. Kenapa sensei malah mengatakan aku cerewet? Ya, sudah terserah sensei saja."

"Hei, kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku kesal!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menambah kerutan baru di dahiku."

"Heh? Kenapa…? sensei mau buat aku tambah kesal lagi?"

"Untuk apa kau membuatmu kesal?"

"Mou, jangan berputar-putar! Kau tahu aku bodoh."

"Hmph!"

"Jangan tertawa!"

Gaara menaikan alisnya, tapi tawa kecil belum menghilang darinya. Wajah Matsuri memerah.

"Mou! Sudahlah… percuma bicara sama es batu!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, Matsuri yang kesal memalingkan mukanya dan mulai memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung. Kesal setengah mati. Wajahnya mendadak ganas dan matanya menyipit malas. Tawa Gaara terhenti begitu tangannya mengusap bibir bawah Masuri dengan lembut. Mata Matsuri langsung melebar.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Gaara.

Gaara terlalu curiga saat melihat Matsuri yang bertamu kerumahnya malam-malam. Meski status mereka berkencan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Matsuri datang tanpa ia minta. Mengherankan sekali.

"Apa aku terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Gaara terdiam, namun pandangan matanya seolah menyudutkan Matsuri.

Matsuri tahu, jika ia tidak segera memberikan alasan, ia pasti akan keceplosan. Sebelum Gaara memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu, Matsuri haruslah lebih gesit mengelak. Jika kau terlahir sebagai seorang tikus, maka hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan begitu bertemu kucing adalah… lari! Benar, kan?

"A—aku," Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya merona. "Merindukanmu, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Matsuri, yang memalingkan wajah, tidak tahu bahwa kerutan di dahi itu telah berpindah ke ujung matanya dan Gaara tersenyum lebar sekali.

o.O

Matsuri menunduk memandangi wajah Gaara yang sedang tidur. Sepertinya, Gaara tertidur pulas sampai-sampai ia tidak terbangun saat Matsuri menempelkan keningnya pada kening Gaara. Lalu, Matsuri mulai mengusik Alis, hidung, bibir, dan dagu Gaara dengan ujung jarinya. Gaara mengerutkan wajahnya, memberikan ekspresi terganggu sebelum berbalik memunggungi Matsuri, namun Gaara masih belum bangun.

Matsuri turun dari kasur dan berjongkok di depan kasur. Kini, wajahnya menjadi sejajar dengan wajah Gaara dan tanpa sadar, Matsuri memandangi wajah itu tanpa berkedip.

Apa memandangi wajah orang tidur bisa begini menyenangkan? Ada sesuatu yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang hangat masuk memenuhi dadanya… nyaman… Namun, dengan cepat Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh terlena. Tidak boleh!

Matsuri tidak lagi memandangi wajah Gaara, melainkan duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Beberapa saat kemudian bahunya bergetar. Sampai subuh, ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menangis… sendirian.

Saat Matahari belum setinggi tombak, Matsuri bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menyiapkan sarapan. Sarapan yang hanya membuat roti bakar dengan isi telur goreng dan selada saja sudah membuat kepala Matsuri terasa berputar-putar. Maka setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Matsuri langsung pergi dari rumah tanpa menunggu Gaara bangun.

Ia tidak menulis memo apapun, ia hanya ingin semua kenangan saat malam tadi menjadi satu-satunya kenangan terakhir mereka. Setidaknya, ada sesuatu yang bisa ia kenang. Meski Gaara akan menyangka malam itu adalah mimpi belaka, Matsuri tidak keberatan. Sejak awal itulah tujuannya.

"Selamat pagi,"

Pukul delapan tepat, Matsuri telah sampai di kedai Fujiwara. Dengan senyum yang seolah tidak ada apa-apa ia memulai kembali aktivitasnya.

O.o

"Matsuri…?"

Malam itu, saat semua orang telah pulang, Matsuri yang masih harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan terjebak dalam situasi yang paling ia hindari. Bukan karena ia menghindar dari masalah, tapi ia hanya takut jika hal itu membuat fokusnya beralih lagi.

"Se—selamat malam, Kazekage-sama."

Matsuri membungkukkan badannya. Dalam hatinya ia tak henti merapalkan mantra. Membuat benteng dalam hatinya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Saat itu, Matsuri tidak tahu bahwa Gaara yang kini menatapnya merasa kesal setengah mati. Toh, kalo Matsuri melihatnya pun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Permasalahan mereka terlalu rumit untuk menjadi jelas.

Gaara memandanginya, namun Matsuri terus menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara ingin berbicara, namun ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Jadi pria itu hanya bisa berdiri di sana seperti boneka.

"Sa—saya sepertinya harus segera pergi, saya permisi."

_Perempuan itu!_

"Matsuri!"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Matsuri, Gaara berkata dengan nada hampir terdengar seperti bentakan. Bentakan yang cukup membuat hati Matsuri ingin kabur secepatnya.

"Kita harus bicara!"

Benar… begitulah Gaara-sama. Membentak, menyuruh, dan tanpa kompromi. Seolah semua yang ia katakan harus dipatuhi. Semua yang ia inginkan harus terpenuhi. Bak raja yang memiliki segalanya.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan?"

"Berhentilah berbicara sopan padaku!"

Nada jengkel Gaara terdengar memenuhi koridor kantor.

Matsuri bergeming.

"Matsuri…?"

"_Dasar gadis tak tahu diri. Apa dia tidak punya kaca di rumahnya? Dia itu, tidak ada pantas-pantasnya dengan Gaara. Huh… mimpi sih mimpi. Dia pikir ini negeri dongeng!"_

"_Tapi sekarang bandingkan kau menikah dengan saudagar yang memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan di dalam kehidupan, air, makanan, pakaian… dan orang itu datang untuk meminangmu? Jika kau pikir tetap ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak punya apa-apa, bagaimana kau bisa memenuhi kebutuhan anak-anakmu kelak?"_

Matsuri tahu, sekarang atau dimasa depan pun, ia hanya akan membuat masalah bagi Gaara. Gaara sudah cukup kerepotan mengurusi Suna. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap egois dengan memaksakan dirinya bersama Gaara? Mungkin Gaara hanya mencintainya karena dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang cukup dekat dengan Gaara. Jika suatu saat Gaara menikah dengan salah satu putri klan besar siapapun itu, Gaara pasti akan bisa mencintai isterinya dan hidup bahagia sebagaimana mestinya.

Perempuan miskin, yang bahkan tidak becus memasak memang bukan untuk Gaara. Matsuri cukup sadar akan hal itu. Jika Matsuri membiarkan dirinya tenggelam… semua hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang buruk!

"A—Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

Sial, aura kelam Gaara mulai bertambah pekat… Gaara kesal setengah mati.

"A—ano, Ma—maafkan saya. Ji—jika tak ada yang mau anda bicarakan lebih baik saya pergi. Sa—saya masih ada pekerjaan. Permi—"

"Matsuri!"

_Gawat, gunung es longsor!_

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

_Oh tidak! Sensei benar-benar marah! Katakan sesuatu dan cepat pergi dari sini… apa? Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Sa—saya tidak menghindari anda" Matsuri yang berbicara sambil tergagap semakin menundukan wajahnya. "Sa—saya hanya sedang sangat sibuk beberapa hari terakh—"

"Matsuri, tatap mataku kalau berbicara!"

Mata Matsuri melebar. Ia jadi meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tanpa sadar. _Me—menatap mata? Ya Tuhan, aku pasti mati! Ba—bagimana ini? Ya ampun…! Kenapa Sensei masih ada disini selarut ini, sih?_

Semua pikiran Matsuri berhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Tubuh Matsuri tiba-tiba membeku. Bagaimanapun, semua sentuhan Gaara selalu membuat tubuh Matsuri jadi bereaksi tidak wajar.

"Ti—tidak. Sa—saya tidak marah pada anda."

"Matsuri, berhenti berbicara sopan padaku!"

Matsuri menutup matanya erat-erat. Saat ini ia lebih mirip tikus yang dipojokkan kucing daripada perempuan yang ditangkap pacarnya. Matsuri ingin menangis karena gejolak yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin sekali memeluk Gaara saat ini dan berbicara. Namun, sisi yang lain berkata bahwa semua ini hanyalah semu… sesuatu yang akan membuatmu sakit pada akhirnya. Jadi Matsuri hanya bisa melawan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ada… berusaha membentengi dirinya.

"Gaara-sama, kumohon!"

Matsuri menepis tangan Gaara. Ia tahu bahwa inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Demi masa depan Suna.

"Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku. Kita telah sama-sama mengerti bagaimana duduk perkara masalah kita. Apalagi yang kita tunggu? Kita tidak bisa bersama. Dan itu kenyataan! Kita terlalu jauh berbeda."

Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya membelalakan matanya karena terlalu terkejut. Semua kalimat dan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam mulutnya tak bisa keluar. Seperti ribuan orang yang ingin keluar dari sebuah pintu kecil secara bersamaan hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa lolos. Perempuan memang sangat pintar berbicara. Pada saat ini, Gaara lah yang akan kalah pada akhirnya. Seperti waktu itu…

"Apa maksudmu?"

Matsuri menantang mata Gaara. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya dan apa maksud dari kata-katanya. Tidak… Gaara terlalu takut apa yang ia tangkap adalah benar. Tapi Matsuri yang tidak menangis, berteriak ataupun marah sangatlah mengerikan. Sepertinya Matsuri hanya mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Menjaga? Menjaga dari apa?

"Gaara-sama, saya tahu anda pasti sudah mengerti maksud kata-kataku." Matsuri menjawab dengan tegas. "Kita akhiri saja."

Dalam beberapa detik, pertahanan Gaara hancur lebur. Tanpa disadari bibir bawah Gaara bergetar hebat.

"APA?!"

Saat Gaara menyadari Matsuri yang berbalik pergi, tangan Gaara refleks menariknya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda?!"

"Gaara-sama, saya mohon!"

"Mohon?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin kita putus? Apa maksudmu dengan kita putus?"

Gaara berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Seakan ia sedang bertarung suara dengan debur ombak di tepi pantai.

"Kumohon agar anda mengerti. Kita tidak mungkin bisa meneruskan hubungan ini."

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

"Gaara-sama!"

"Kau marah gara-gara aku menyuruhmu keluar kepanitiaan? Itu sungguh konyol, Matsuri! Kita tidak boleh putus hanya karena itu… bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku putus?"

"Jadi jika anda yang mengajakku putus, aku harus terima begitu saja? Aku harus menunggu anda memutuskanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu putus!"

"Tidak?" Matsuri tersenyum sinis. "Lalu siapa orang yang membentakku lalu mengatakan `kita akhiri saja' tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Lalu siapa orang yang mengatakan telah membuang cincin pertunangan dan mengatakan dia telah mencampakanku?"

"Itu karena sensei tidak mengerti perasaanku! Karena sensei hanya menggunakanku sebagai tameng untuk menolak pinangan orang-orang dari klan besar!"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Itu memang… emm… benar. Tapi tetap saja…

"Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang? Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku… dan kau minta putus?"

"Bodoh! Sensei bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bo—"

"Hei! Kau yang bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

"POKOKNYA KITA PUTUS. TITIK!"

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA. TITIK!"

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Putus."

"Tidak."

"Putus!"

"Tidak!"

"PUTUS! POKOKNYA PUTUS!"

"Sialan, Matsuri… KUBILANG TIDAK!"

Matsuri menghembuskan napasnya yang tengah memburu. Kenapa Gaara bisa berubah menjadi begitu keras kepala? Ya, Tuhan… sejak kapan Gaara mulai banyak berbicara dan meladeni setiap perkataan Matsuri?

"Kita. Tidak. Boleh. Putus."

Mata Matsuri melebar. Pernyataan macam apa itu? dia pikir dia siapa?

_Dasar sensei bodoh! Bagaimana ini? aku jadi sangat senang sekali! Aku juga—aku juga tidak mau putus._

"_Dengar, nak! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau khayalkan. Tapi berhentilah berharap bahwa kau akan menjadi istri Gaara karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"_

Sial! Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"_Nah, anak muda…demi Suna, negaramu sendiri, kami mohon sekali lagi. Tinggalkan Gaara… Itu juga kalau kau masih punya hati."_

"Terserah," Matsuri berkata dengan nada rendah. Ia telah lelah… ia ingin menyerah. "Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

"Matsuri!"

"Pokoknya aku mau putus!" Jerit Matsuri.

Gaara terhenyak. _Apa? Apa maksud dari semua ini?_ Ia memberikan pandangan seolah ia baru saja tertusuk pisau. Mencengangkan! Ia ingin sekali berteriak pada gadis itu. mengatakan kenapa ia selalu bersikap seenaknya. Malam itu… saat Gaara terbangun, selain roti yang terhidang di meja makan, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seorang gadis yang singgah ke rumahnya. Benarkah malam itu ia hanya bermimpi? Tapi jika mimpi, bagaimana bisa ia tertidur? Karena bagi Gaara tidur tanpa gadis itu sama saja dengan mustahil. Namun, melihat reaksi Matsuri ia menjadi sangsi.

"Sensei jangan pedulikan aku lagi. Kalau aku melihatmu dan menyapamu, sensei harus pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kalau aku memanggilmu, sensei jangan menengok. Kalau aku ingin melihatmu, sensei harus membuang muka padaku. Dan kalau aku ingin bertemu dengamu, sensei tidak boleh mengiyakan."

Setelah berkata begitu, Matsuri tidak menunggu jawaban Gaara dan membalikkan badannya. Punggung kecil Matsuri yang berjalan cepat di koridor yang gelap… menghilang dengan cepat.

Hari itu, Gaara terdiam disana cukup lama. Memandang koridor yang barusaja dilewati Matsuri. Tangannya yang membeku menggenggam sebuah kotak cincin yang terselip dibalik saku jubahnya.

Dingin…

Namun hatinya jauh lebih dingin.

"_Maksudku… cepat menikahlah!"_

Ucapan Bakki yang menggema di dalam benaknya, membuat Gaara merasa baru saja menelan pil yang sangat pahit.

_Menikah, huh?_

o.O

Sepi…

Jalanan yang dilalui Matsuri subuh ini masih begitu sepi. Angin malam yang berhembus membekukan suhu disekitarnya. Angin bertekanan rendah yang berhembus menerbangkan pasir, membuat Matsuri merapatkan jaketnya.

Dingin…

Namun, bukan angin yang membuatnya menggigil… karena saat ini ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Seakan seluruh syarafnya telah mati. Tidak mendengar, tidak melihat, tidak mencium, tidak bersuara, tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa…

Hanya hatinyalah yang terasa begitu perih. Sakit sekali…

Butuh tenaga yang cukup besar untuk memaksa kakinya melangkah. Meski berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram bagian dada jubahnya dan yang satunya mengepal keras sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namun ia masih tak merasakan apapun…

Jika ia tetap berdiam diri disini sampai siang menjelang, mungkin pasir-pasir yang menerjangnya akan menguburnya secara perlahan. Lalu ia akan sulit bernapas, kemudian ia akan mati. Mati… mungkin dengan cara itu ia bisa menghilangkan rasa perih di hatinya. Mungkin dengan cara itu ia bisa merasa bebas.

Jum'at sore, Temari datang mengunjungi kedai. Matanya langsung memangsa Matsuri. Matsuri tahu, perempuan itu mungkin akan bertanya macam-macam padanya. Bagaimanapun, Temari-sama adalah kakak Gaara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur."

Keheningan yang tiba-tiba mengungkung membuat hati Matsuri menjadi berat. Dihadapan kakak perempuan yang sudah seperti sosok ibu, dengan cinta maha besar yang tak bisa diungkapakan dengan kata, Akankah Matsuri sanggup mempertanggung jawabkan hubungannya dengan Gaara?

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku baru saja kembali dari Kiri. Dan Kankuro juga baru datang dari Iwa. Kupikir tidak masalah kami berdua keluar misi bersamaan. Karena ada kau yang akan menemani adikku. Namun saat aku kembali dari Kiri, aku tak menemukan Gaara di rumah. Tentu saja, kupikir ia ada di rumahmu. Orang pacaran kan memang begitu. Namun, saat aku bertanya keesokan harinya, Mori mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari terakhir Gaara tidak berhenti lembur. Sial!"

Saat meneriakkan kata 'sial', Temari meletakkan botol sake dengan kasar. Sepertinya, Temari sudah mulai mabuk. Namun benarkah ini karena sebotol sake yang belum habis itu?

Matsuri terus mendengarkan cerita Temari. Apa yang harus ia katakan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Cinta terhadap adik bungsu… Apakah itu yang membuat Temari mabuk? Jika sekarang Matsuri berlutut dihadapan Temari akankah, ia bisa meredam kemarahan Temari saat ini?

Setelah Temari mengatakan ini dan itu tentang adik bungsunya, ia mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Temari memandangi botol sake di atas meja sedang Matsuri hanya menundukan kepalanya, seperti dua orang yang sedang bertengkar.

"Tapi…" Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Temari melontarkan kalimat itu. "Apapun masalah kalian, jangan biarkan anak itu sendirian. Kumohon… ini permintaan seumur hidupku, mungkin kau sudah tahu apa penyebabnya. Namun, membiarkan anak itu sendirian adalah hal yang sangat kejam."

Meski Matsuri tidak mengerti, ia tidak bertanya pada Temari. Dan Temari pun seperti enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

-TBC-

Dear, readers... sebelum kalian komplain kenapa Gaara dan Matsuri putus, well just keep watch ok? Karena konflik makin ribet, ya nunggu anticlimax-nya aja ya :) Disini saya akan membuat Tetua tetap menjadi kambing hitam, so kalau kalian kesel banget sama para orang tua itu (itu wajar, sih) hahaha :) See ya!


End file.
